Infinite Stratos: The AGS Chronicles
by NogamiPhoton
Summary: Our take in the future of Infinite Stratos. When a mysterious scientist introduces a new revolutionary type of machine called the Ascension Genetic Stratos Unit, how will this affect the future of the IS unit? Includes most of the original cast, except for Phantom Task, while also introducing new OC characters.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome Infinite Stratos Fans! We're the Rush Hour Duo of Nogami and Photon (Guess who is who here). Before you begin there's a few things you should know. This story is our take on the future of Infinite Stratos, more specifically after the events of the 2nd season of the anime. There will be Original Characters here, but for the most part all the original cast will be here as well. We took everything about the anime and light novels into consideration with this story. So don't expect any Out-Of-Character moments or any original upgrades here. Also we own the rights to all the original characters here, so NO STEALING! Otherwise we'll hunt you down, find you, and SUE YOU! Anyway hope you guys like it! ENJOY!

Ep.1 -Space Arc-

Current in Ichika dreams he get to see a tragedy in space. The destruction of the space arc. As he floats and fly in space watches the Event from outside of the space arc unfolded.

 **Ichika** : What the ?

 **Ichika** : Where the hell am I?

 **Ichika** : Why am I in Outer Space and Oh my God is that a Space Station ?!

(He stare at it in awe and examines it carefully. Suddenly he notices escape pods launching from the station)

 **Ichika** : What are those?... escape pods?

(he then notices one escape pod come near him)

 **Ichika** : What the… THAT ONE IS COMING RIGHT AT ME!

(Ichika closes his eyes and raises his arms to shield himself, but then notices it passes right through him. In that moment that it passes through him, he encounters a little boy face to face. In that moment they pass by each other, time freezes as Ichika notices the boy)

 **Ichika** : What the… who?

(Time resumes as the whole escape pod passes through him and heads to earth)

 **Ichika** : (turns around) Who was that and why are escaping to earth?

(Suddenly he notices a light behind him and slowly turns around. He is then blinded by a huge amount of light coming from the space station and is blinded as the space station explodes and is consumed by the light)

 **Ichika** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

( As Ichika is blinded by the light a huge unrecognizable shadow comes behind Ichika and smacks him out of the sky with one of it's massive arms)

(Opening Sequence:)

( Suddenly Ichika is thrown back into reality from a hit from an unknown source that knocks him off his bed)

 **Ichika** : (suddenly sits up breathing hard) What the…? Was that a dream? (puts his hand on his face) So that was a dream… yet it felt so real.

(Stands up from where he fell and looks at the figure he now notices on his bed who turns out to be…)

 **Ichika** : Huh?... (stares for a good moment)... LAURA?!

(The figure on the bed is Laura in her now famous cat pajamas then wakes up after hearing him yell))

 **Laura** : Morning Already?

 **Ichika** : Laura? You're here again? How did you get in my bed again? (suddenly he thinks and realizes) WAIT A MINUTE?! HOW DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE!

 **Laura** : (rubs her eyes) How did I get in? What do you mean? I have every right to be with my Wife!

 **Ichika** : THAT DOESN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION?!

 **Laura** : Well… I can explain, but then we'll be late for the first day of the new school year.

 **Ichika** : (looks at his IS bracelet) Oh yeah today is the start of the new year…... (looks at the time) OH CRAP, I'M SUPPOSED TO MEET UP WITH THE OTHERS SOON!

 **Laura** : (from outside) Well then you better hurry up and stop wasting time.

 **Ichika** : (Looks outside and sees Laura already dressed in her uniform) HOW DID YOU GET READY SO FAST?!

(As Ichika gets ready for school, then he runs out the door, and as he's running to the city with Laura, he runs into Houki and Lin on the way in the middle of the city street)

 **Ichika** : Morning Houki, Morning Lin!

 **Houki** : Morning Ichika

 **Lin** : Morning Ichika

 **Laura** : Morning

(Houki and Lin see Laura come up to them)

 **Houki** and **Lin** : WHY THE HELL IS LAURA HERE ?!

 **Laura** : What is that suppose to mean? He is my wife i can walk to school with him when ever I please.

 **Houki** : He my child hood friend you have no business walking with him!

 **Lin** : Wait he is my Childhood friend too you're not the only one that can walk with him!

 **Ichika** : (As Ichika talks to himself) Why can't we just get along with each out and all walk to school together. I dont know why you guys always have to fight.

(As the three girls over hear what Ichika is saying they start to yell at him too)

 **Houki,Lin,** and **Laura** : ICHIKA YOU BAKA !

 **IS Student 1** : Oh my God Look on TV !

( As they turn their rage to Ichika about to Brutalize him. They see a broadcast on one of the giant TV screens on the side of one of the buildings that catches all of their attention. Showing at a press conference Doctor Victor as he unveil his Inventions Ascension Genetic Stratos to the world.)

 **Interviewer 1** : So Doctor Victor Blackwell you're a world renown scientist and you're here to show off your invention am I correct?

(Doctor Victor Description) A man with in his 30 to 40 age range. With look black hair a goatee and Caucasian skin. A scientist and inventor from the United States. HIs personally is always calm, cool and Collective but also very arrogant when it comes to his work and 's determined to show the world what a genius he is and no can compare to his smarts.

 **Doctor Victor** : That's correct I'm going to unveil my invention the AGS known as a Ascension Genetic Stratos unit which is far superior to the Infinite Stratos Unit.

 **Interviewer 2** : How is the AGS more superior to the Infinite Stratos ?

 **Doctor Victor** : What kind of question is that ?! The AGS unit are power off a unknown source of energy. The core that controls the energy is call Mechtanium Matrix. It has a ever lasting life span and does not need to be recharged. Making it the idea AGS are more durable than a normal IS which are made from normal steel. These AGS are made from a different metal which is not of this earth. Forming our own space organic steel. Also pilots that control a AGS unit will have no problems breathing in space perfecting what Tabane Shinonono couldn't do.

(While the interview going on the student are amazed that there someone out there that can rival Tabane Shinonono Infinite Stratos unit.)

 **Ichika** : (Talk to himself again in the streets) So there a person out there who can make there own unit as well.

 **Houki** : (Talks to herself) A Unit that can match, Nee-chan's Unit?!

 **Interviewer 3** : What about the fighting capability of these new AGS units? Can they do what a normal Infinite Stratos can do in battle and fight on par with them too?

 **Doctor Victor** :The capability are unmatched when it comes to battle of Course they fight fight on par…. Wait that's an understatement their fighting ability is something this world has never seen before. It's way more advanced than any unit ever made by Tabane Shinonono.

I **nterviewer 4** : Any other feature you want us to know about the AGS ?

 **Doctor Victor** : Well it does not have a Gender code too. An AGS pilot has to be genetically modified to the AGS unit. Also the the life point systems are parallel to the AGS and the IS. Both models should be able to do battle without a problem, I made sure of that.

 **Interviewer 5** : Is there anyway we can see these AGS units in action ?

 **Doctor Victor** : Of course I have 4 pilots that are going to be attending the Infinite Stratos Academy, 2 males and 2 females all going to their 1 year of the new school. Once they get ,there I will help fund the school Showcasing for them. Going through different trials showing what the pilot and his or her AGS unit is capable of. So after saying that, there will be no further question.

(Before Doctor Victor Leaves, he decides to give a profile of his 4 students)

 **Doctor Victor** : Please take a look here. Learn their names well, for they will be coming to IS Academy Shortly.

(4 pictures are displayed on a monitor)

(As the people are carefully viewing the pictures, one stands out to Ichika)

 **Ichika** : Huh? (Insert Picture he's look at) That person, why does he look so familiar?

(The Broadcast on the TV ends and the crowd viewing it disperses, only leaving Ichika and the others)

 **Ichika** : …...Well, that was Interesting, don't you think? I'm still surprised to see someone able to create Units on par with the ISs

 **Laura** : Hmph, there's no way the ISs could lose to some Inferior made units like that.

 **Lin** : (nods her head) Yeah there's no way we're going to lose to those knockoffs.

 **Houki** : …

 **Ichika** : (notices Houki) Houki… What's Wrong?

 **Houki** : … Nothing. (Suddenly snaps out of her thoughts and looks at a nearby clock) What the… WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!

 **Ichika** : What are you… (looks at the clock) YOU'RE RIGHT! WE GOTTA RUN NOW!

(Everyone starts to run towards the school)

(Meanwhile at the IS academy Cecilia, Charlotte are seen talking with each other in their classroom until Kanzashi comes in the classroom)

 **Kanzashi** : Good morning Cecili. Good Morning Charlotte

 **Cecilia** and Charlotte: Good Morning Kanzashi

 **Kanzashi** : (looks around) Um… Is Ichika around?

 **Cecilia** : (looks at Kanzashi suspiciously) And why are you looking for Ichika-san specifically?

 **Kanzashi** : (grows a blush on her face and waves her hands in front of her defensively) N-N-N-Nothing really, I just wanted to ask him about the new students that were coming.

 **Charlotte** : Oh you mean those new students coming with those newly announced AGS units?

 **Kanzashi** : Y-Yes those ones. I-Including the two males with them. I thought Ichika be excited for some more males in the school.

 **Cecilia** : Yes I agree with you there. They would be the 2nd and 3rd males that Ichika had the chance to talk to.

 **Kanzashi** : 2nd and 3rd? Who was the 1st?

 **Cecilia** : Well you see when Charlotte first came to this school she actually-

(Before she gets a chance to say anymore, Charlotte jumps up and covers her mouth with both her hands)

 **Cecilia** : MMMMMMNNNNNNNNMMMMMNNNNMMMNNMMN NMMNMBNN!

 **Kanzashi** : Charlotte did what?

 **Charlotte** : N-N-Nothing! Nothing at all!

 **Kanzashi** : O-oh Ok, well I better be getting back to class (leaves)

(Before anymore is said, the door suddenly flies open, everyone looks to see Houki and Laura panting from exhaustion)

 **Houki** : (Huff) (Pant) W-We made it barely!

 **Laura** : (Huff) (Pant) I-I hope Instructor won't be mad that I-I was almost l-late.  
 **Chifuyu** : Almost what?

(Houki and Laura freeze up and slowly turn around to see Chifuyu behind them)

 **Laura** : N-N-Nothing Instructor

 **Chifuyu** : I see.

 **Houki** : (Nervously) We'll be taking our seats now.

 **Chifuyu** : Very well

(The bell rings in the academy for classes to start, and suddenly the door opens to reveal Ichika panting from exhaustion)

 **Chifuyu** : You're late.

 **Ichika** : Sorry about that Chifuyu-nee…...OOOWW

(Chifuyu hits him in the head with a book)

 **Chifuyu** : I told you not to call me that here, it's Orimura-sensei

 **Ichika** : (rubs his head) R-Right, sorry Orimura-Sensei.

(Miss Yamada walks in behind Chifuyu smiling and giggling at Ichika)

 **Chifuyu** : ALRIGHT EVERYONE TAKE YOUR SEATS ! is going to be teaching class today.

 **Yamada** : Ok class the subject topic is Personal IS Units and different type combat styles and usage. As you know fighting styles vary on the different IS units there are in this world. There are standard close combat attackers, mid range attackers, and long range attackers. Depending on the different IS units and their abilities pilots must find new ways to adapt and beat their opponents. Some IS units can make Shields and Force Fields and other can manipulate the elements as well. So any question about what we just talked about?

 **IS Student 2** : Do You know anything about the new units the AGS ones?

 **Yamada** : No not really i don't know what they can do, or what they are capable of? Im sorry if can't answer that.

 **Chifuyu** : I guess we will have to see next week when the pilots come.( Saying to herself: I need to keep a close eye on these new students coming to the academy.)... Well back to the task at hand. It is important to learn how to combat each type of range user. That's what separates a representative from a pilot that just started using a IS.

 **Ichika** : (talks in his head again)So my big sister even knows about the new students as well it seem that they're the big talk of the school.

 **Chifuyu** : ICHIKA PAY ATTENTION ! ( While slapping Ichika on the head with a book

 **Ichika** : Ok ok ( while he rubs his head in pain)

 **Chifuyu** : Listen up class you guys know there's a Showcase coming up for the newly arrived AGS unit pilots. Following up 2 months after there will be a solo tournament coming up for personal IS units, AGS units users as well. So we're going over this class so you guys can be prepared in the next tournament match ups. Like said we don't know the capabilities of the AGS units. So it's best to take caution of their unknown abilities. That's why this class is important so you know how to take your opponent down in battle no matter who or what they are. UNDERSTOOD CLASS!

IS Classroom: UNDERSTOOD MAM!

 **Chifuyu** : That goes for especially for you Ichika.

 **Ichika** : Yes mam. ( I need to train harder there's no excuse for me to be this weak, I must get stronger to protect everyone I care about.)

( Later on after school Ichika resumes his daily IS training with Tatenshi as his coach. As Ichika is flying around in circles, he hits the target over and over proficiently )

 **Tatenshi** : You seem to be coming along well with your training, you're hitting the target a lot more then your freshman year. Now try the Ignition boost while hitting the target.

 **Ichika** : Alright here goes nothing … ( Ichika activate his Ignition Boost while in a circular flight path having better control than before but doesn't hit the target at all.)

 **Tatenshi** : You have to hit the target or this will not ON ICHIKA HIT IT.

 **Ichika** : I'M LOSING CONTROL!

(Ichika Starts spinning around in the air) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(As he starts to lose control of his IS Tatenshi bursts into action and saves him from a hard crash into the wall by creating a bubble full of water.)

 **Tatenshi** : You still need work but you're a lot better than what you were before. Good job, that's enough for day.

 **Ichika** : Wait I need to keep training! I need to be ready for more enemy encounters. ( While it flashes back to a point in time to all the enemies he has fought until now.)

 **Tatenshi** : (Looks at him cautiously)... Ok let's keep going for now but now you're going to be shooting at me.

Ichika: S-S-Shooting at you?! Are you sure that's ok?! What if I hit you?!

 **Tatenshi** : (Waves him off) Don't worry about it! Even without my IS you won't be able to hit me!

 **Ichika** : B-But Tatenshi-san

 **Tatenshi** : …...Hmmm, Ok how about we make a bet.

 **Ichika** : A-A Bet?

 **Tatenshi** : Yup! A bet! I will make a bet with you that if you are able to hit me i will do any one thing you ask me to do!

 **Ichika** : Any One Thing!

 **Tatenshi** : Yup! (smirks evilly) But if you dont hit me you have to massage me anytime I want for the entire year. Deal?

 **Ichika** : (thinks very carefully)…. Deal I will win And you will do what I say

 **Tatenshi** : (Laughing at Ichika) Ok! Let's see what you got.

 **Ichika** : LET'S GO !

(As Ichika and Tatenshi make their wager and continue training. The 5 Personal IS Unit holders that are after Ichika make their own wager in the hallway. So it starts out as Lin walks through the hallways carrying a bento for Ichika. Coming up the stairs Charlotte and Houki greet each other.)

 **Lin** : Good evening, Charlotte and Houki

 **Charlotte** and **Houki** : Good evening Lin

 **Charlotte** : So what are you up to Lin ? It look like you have personally made a bento. Did you make that for Ichika?

 **Lin** : Y-yes…...(embarrassed) I was going to give to him after he was done training for Dinner, He really wants to be ready for those new pilots coming to the school. Seeing Ichika train for them made me want to get stronger as well so I'm going to keep training my butt off so they won't beat me in Battle.

 **Houki** : (shocked) You made food for Ichika ?!

 **Charlotte** : (tick mark on her head) So I was correct that bento is for Ichika.(tee-hee)

(Cecilia walk from the other side the hallway the meet up with Houki Charlotte and Lin.)

 **Cecilia** : That is preprosperous i'm the the only one that can cook for my Dear Ichika.

(As Laura's walks behind Cecilia.)

 **Laura** : I won't allow you to cook for my wife he's mine.

 **Houki** : What! Ichika is NOT YOUR WIFE! Plus I'm his Childhood friend.

 **Lin** : WHAT?! No he's not, he's my childhood friend

 **Houki** : But I'm his first childhood friend/ While you're his second.

 **LIn** : WHAT DID YOU SAY !? IT SEEMS YOU WANT TO GO AT IT. DON'T YOU HOUKI !

( As Lin Manifest both IS Unit Arms with her weapon.)

 **Houki** : I will happy to take you down.

( As Houki Manifest both her IS Unit Arms and weapons as well.)

 **Laura** : HE'S MY WIFE, SO BACK OFF !

( As Laura Manafest her arms from her IS unit)

 **Cecilia** : My dear Ichika is my servant, I won't let you guys take him away from me !

( As Her Laser Appears ready for battle.)

 **Charlotte** : I wont lose to you guys !

( Charlotte manifest both her arms from the IS Unit right arm with the shield peirce and the other arm with a digitally shield.)

(As the five pilots are about to clash they are all stopped by Tatenshi and behind her is her sister Kanzashi.)

 **Tatenshi** : You guys are so cute fighting over Ichika. (tee-hee)

 **Kanzashi** : You know you guys should be fighting in the dorms rooms instead.

(All five girls look angrily like they about to kill at the two sisters)

 **Houki** : BACK OFF YOU TWO!

 **Laura** : YES! THIS IS AN ISSUE THAT I'M TRYING TO SOLVE BETWEEN THEM AND MY WIFE!

 **All the other girls** : YOUR WIFE?!

(The girls once again go back to bickering between each other while the 2 sisters watch)

 **Tatenshi** : (Opens her fan and gets everyone to pay attention to her) Alright break it up you five! This fighting is getting nowhere, so I have something more fun in mind that'll benefit all of you. I know you all have heard of the new pilots that are coming to the school. Rigggghhhttt?

 **All the girls** : Yes.

(The girls listen in to what Tatenshi is going to say.)

 **Tatenshi** : There is a pre-exhibition coming up and coming after showcase. It's important you guys listen carefully. First one of you must win the upcoming tournament as condition number 2.

 **The group girls** : Then what is the condition number 1?

 **Tatenshi** : You must successfully take down an AGS Unit pilot in the tournament. Because it doesn't matter if you win the tournament if you face a AGS pilot and don't win against any one of them, you won't win the Wager.

 **Cecilia** : So what is the wager? Come On Tell Us ?

 **Tatenshi** : By completing both of the conditions, the prize for the lucky winner will have all exclusive rights to Ichika.

 **The Group Girls** : All exclusive rights to Ichika !

 **Tatenshi** : (Tee-Hee) Yup all exclusive rights to him that means he will be yours alone and no other girl in the Infinite Stratos Academy can go out on a date or anything. You will be the one he answers to for his Love.(Tee-Hee)

(As Tatenshi is telling them the wager prize all 6 girls fantasize about their win and obtaining the prize of Ichika for their own. One by one they all have their own colorful fantasies about winning in their head.)

 **Charlotte** and **Cecilia** :(Blushing) oh Ichika (with sound of relief)

 **Laura** :(Blushing) I can see wife and commander praising me as I whoop these clowns around. As my step sister … I mean commander approves of this.

 **Kanzashi** :(Blushing) My Hero …(Swaging side to side)

 **Lin** :(Blushing in a calm voice) Yeah I can see it, me and him together ...

 **Houki** :(Blushing in a calm voice) So this is what I have to do to make my dream into a reality.

 **Tatenshi** : So girls are in or out? I mean Ichika as the prize is at stake here!

(As the six girls talk in their head their minds are made up to winning Ichika for themselves)

 **Cholette** :(In her mind) So all we have to do

 **Cecilia** :(In her mind) Is meet the condition

 **Houki** :(In her mind) given to us. The first condition is

 **Lin** :(In her mind) to beat one of the AGS Pilots and the second condition

 **Cecilia** :(In her mind) is to win the tournament. If I can

 **Kanzashi** :(In her mind) complete both of these conditions.

 **Group of Girls** : (In the girl's mind)I CAN HAVE ICHIKA TO MYSELF.(out loud) DEAL !

 **Tatenshi** :(As she walks away in the hallway from them.) Game on girls i hope you train hard for you will need all your skills to win.( As she opens her fan and in the fan it says "The will to win".)

(As Tatenshi walks further away from them)

 **Tatenshi** : Now if you'll excuse me, I have a massage appointment I have to intend to.

 **Group of Girls** : Massage?

(Also overhearing the conversation Honne, Kaoruko,and Shizune are around the corner.)

 **Shizune** : OMG girlz you hear that.

 **Kaoruko** and **Honne** : Yeah we did and we already know what going on.

 **Shizune** : Correct it means that we have a chance to make Ichika are very own once again. Get ready girls it's time for war against those AGS pilots.

 **Kaoruko** and **Honne** : Yep we won't be left behind on this.

 **Shizune** : We tell no one about this ok. We dont want to anything to happen like last time remember. So Honne, make sure you don't open your big mouth!

 **Honne** : Roger That!

(Scene transitions to Ichika's room at night as Ichika comes back after dinner)

 **Ichika** : AAAAhhhhh… training today really left me exhausted. At least that bento Lin made really helped me out today… I really need a shower right now.

(opens his door walks in and finds Tatenshi in her usual shirt only)

 **Tatenshi** : HI!

 **Ichika** : (stares at Tatenshi) Tatenshi? What are you doing here?

 **Tatenshi** : … Hmmm… That wasn't the reaction I was expecting. (puffs out her cheeks) That's no fun.

 **Ichika** : (rubs the back of her head) Well I'm sort of used to it by now. So it's no surprise anymore. Anyway why are you here and dressed like that?

 **Tatenshi** : (smiles) WWWEEELLLLL, don't you remember what we promised before?

 **Ichika** : Promised before? (closes his eyes and thinks to himself)

(Remembers the bet from before)

 **Ichika** : Ah? EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH! W-WAIT YOU MEAN YOU WERE SERIOUS ABOUT THAT?!

 **Tatenshi** : Yup (giggles) and as promised you have to massage me whenever I want for the rest of the year! Sssssoooooooo anytime I want to be exact!

 **Ichika** : B-but y-y-ou a-and m-me

(sighs and lowers his head in defeat)

 **Ichika** : A-alright, can I at least take a shower first?

 **Tatenshi** : (giggles) NOPE!... well you can if I can join you…

 **Ichika** : (blushes and waves his hands around) N-No I can wait, massage first.

 **Tatenshi** : (pouts) AAAAHHHHH, but I really wanted to take a shower with you!

(turns cheerful again)

 **Tatenshi** : Oh well! Now Ichika I want you to massage my boobs FIRST!

 **Ichika** : (blushes) W-WHAT! W-why do I have to do that?!

 **Tatenshi** : (laughs) Ha! I just wanted to see your reaction!

(Scene transitions to 2 helicopters traveling across the ocean around 1230 in the afternoon, inside one of the helicopters are 4 shadowy figures talking to Doctor Victor through a screen)

 **Doctor Victor** : If you look outside your windows you will see IS academy 50 miles away.

 **Shadow Figure Number 1** : So that's the famous IS academy?

 **Shadow Figure Number 2** : Hmmm… doesn't look all that special to me

 **Shadow Figure Number 3** : I want to see what weaklings we get to beat down on.

 **Shadow Figure Number 1** : Aren't they all weak? They have no sense of danger. They'll be lucky to live after what were done with them.

 **Doctor Victor** : Don't act all high and mighty now. Remember what I said? Don't ever underestimate your opponents. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?

 **Shadow 1** : Alright, Alright, Already we'll take caution

 **Shadow 2 and 3** : Roger that!

 **Shadow 4** : …...hmph…

(scene freezes as the helicopter approaches the IS academy)

To be continued…

(end credits with Closing theme)

(Insert Preview)

END of episode 1


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all you Infinite Stratos fans, Nogami and Photon back here to bring you the Episode 2 of our story! But before we start we'd like to thank everyone who read our 1st chapter, so far we've had a great positive reception to out story. We'll keep doing our best to bring you more exciting episodes, so keep supporting us. Now then here's our next chapter, please enjoy!

* * *

Ep.2 -Showcase-

(Scene opens up late evening just as the sun is about to set. Two Helicopters are seen approaching the academy. One is about to land and the other is staying in pace in the air at 300 ft, down below at a training field to greet the helicopter are Chifuyu and Ms. Yamada)

(The first helicopter lands, the door opens, and the engine begins to slow down to a stop. Out steps Doctor Victor and is immediately greeted by Chifuyu and Ms. Yamada)

 **Ms. Yamada** : (bows her head) Doctor Victor I presume?

 **Doctor Victor** : Yes I am, I presume you are the head officials are here to greet us?

 **Ms. Yamada** : (raises her head) Yes we are. I am Ms. Maya Yamada and this here is Ms. Orimura Chifuyu.

 **Doctor Victor** : It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Doctor Victor and it is a pleasure to be at the wonderful IS academy.

 **Ms. Yamada** : Thank you for your kind words.

(Chifuyu and Ms. Yamada start looking around)

 **Chifuyu** : Excuse me Doctor.

Doctor Victor: Yes?

 **Chifuyu** : I was expecting your pilots to be here today, so where are they?

 **Doctor Victor** : Well you see they are…

(The three look up when they hear the sound of doors opening and see 4 mysterious shadowy figures jump out of the helicopter and freefall towards the ground. The 4 figures land on the ground and are revealed once the do a pose. Well 3 out of the 4 of them do a pose the 4th just stands there)

(The 1st person is a dark skinned girl with long black hair, yellow eyes, and in great shape and is wearing a black robe.)

(The 3rd person looks exactly the same as the 1st person but male.)

(The 2nd person is another dark skinned girl with short blonde hair, green eyes, and wearing modernized american clothes)

(The 4th person not in the pose is a dark skinned male with long black with orange highlights on the tips of his hair, brown eyes, and is wearing blue fitted jeans, sneakers, and a black hoodie)

(3 out of 4 are in a pose while the others are just staring at them in silence)

 **Everyone** :...

 **Person 4** : … Why are you guys posing?

 **Person 2** : We're trying to give off a good first impression.

 **Persons 1 and 3** : (speaking together) Why are you not posing?

 **Person 4** : …...Because it's stupid. Why would I do something like that?

 **Person 2** : But everyone at the school is looking!

 **Chifuyu** : Who are you talking about?

(The people in the pose start looking around)

 **Person 2** : … Ummm… Where is everyone?

 **Ms. Yamada** : Ummm… Well you see everyone already went home for the day.

(The people in the pose all face vault)

 **Chifuyu** : (sighs) ugghhh…

 **Doctor Victor** : (in his mind) Imbeciles

 **Person 4** : You're all idiots you know that?

 **Person 2** : Well none of us knew no one would be here in the first place!

 **Person 4** : Actually I already knew that to begin with.

 **Person 1,2,3** : (yells at the same time) WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT IN THE 1ST PLACE BEFORE WE JUMPED OUT OF THE HELICOPTER!

 **Person 4** : Well if I told you we wouldn't have jumped out of the helicopter.

( Person 1, 2, and 3 all face vault. While the others sweat drop, and Person 4 smiles)

 **Chifuyu** : (in her mind): …...Are these people really pilots?

(watches them run around the training grounds)

(Opening credits)

(Before school starts in the classroom halls. Ichika, Houki, and Cecilia are walking to class together. But they see Tatenshi walking with someone they've never seen before in the school. Surprised, they notice he's an american looking girl walking with her as they pass them up to go to class.)

 **Cecilia** : H-H-Hold on who is that walking with Tatenshi. That girl walking right next to her.

 **Houki** : He might be one of those AGS pilots we've heard about, so don't worry about him.

 **Ichika** : Oh wow … I have to meet him.

 **Houki** : Not now, we're going to be late to class again. You will have another chance to meet him. Come on now.

 **Ichika** : Alright let's head on to class. Houki's right we don't want to be late.

(As they head off to class, Ichika bumps into "person 4" around the corner walking to Lin's classroom 1-2.)

 **Ichika** : (falls down on his butt) Ow … That Hurt

 **Person 4** : (tick mark on head)(says calmly) Hey watch where you're going. You see that sign up there. (points to sign) It says no running.

 **Ichika** : (Gets up from the floor) Sorry about that.( As he looks up he sees person 4 in a custom IS academy uniform he had never seen before. Behind him he sees persons 1,2 and 3.)

 **Person 4** : Don't do it again. ( As he walks away to his class.)

 **Ichika** : Hey! Are you guys the new AGS pilots the world news have been talking about?

 **Person 4** : (As he and the group continue to walk away to their class.) Yes. Yes we are.

 **Ichika** : Nice to meet you! I'm Orimura Ichika and you are?

 **Person 4** : (He gets to the classroom and before he enters the door, he turns his head slightly.) It's None of your Goddamn Concern.(The rest of the group goes to their classroom in 1-4.)

(The others just stand there as a gust of wind blows through the halls)

 **Everyone** : …...

 **Ichika** : …...A-a-already…...he doesn't like me …. (sobbing anime tears)

 **Cecilia** : (huffs and crosses her arms)How rude of that guy! He bumps into you and doesn't say excuse me! He has no manners whatsoever! (smiles and puts her hand on Ichika's shoulder) But don't worry Ichika-san you have me!

 **Houki** : (calmly walks up and removes Cecilia's hand from Ichika's shoulder) Cecilia's right. You don't have to worry about them because you have US! Plus if they cause any trouble we can take them.

(Cecilia puffs her cheeks and huffs when Houki removes her hand from Ichika)

(Ichika, Cecilia, and Houki make their way to their classroom as well as the new students. Lin overhearing the conversation between Ichika and Person 4 leaves her with a salty impression of the new guy. As the school starts. Classrooms 1-2 and 1-4 introduce their new students.)

(In Classroom 1-4)

 **IS Instructor 1** : We have 3 new transfer students in class today! Why don't you introduce yourselfs.

 **Person 1** : My name is Nadia

 **Person 3** : My name is Aidan

 **Nadia & Aidan** : (states blandly) We're Twins. AGS Unit Pilots and we are the representatives of egypt.

(The classroom goes wild)

 **IS Student 1-4** : OMG they're twins!

 **IS Student 2-4** : That's so cool!

 **IS Student 3-4** : Aidan looks so cute!

 **IS Student 4-4** : Nadia is so pretty! I love her skin tone!

 **IS Student 5-4** : They're the luckiest siblings ever! A brother and sister duo! That's pretty awesome!

(While everyone is cheering and admiring the twins, Kanzashi looks at them with a critical eye)

 **IS Instructor 1** : Please calm down class we still have one more student to be introduced. Go ahead.

 **Person 2** : (pumps her arm in the air) Hi! class my name is Madelyn Atkinson. It's nice to meet you all! I'm an AGS Unit Pilot as well and the TOP representative of Brazil!

(The classroom goes wild again)

 **IS Student 6-4** : OMG she's also dark skin as well! She's so beautiful!

 **IS Student 7-4** : She must be strong to be a representative of Africa! That's a really big country!

(As the girls continue to go wild over their new students. Kanzashi looks again with a critical eye)

 **Kanzashi** : (Thinks to herself)... Something doesn't seem right with these new students. According to the news, they're supposed to be veteran pilots trained to man those new so called AGS units. Yet… they give off the impression like they've never done this before. .

(In Classroom 2-2)

 **IS Instructor 2** : Good Morning Class we have a new transfer student today! Why don't you introduce yourself to the whole class!.

 **Person 4** : (calmly)Hello… My name is Zeno King I'm an AGS Unit Pilot. But I'm not a representative to any country in any way shape or form. My reason… because they're all too weak to fight at my level. I only fight for myself and no one else. That is all…..

(In the classroom 2-2 all the girls look at him in silence just stunned at what he said)

 **Lin** :(Angrily In her Mind) That stuck up bastard! Who does he think he is! Dissing everyone especially Ichika. (Inside her head, grabs her head in a self projection) AAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW He makes me so mad! (With a angry look on her face towards him.)

 **IS Instrutor 2** : Since you have a big day today Zeno you need to leave an hour early to get ready for the showcase.

 **Zeno** : …... Alright.

 **IS Instrutor 2** : I wish you good luck

 **Zeno** : …...I don't need luck I'm skilled enough to fight by myself.

 **IS Instrutor 2** : (weirdly looks at him)…. Um …. Ok by the way class because of the showcase today, after lunch report to arena 1 to view the showcase with Zeno and his fellow transfer students in action.

(After classes and before the showcase Ichika and the Gang meet up outside the arena so they can all sit together in the arena stands.)

(Scene change to all 6 girls waiting outside the arena for Ichika)

 **Houki** : (taps her foot impatiently) Where the hell is Ichika?! The showcase is about to start!

 **Charles** : It's not right for a gentleman to keep a lady waiting!

(Soon after that, Ichika is seen running up to them)

 **Ichika** : (stops in front of them and pants) S-s-orry I'm late (huff) I lost track of time!

 **Laura** : (huffs) It's still inexcusable that you're late.

 **Ichika** : (claps his hands together) Again sorry about that. Well since we're here, let's head in and get some seats!

(As Ichika is about to head in, he's suddenly grabbed by the sleeve from Kanzashi

 **Kanzashi** : W-wait Ichika, before we head in there's s-something I need to t-tell you.

 **Ichika** : Oh ok. What's up Kanzashi?

 **Kanzashi** : It's about those new transfer students, the AGS Pilots.

 **Ichika** : What about them?

 **Kanzashi** : W-well when some of them were introducing themselves, something felt odd to me.

 **Ichika** : Odd how?

 **Kanzashi** : W-well like they were hiding something about themselves that they don't want anyone else to know about.

 **Ichika** : Really?

 **Kanzashi** : (nods her head) Yes!

 **Lin** : (scoffs) Yeah they're hiding something all right! They're hiding the fact they're REAL JERKS! (clenches her fist while a fire appears behind her)

(everyone besides Ichika sweat drops)

 **Ichika** : Huh? Did something happen in your class with one of the new students, Lin?

 **Lin** : (clenches her fist even harder thinking about what happened) (materializes her IS arm and punches a hole through a wall) HMPH! (walks inside the stadium)

 **Ichika** : (Is scared a little bit after what Lin did) (thinks to himself) W-why did she do that?

 **Ichika** : (Hears an announcement about the showcase about to start) W-w-well looks like the showcase about to start. We better hurry up and head in.

(The group goes inside the arena and Ichika happens to see Tateishi already sitting down.)

 **Tateishi** : (Notices the group, more specifically on Ichika) Ichika! Over here!

(As the the rest of the group shows up behind Ichika.)

 **Ichika** : Hey Tateishi it seems you reserved seats for all of us! Thanks (As he takes a seat at the edge near the stairs right next to Tateishi. The rest of the girls sit to the other side and are very very jealous of Tateishi.)

 **Houki, Lin, Charlotte,Cecilia, Laura** : Why does she get to sit next to Ichika?

 **Kanzashi** : W-why does Onee-chan get to sit next to Ichika?

(The Six girls are not the only ones jealous of the fact that Ichika is sitting next to Tateishi. Someone in the distance is watching the both of them as well as wanting to take Ichika's head off. Giving off a dark aura present that Ichika senses.)

 **Ichika** : (Gets a chill down his spine) What was that feeling?

 **Tateishi** : (notices Ichika shaking) What's wrong Ichika?

 **Ichika** : (turns to Tateishi, while shaking a little) N-nothing I just blanked out for a minute, that's all.

 **Tateishi** : Oh, ok. (Looks back to the stadium) Hey look the Showcase is about to start!

(Making his way to the middle of the arena in a helicopter is Doctor Victor starting to make his announcement to the world. World Spectators, the school students, and staff and the whole world is watching Doctor Vicor unveil his AGS units.)

 **Doctor Victor** : (puts on an earpiece) Hello Ladies and Gentlemen! Boy and girls! Everyone from around the world! I have gathered you all here today to witness history and superiority in the making. I have been talking about the invention that started around the same exact time of the creation of Infinite Stratos. Because of a horrible incident, the Ascension Genetic Stratos Unit never was able to be massed produced making it a failed project. There are only 35 AGS units ever made in existence. Not anyone can control these Units, you have to be genetically enhanced and coded to use the AGS Units. Today I have 4 students all able to use my AGS units. My pilots have 2 to 7 years of experience and ready to show their skills to the world. Now it's time! Without further ado let's start the show.

(The 4 AGS pilots make their way out of the IS unit hangers talking amongst themselves in their customized battle suits.)

 **Nadia & Aidan**: (At the same time) Ready to show the world what AGS Units can do!

 **Madelyn** : I've been ready for this day. We finally get to be seen around the world.

 **Nadia** :(With a monotone voice) This is going to be exciting wouldn't you agree Aidan?

 **Aidan** :(With a monotone voice) I agree Nadia let's show the world what we can do and how powerful we are.

 **Madelyn** : (looks over at Zeno)Hey Zeno why have you not said a word yet? What's up with you?

 **Zeno** : Today we get to show this half ass school what a true pilot is. There is only one person in this school that can keep up with our units. Too bad she isn't a pilot anymore. So let's overtake this school by storm. Understood?!

 **Madelyn, Nadia & Aidan**: RIGHT!

(The 4 pilots step out of the hanger and jump off the platform towards the arena ground. Once they land on the ground they make their way towards the middle of the arena in there own custom battle wear. Everyone keeps their eyes on them)

 **Doctor Victor** : Alright now! For my first demonstration. I will need Madelyn.

 **Madelyn** : Moving (Walks forward and grabs the ring around her neck) Come forward Lunatic Seth! (As the ring on her neck glows, it starts the process of developing the AGS unit on her body.)(The process finishes and everyone is awed by the sight of her AGS unit)

 **Doctor Victor** : (As Madelyn is flying around the arena) As you can see there are a few differences from the IS Unit to AGS Unit. Starting with the size of the unit, as you can see it's a lot smaller compared to the IS unit and more fitted to the pilot. Making it lighter for the user, faster for travel, and more evasive to attacks. (pulls up a screen out of nowhere with his hand) For demonstration purposes only, Madelyn will travel up to the german satellite and back down to this arena in under 15 minutes. (the crowd starts talking about how impossible that is since the IS units can't even do that) (a screen appears for everyone to see with a timer on it counting down from 10) Ready… (Timer hits 0) Go!

 **Madelyn** : Roger Doc! (With incredible speed she takes off into orbit getting to the satellite in under 8 min.)

(Everyone is awestruck by what just happened and the speed of the AGS unit)

 **Doctor Victor** : (laughing) I told you space travel is nothing to these AGS Units.( Madelyn appears on a screen at the satellite smiling and waving hi to everyone. Back down on earth, people in the arena are watching the event on a digital screen as the broadcast comes from the German satellite itself.)

 **Charlotte** : (amazed) Amazing! No IS is ready for space travel yet! (She can still see most of her body) How is she able to breath in space?

 **Ichika** : There's no way that's possible!

 **Laura** : But it is possible now, since that's a live feed from our satellite!

(Everyone sees on the screen that Madelyn is making her way back into orbit)

 **Doctor Victor** : (begins to speak and catches everyone's attention) Now I bet you're wondering how all this is possible, yes? Well it's simple, the AGS unit is able to keep its user at normal perfect temperature in any place whether it's space, under water, or in a field of molten lava.(Switch to Madelyn's channel of comms) Alright come back down before time's up. You have least 5 minutes to get down to the arena!

 **Madelyn** : On my way back down. (As she makes her way back down to orbit, she is set on fire.)

 **Doctor Victor** : As you can see on the screen as she enters the orbit she is set on fire, due to entering the earth's atmosphere. Normally this would kill a normal person, but the AGS is quick to respond about the temperature change, thus protecting the pilot, before she burns up in the atmosphere. As you look closely you can see that she's just fine.

(Madelyn hits the ocean and emerges from the ocean, cooling herself off before making her way to the school completing her challenge with only 2 min left to spare.)

 **Doctor Victor** : Moving on to the proficiency of the AGS Units and the pilots we have a target test setup and then all four pilots are going to be fighting the instructors of the school next match.

(Scene change to Zeno in the middle of the arena)

 **Doctor Victor** : Now I want to introduce you all to Zeno, he's only been within the group for 2 years now. But he's the best pilot we have out of our small group of 4. Now if you .will turn your attention to Zeno, he will demonstrate for us his AGS abilities

 **Zeno** :(Zeno moves forward) I'm ready.

(everyone starts whispering and gives him a questioning look)

 **Doctor Victor** : Ready? How are you ready? You have yet to bring out your AGS.

 **Zeno** : Don't worry I'll be fine. Just start the event.

 **Doctor Victor** : (looks at Zeno suspiciously) …...Very Well then. (screen pops up with a countdown, while Zeno gets in a boxing stance ready to take down the targets)

 **Doctor Victor** : Ready… (timer hits zero) BEGIN!

(Targets began to pop up all around him. With quick reactions time he starts to take down the targets as soon as they pop up. Time on hitting the targets are showing 1.7 seconds. So before they appear Zeno is able to see them as they are about to get hit. Increasing his reaction body time to hit the targets the seconds drop from being 1.7 seconds to 0.8 seconds a target. Now holographic IS pilot targets start to appear and attack Zeno while moving around the arena. Having no hesitation to the new targets, he strikes them down with his wind attacks as well as dodging their he jumps up into the air and flips his body upside down and proceeds to onslaught with his wind abilities, taking the targets now even better than before, almost predicting where they would be. As he lands on the ground, the event ends and the crowd is stunned into silence)

(Ichika and his group are stunned with wide eyes at the display they just witnessed)

 **Kanzashi** : (stuttering with her hands on her mouth) N-N-No W-way, T-that i-isn't possible.

 **Charlotte** : T-That like nothing I've ever seen before

 **Laura** : …

 **Ichika** : W-w-wow

 **Houki** : Yeah W-wow is right. His attacks were all accurate and precise with none wasted what-so-ever.

 **Lin** : W-what t-the H-hell are we up against?!

 **Tatenshi** :... (in her mind) Interesting…

(As Zeno leaves the stage, the other 3 pilots go next, but none come close to his score, as the event goes on the next event is the fight against the instructors. A quick montage happens with all 4 pilots fighting their instructors and win against all of them with all the instructors taken down easily. Also Zeno doesn't use his AGS again to fight his instructor.)

 **Doctor Victor** : Well that concludes our special AGS event today. I hope all of you have

seen the potential that my AGS units possess. As you exit the stadium, have a nice day.

(Students, Staff, and Spectators start to leave arena 1. Students and Staff start to talk about what happened as they leave the arena. As Ichika and the girls talk amongst each other as they come out of the arena. They discuss about the showcase and the new AGS unit pilots.)

 **Tatenshi** : So what do you think about the new pilots?

 **Cecilia** : They're a force to be wreckin with in my personal opinion.

 **Laura** : No way anyone of us can keep up with one of those units! It's impossible!

 **Charlotte** : What's even more insane about this is that the named Zeno King.

 **Kanzashi** : (nods her head) It was like he chose not to activate his AGS unit but at the same time he was able to access all his attacks. It was really hard analyzing his AGS unit unlike the other three. It was like he tried to hide the secrets of his unit from the world.

 **Tatenshi** : So you noticed it too, little sister!

 **Charlotte** :He might be one opponent to watch out for.

 **Ichika** : Well I guess these guys are really strong.

 **Houki** : (In her Mind) It's going to get harder to get closer to Ichika if I don't train harder to fight these pilots. I just have to beat one of them and hope I don't get paired up with that guy.

 **Tatenshi** : Well that being said,I hope you guys practice up for the upcoming matches. You guys have seen for yourself what these AGS pilots can do and it seems they're not pushovers. I hope you girls train hard and are prepared for what comes next.(As she walk off on a separate path from the group.)

(As the other girls start leaving to do their thing, it ends up being just Ichika and Houki walking together at this point)

 **Houki** : (suddenly remembers something) I-I-I Got to go too! I just remembered I need to pick up something from my kendo class.

 **Ichika** : Oh ok. If that's the case I'll come with you.

 **Houki** : (blushes) W-w-wait, W-w-what?! What are you talking about! I-I-I don't need your help, I can do it by m-myself!

 **Ichika** : (smiles) Don't worry about it! The kendo dojo is pretty close by and I don't want you to be alone at this hour.

 **Houki** : (looks at Ichika, then turns her head down): W-w-well o-o-k, If you insist.

 **Ichika** : (grabs Houki's hand) Great! Let's Go! (drags her towards the dojo)

 **Houki** : (stares at their hands together and stares up at Ichika)

(Scene change to the dojo with Ichika waiting outside the dojo for Houki)

(Soon Houki walks out with her Katana in her hands)

 **Houki** : S-sorry I took so long

 **Ichika** : (smiles) Don't worry about it! Ready to go?

 **Houki** : Y-yeah. Let's go.

(As they walk down the pathway to the school dorms, they suddenly see Zeno in the middle of the pathway in his IS uniform with a giant spider confronting them)

 **Ichika** : W-what the!

 **Houki** : (stares intensely at Zeno) You're!

 **Zeno** : As you see before you two there is a tarantula, (the tarantula is eating an insect) eating a lesser being that he caught because the other one decided to let down his guard for one moment. So what would happen now if the hunter became the hunted.

(Suddenly something begins to move in his uniform, and then from the left sleeve of his uniform a centipede begins to slither his way out and viciously attacks the tarantula, while Zeno smiles at the display)

(Ichika and Houki are watching the display in shock and horror)

 **Ichika** : (In his head) N-No W-Way!

 **Houki** : (In her head) I-Is he referring the tarantula or us?!

 **Ichika** : (In his head) W-w-hat is going on here?!

(The centipede finishes devouring the tarantula and Zeno catches Ichika's and Houki's attention)

 **Zeno** : Now then, from what you've just seen, who do you think represents who in this situation? Hmph, I'm coming for you 2 next (points at Houki) Shinonono Houki, (points at Ichika) Orimura Ichika.

(As Zeno walks away, Ichika and Houki are stunned in horror and silence at what they just saw and heard from Zeno)

(As he walks away the frame freezes and leaves a picture moment)

(end credits with Closing theme)

(Insert Preview)

End of Episode 2


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all you Infinite Stratos fans, Nogami and Photon back here to bring you what you've all been waiting for... (drumroll) Episode 3 of our story! Now then here's our next chapter, please enjoy and we'll keep doing our best to bring you more exciting episodes in the future!

* * *

Ep.3 -Beatdown

Ichika vs Madelyn-

(Later on that night, As Ichika is brushing his teeth, he remembers the whole situation with Zeno and reflects on it)

(As he finishes, he leaves the bathroom only to be greeted by Tatenshi with only a shirt on again)

 **Tatenshi** : Hi Ichika!

 **Ichika** : Tatenshi! WHY ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE THAT AGAIN!

 **Tatenshi** : Why? It's cause I want a massage again of course!

 **Ichika** : (closes his eyes and shields them with his hands) AGAIN! WHY?!

 **Tatenshi** : Why? (smiles evilly) Don't you remember our bet?

 **Ichika** : (remembers the bet and sighs in defeat) Y-yeah I remember…

 **Tatenshi** : Yup! So I want one now!

 **Ichika** : (sighs in defeat) O-o-ok…

(Ichika begins to massage Tatenshi, she notices the distressed look on his face)

Tatenshi: What's wrong?

 **Ichika** : …

 **Tatenshi** : Ichika? Hello?

 **Ichika** : … Huh? What? Sorry did you say something?

 **Tatenshi** : I asked what was wrong?

 **Ichika** : Oh sorry! It's nothing really?

 **Tatenshi** : (Puts on a serious face) Is it about your confrontation with that pilot Zeno.

 **Ichika** : (stunned) H-how did you?

 **Tatenshi** : Let's say I have my sources.

 **Ichika** : (sighs) Y-yeah, what he said really bothered me.

 **Tatenshi** : How so?

 **Ichika** : (Turns away) W-well he looked like he hated us and told us he wanted to defeat us, even though Houki and I have never met him before in our lifes.

 **Tatenshi** : Are you sure?

 **Ichika** : Y-yeah, so I'm just worried that we'll have to face him head on sooner or later and I don't want to see anyone hurt.

 **Tatenshi** : … Well I understand your point, but right now a conflict with him will be unavoidable in the future. So when that time comes, you'll have to make a tough decision there.

 **Ichika** : (looks back at tatenshi) Tatenshi…

 **Tatenshi** : (smiles again and then pouts) But, I'm really jealous you know!

 **Ichika** : Jealous?

 **Tatenshi** : (looks away from Ichika) Yeah you got to walk back together with Shinonono-san in the middle of the night!

 **Ichika** : (anime sweat drops) T-that's what you're jealous of?

 **Tatenshi** : Yup! (Smiles evilly) SO as punishment I want you to massage my butt!

 **Ichika** : (blushes) W-WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THAT!

 **Tatenshi** : (points and laughs at Ichika ) Just Kidding! I just wanted to see your reaction!

 **Ichika** : (sighs and hangs his head in defeat) I-I fell for it again.

(Suddenly the door to the room opens and seen walking in is Chifuyu)

 **Chifuyu** : Hey Orimura, start packing your bags, you're moving…

(Walks in to see Ichika massaging Tatenshi on his bed with nothing on except a shirt)

 **Ichika** : C-chifuyu-nee

 **Tatenshi** : Hey there sensei!

 **Chifuyu** : (looks at them and sighs) You know we have school rules against intimate relationships.

 **Ichika** : What are you… (looks at Tatenshi and blushes) WAIT IT'S NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL (waves his hands in protest)!

 **Tatenshi** : (smiles evilly than gives an innocent look) Really? Cause I thought this experience was beginning to be enjoyable for the both of us…...darling.

 **Ichika** : (blushes even more) WILL YOU STOP MAKING THE SITUATION WORSE FOR US!

 **Chifuyu** : (sighs) Whatever, like I was saying before I need you to pack your bags. You're moving to a new room today.

 **Ichika** : Moving? Why?

 **Chifuyu** : Isn't it obvious you're moving to the new male wing of the student dorms.

 **Ichika** : M-male wing? When did we have a male wing?

(Opening Sequence)

(Ichika and Chifuyu are walking down a hallway)

 **Ichika** : (Looks around) I don't ever remember this place being here before.

 **Chifuyu** : That's because it was built under construction secretly during summer break, in the rare case that we found any more male pilots.

 **Ichika** : (nods his head) I see. So am I getting a room to myself now?

 **Chifuyu** : (shakes her head) Unfortunately no. The rooms aren't finished yet, so we only have a couple available now. So unluckily for you, you'll have to room with someone.

 **Ichika** : I see. Wait who else is there to fill up the rooms.

 **Chifuyu** : Did you forget already?

 **Ichika** : What are you? OOPPMH!

(As Ichika turns a corner he bumps into someone and falls down, as he looks up, he notices that it's Zeno walking the same way)

 **Zeno** : Watch where you're going. (Looks down) (groans in annoyance) ugh it's you again.

 **Ichika** : (shocked look) Y-you're

 **Chifuyu** : Ah perfect timing. Orimura, I'd like you to meet your new roommate.

 **Ichika** : (quickly turns his head to Chifuyu) Roommate, h-h-he's m-my R-ROOMMATE?!

 **Zeno** : … I see.

 **Ichika** : (Quickly gets up) C-chifuyu-nee, t-this has to be a m-m-istake! I-I can't r-room with (points at Zeno) HIM!

 **Chifuyu** : (slaps him in the back of the head) First off that's Orimura sensei to you. Second off be more respectable to your new roommate, who knows how long you two will be together.

 **Ichika** : (stutters) W-what do you mean by that?

 **Chifuyu** : Zeno here was the only other male we could pair you up with.

 **Ichika** : What about the other guy?

 **Chifuyu** : Nadia is rooming with his sister per their request. Since they're siblings.

 **Ichika** : B-b-but…

 **Zeno** : Stop your complaining already. (Ichika looks at him) What's done is done, so deal with it.

(Ichika is stunned speechless at what Zeno just said)

 **Chifuyu** : Well, since that's settled. I'll leave you 2 to get acquainted. Zeno you'll show Orimura to his room right?

(Zeno just nods his head)

 **Chifuyu** : Alright then I'll leave you two to it.

(As Chifuyu leaves, Ichika and Zeno are just silent and staring at each other, soon Zeno turns around and starts walking off while Ichika is still staring at him)

 **Zeno** : (turns his head around) Well are you just going to sit there all night or are you going to follow me to the room.

(Zeno starts walking again, while Ichika gets up and starts to follow him)

(scene change to the next day on the cafeteria. Ichika is seen with the other girls, except for Kanzashi and Tatenashi having breakfast, but while the others are eating, Ichika has his head on the table)

 **Houki** : Ichika, What's wrong?

 **Ichika** : …

 **Houki** : Ichika?

 **Ichika** : …

 **Charlotte** : (puts her hand on his shoulder and tries to wake him up) Ichika?

 **Ichika** : (Ichika brings his head up like he just woke up) H-huh? What?

 **Charlotte** : Ichika, is something wrong, you seem really tired?

 **Ichika** : I kind of am, sorry about that. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night.

 **Houki** : Why did something happen last night?

 **Cecelia** : (asks suspiciously) Yes did something happen last night?

 **Ichika** : (Rubs the back of head with his hand) Well the truth is I got a new roommate last night.

 **All the girls** : WHAT?!

 **Lin** : W-what d-do you mean a new r-roommate?!

 **Cecilia** : Y-yes, w-who is it and is it someone I'm aware of?!

 **Laura** : Who would dare share the same room as my wife?!

 **Charlotte** : Y-yeah, w-why would they give you a roommate now of all times?!

 **Houki** : I-is it someone we know?!

 **Ichika** : (Waves his hands in front of his face) W-wait calm down everyone! It's not what you think! I'm actually rooming with one of the other male students!

(The girls soon calm down and look at him questioningly)

 **Houki** : Oh yeah, that's right we did get more male students the other day.

 **Laura** : (shakes her head) Yes I do recall them somewhat and their impressive skills. If that's the case which of the two did you get roomed with.

 **Ichika** : (rubs his head and sighs) Well I actually got roomed with that psychopath named Zeno.

 **Houki** : (in her mind) (shocked) N-no way! N-Not him!

 **Lin** : (slams her hands on the table) WWHAAT?! YOU GOT PAIRED UP WITH THAT ASSHOLE!

 **Ichika** : (sighs with his head down) Y-yeah I don't like it either. But I have no choice in the matter. We're stuck as roommates together.

 **Charlotte** : Yeah I can see him as a dangerous threat. So why would they put you 2 together out of all people.

 **Ichika** : Well the thing is that other male student, Aidan got roomed with his sister. So he was the only option left. (sighs in defeat)

 **Laura** : I see. Yet that doesn't explain why you're so tired.

 **Ichika** : Well the thing is, with us sharing a room together, I was on edge the entire night. So I couldn't sleep at all.

 **Cecilia** : Oh poor Ichika-san! (hugs Ichika)

 **Ichika** : C-Cecilia?! (shocked while all the other girls look in rage and jealously)

 **Cecilia** : It's just awful you can't get any sleep! Well if you need some sleep you can come by my room and sleep with me there!

 **Ichika** : U-uh, well (suddenly feels massive killing intent)

 **The other girls** : ICHIKA!

(SCENE CHANGE TO CLASSROOM)

 **Chifuyu** : Listen up! Exactly two weeks from now, the IS spectators of the school have decided to hold a tournament for all pilots here at the academy.

(class starts muttering between themselves)

 **Chifuyu** : I know you all have questions, but refrain from asking them for now, there will be a student assembly later today to explain more details on this tournament. Ok, not with that out of the way, let's begin class!

(As class starts, Ichika has a worried look on his face)

(Scene change to student assembly, the students are waiting and talking. They suddenly quiet down once Tatenshi takes the stage)

 **Tatenshi** : (walks up to the stand on stage and stands in front of the mike) Hello student body and welcome to another student assembly! Today we have assembled you here to speak to you about this upcoming tournament that the Is spectators all over the world have put together.

(crowd starts muttering)

 **Tatenshi** : This tournament's rules is a standard 1 on 1 fight, until ruled otherwise by the spectators. Each fight will last until one person reaches to 0 on their shield levels like in standard exhibition matches. Anybody from any grade or class can join, but be warned the tournament will be a week long and will be televised around the entire world for every person to see. The very first round is going to be broken into 2 Days, A Group and B group. After that the tournament will go on to the next day with the semifinals and finally the finals.

(crowd starts muttering again)

 **Tatenshi** : With that said I wish all students participating the best of luck, and use the 2 weeks you have to better prepare yourselves (winks).

(SCENE CHANGE TO THE ROOFTOP OF THE SCHOOL WITH ICHIKA AND THE OTHER GIRLS)

 **Ichika** : So are any of you going to participate in the tournament? We'll have to go up against upper class people and the new AGS Pilots in this one.

 **Cecilia** : Of Course! I'm going to win the whole thing! No one stands a chance against me and Blue Tears

 **Laura** : Quit your babbling, I'll also be participating, so don't think you'll take the win here, especially against my Schwarzer Regen.

 **Lin** : Ha! As if! I'm going to beat everyone there with Shenlong! (In her mind) Plus I'll get to show that arrogant prick what I'm made of! (clenches her fist)

 **Charlotte** : Don't get ahead of yourselves just yet, I'm going to be there too with my Rafale Revive!

 **Houki** : (In her mind) This'll be a duel to determine who's better!

(The main 5 girls start arguing with each other again)

 **Ichika** : They sure seem pumped up for this (turns to Kanzashi standing next to him) How about you Kanzashi?

 **Kanzashi** : U-uh, yes! I'll do my best with Uchigane Nishiki (clenches her fist) (In her mind) Especially for the prize at the end.

 **Ichika** : (smiles) Well then let the best person win in 2 weeks.

(scene change to the bottom of the building near the rooftop)

 **Aidan** : (snickers) They really think they're going to win! (laughs)

 **Nadia** : What fools.

 **Madelyn** : If they thought what we showed at showcase was all we had, then they're in for a rude wake up call.

 **Zeno** : …

(scene change to a training montage of everyone preparing for the tournament)

 **The seven girls and Ichika** : I'M GOING TO WIN!

(shows the AGS pilots fighting hand to hand, except Zeno who's shown not training at all watching the other training.)

(Scene change to the day of the tournament in arena 1 at 8:30 clock)

 **Announcer** :(On the loudspeaker) The tournament starts at 9:00. Everyone who is participating in the tournament report to the locker in arena one for matchup pairings. (As all the pilots are in the locker room ready to receive the matchup pairings. Most of the pilots are eager to see who they are up against.)

 **Ichika** : (In his mind) There's a good chance I could get a student that does not have a personal IS. Then again I can get someone like Houki, Tatenshi, or even Laura that can possibly mop the floor with me in battle and then there's them. The AGS Unit pilots and their personal AG units are league of their own.(As images of the AGS pilots in the Showcase pop up in his head. He starts to get tense and is noticed by Charlotte)

 **Charlotte** : (puts her hand on his shoulder, which snaps him out of his tense trance) Hey Ichika are you alright?

 **Ichika** : (weak smile) Yeah I'm good.

 **Charlotte** : O-O-OK

 **Houki** :(Staring at Ichika)(In her Mind) I don't blame him for feeling this way today for what we saw and what he said to us.(Turns and Looks directly at Zeno angrily, while Zeno just looks at the screen)(Flashback to the confrontation with Zeno)

 **Announcer** : Now for what you've all been waiting for! The matchup pairing for the first round!

(The match ups are revealed on a digital screen in the locker room and arena area as well. The match ups show all 16 matches that are happening. The matches that stuck out the most are the AGS Unit showing the very first match with Ichika Orimura vs Madelyn Blackwell, other matches that stood out were Aidan Heliopolis vs Tatenshi Sarashiki, Kanzashi Sarashiki vs Nadia Heliopolis and Houki Shinonono vs Zeno King.)

 **Houki** : (stares angrily at Zeno) (In her mind) So I'm against him.

 **Madelyn** :(dancing and parading in the locker room) Yaaaahhhhhoooooooo I get the weakest one. YES! The first match is mine!

 **Ichika** : Hey! Don't underestimate me! I'm not that weak!

 **Madelyn** : (Bluntly) Yes you are.

 **Ichika** : NO I'M NOT!

 **Madelyn** : Ok then prove it and show Lunatic Seth and myself a good time. (As she hugs and rubs up against Ichika.)

 **Ichika** : H-hey! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

(As quickly as she got on Ichika. Lin, Laura, Charlotte and Cecilia grab her off Ichika and toss her back to the Zeno and the group.)

The 4 girls that threw Madelyn: (Evil Faces) STAY AWAY FROM Ichika YOU WHORE!

 **Madelyn** :(flips in mid air and lands on her feet) I hope to see you on the battlefield soon. (As she walks away she stops and turns her head) Oh Ichika by the way if you need a real women to give what you need (lick her lips) I'm right here (Blows Ichika a kiss).

(The 3 AGS pilots walk away and go their separate ways except for Zeno)

 **Zeno** :(Before walking out Zeno looks down at Houki) I was hoping to face Nadia, Aidan, or Madelyn. But I get something better instead. I get Tabane Shinonono's little sister Houki Shinonono.(Turn his head to the side) I'm the one in control of your fate tomorrow.(Walks out of the locker room)

 **Ichika** : Houki don't listen to him. You have nothing to fear you have all of us.

 **Announcer** :(On the loudspeaker) Will Madelyn and Mr. Orimura Ichika report to the cockpit. Your match starts in 10 mins.

 **Ichika** :Ok I got to go.(Starts to walk out)

 **Houki** : WAIT! Ichika.

 **Ichika** : What is it Houki?

 **Houki** : DON'T LOSE TO THOSE FAKE IS PILOTS YOU UNDERSTAND ME YOU BETTER WIN!

 **Ichika** : Understood.(Heads to his cockpit to get ready for his match where he meets up with Chifuyu)

(Scene change to the arena Madelyn awaits for Ichika with her AGS, Lunatic Seth already deployed. Ichika gets ready to deploy his Byakushiki.)

 **Ichika** : Alright I'm ready. I'm coming for you Madelyn!

 **Chifuyu** : Ichika are you ready for this?

 **Ichika** : Yeah I'm going to take her down!

 **Chifuyu** : (serious face) Watch yourself Ichika we don't know the full capabilities of her AGS unit. It's obviously hiding something more than what you saw before. Take caution when you fight her ok little brother.

 **Ichika** : (nods his head) Understood.

(Ichika launches off into the arena and meets Madelyn in the center arena ready to is a countdown from 10.)

 **Madelyn** : I hope you're ready for me to pin you down and show you a proper lesson on how to battle.

 **Ichika** : No, I'll be the one to teach you the proper lesson in battle.

(the countdown reaches to zero)

 **Ichika** : I'm gonna crush you. (charges forward to Madelyn)

 **Madelyn** : …

(Madelyn dodges the charge moves to the side and flies up in the air, Ichika soon follows quickly shoots right and discharges an electrical blast towards him. Ichika dodges, but soon 3 more head towards his way. Not seeing the attack beforehand, Ichika takes all 3 blasts head on)

 **Ichika** : (grunts)(In his head) W-what the hell was that?!

(down below all the girls who are gathered and watching are just as surprised at what happened)

 **Cecilia** : T-those were electrical discharge blasts?! How the heck was it able to do that?!

 **Laura** : (stares intensely) I don't know, but they are hiding more secrets than we originally thought and saw.

(back to the battle, Madelyn descends back to the battlefield after hitting Ichika with the blasts. Madelyn lifts up her hands and starts to produce 3 electrical balls that appear in her hands. After recovering from the previous attacks, Ichika pulls out Yukihira Nigata and charges. Ichika swings his Nigata and manages to strike Madelyn with a very good blow, which causes her 3 electrical balls to disappear and the electricity connecting them.)

 **Madelyn** : (grunts) Lucky shot, before I could finish you.

 **Ichika** : It wasn't luck. It was the drive from the promise I made earlier.

 **Madelyn** : (looks up) What promise?

 **Ichika** : (closes his eyes and remembers his promise to Houki) (opens his eyes) I PROMISED NOT TO LOSE TO YOU!

 **Madelyn** : (gets up) I see…

(Ichika begins to circles her in a counter clockwise motion and starts shooting at her, Madelyn soon starts to dodge the shots left and right. One shot nearly misses her head.)

 **Madelyn** :(In her Mind) How naive see how you like this Discharge Barrier

(Madeyln makes an electrical explosive wave hitting Ichika, causing him to lose a lot of shield points, but still manages to stay in the battle.)

(scene change to Chifuyu in the control room)

 **Ms. Yamada** : What kind of attack was that just now?

 **Chifuyu** : It looked like an electrical blast coming from the AGS that looked like a defensive move used for offensive.

(scene change back to the stands)

 **Houki** : W-what was that just now?!

 **Kanzashi** : (pulls up a small digital screen) It looks like an EMP Blast wave emitted from her AGS unit Lunatic Seth. Im getting a core reading but the energy is not like anything I've ever seen before. The energy that was lashing out was actually focused from AGS unit itself. Because of the energy that's inside of the AGS unit it was able to deal a massive amount of damage to the Byakushiki. It nearly took it out for good.

 **Charlotte** : It looked like a very devastating attack. I hope Ichika's all right.

(back to the battle,, as the dust clears Ichika is seen all right and ready to fight again. While Madelyn is seen completely all right and giggling)

 **Madelyn** : I'm surprised that you're still standing after that attack.

 **Ichika** : (pants heavily) Of course, I'm much tougher than I look.

 **Madelyn** : (giggles) We'll see about that.

(Madelyn start flying back at a diagonal motion, shooting electrical blasts at a rapid rate, until she gets high enough in the air, at least 250 ft in the sky and continues firing electrical blasts at Ichika. Ichika starts to fly towards her, dodging her attacks)

 **Ichika** : Madelyn GET READY! (charges at her while he yells)

(As Ichika gets closer, Madelyn continues to fire electrical blasts at him. Once he reaches a certain distance, instantly stops firing at him. She crosses her arms together and electricity starts emitting from her. As Ichika gets even closer, she opens her arms and a big giant lightning bolt descends from the sky)

 **Madelyn** : Welcome Ichika …. To your demise. Divine Discharge Blot!

(As the bolt descends, Ichika doesn't notice the bolt coming his way and instead charges head using the Ignition Boost his speed and attacking with his weapon the Yuki Nigata heading straight for Madelyn to strike her down for the win)

(Scene change to Chifuyu and Ms. Yamada)

 **Ms. Yamada** : WHAT IS HE DOING?!

 **Chifuyu** : That reckless fool, he doesn't see the bolt coming his way!

(Scene change to Zeno and the others)

 **Nadia and Aidan** : (at the same time) That idiot, he took the bait as Madelyn wanted.

 **Zeno** : (laughs)

(Scene change to the girls)

 **All the girls** : ICHIKA!

(Scene change to the battle)

 **Madelyn** : Say good night Ichika. Lunatic Strike Bolt.

(Freeze frame to Ichika about to strike Madelyn with the huge bolt headed towards the both of them)

(end credits with Closing theme by BoA 보아_Who Are You Feat. 개코)

(Insert Preview)

End of episode 3

XD


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all you loyal IS fans out there, It's Nogami and Photon here welcoming you back for chapter 4 of our story! First off we'd like to apologize for the wait. It took us a little bit longer this time around to get this chapter just perfect for all you readers out there that have supported us so far! So without further to do, the Rush Hour Duo would like to present Chapter 4! We hope you enjoy and we look to providing you with even more fun chapters to read in the future!

* * *

Ep.4 -The Battle Of Siblings-  
AGS Twins vs Sarashiki Sisters!

(Ichika's about to strike Madelyn with the huge bolt headed towards the both of them)

(scene change to Chifuyu and Ms. Yamada)

 **Ms. Yamada** : WHAT IS HE DOING?!

 **Chifuyu** : That reckless fool, he doesn't see the bolt coming his way!

(scene change to Zeno and the others)

 **Nadia and Aidan** : (at the same time) That idiot, he took the bait as Madelyn wanted.

 **Zeno** : (laughs)

(scene change to the girls)

 **All the girls** : ICHIKA!

(Scene change to the battle)

 **Madelyn** : Say good night Ichika "Lunatic Strike Bolt".

(Before Ichika can get into strike range with his Yuki Nigata the Strike bolt hits both Madelyn and Ichika. With the pressure of the bolt hitting both of them Ichika and Madelyn quickly gets dragged down to the ground with the strike of the bolt. A huge smoke cloud is formed at the spot of the bolt that impacted.)

(Opening Sequence: One OK Rock)

(scene change to the girls)

 **Houki** : ICHIKA!

 **Cecilia** : What happened to Ichika?! Kanzashi will he be ok?!

 **Kanzashi** : That was a massive attack he just took. Once again the energy inside of her AGS unit allowed her to make that bolt in the …. wait could it be the attack she tried to do before.

(Flashback to her making the three electrical balls that was connecting to each she got struck down by Ichika.)

 **Kanzashi** : She was trying to end the match with him as early as possible. But it didn't work the first time because Ichika stopped her attack from before.

(Scene Change to the Cockpit area)

 **Ms. Yamada** : It looks like both pilots took massive amount of damage. Do you think Ichika's ok ?

 **Chifuyu** : Her true intention was to take him down with that lightning bolt the whole time she was setting him up the whole time. A Lightning Bolt that size will kill someone without a doubt. But I believe Ichika can make it out of this. We just need to hope for the best.

 **Ms. Yamada** : You're right! We just need to believe in his abilities it seems that he always finds a way to pull through.

(Scene Change back to the battle)

(As the smoke clears everyone in the arena stands sees Madelyn with a foot on Ichika's head and standing on it. Ichika's shield energy is all out and Madelyn has at least 100 out of 600 of of her own shield energy left. The horn blows to stop the match and declares Madelyn Blackwell the winner.)

(crowd starts cheering for the winner, except for the girls who are just stunned in silence)

(scene change to Chifuyu and Ms Yamada)

 **Ms. Yamada** : H-he lost.

 **Chifuyu** : Of course he did, from the very beginning Madelyn set him up and he took the bait.

(scene change to the girls)

 **Kanzashi** : N-no way he lost

 **Tantenshi** : Of course he did.

 **Kanzashi** : O-onii-chan?

 **Tantenshi** : That girl, Madelyn had him from the very beginning, with those electrical balls, once he slashed her the balls disappeared and made the ions in the ball be released into the sky which amplified her next attacks, making them even more deadly than before. All it took was one hit and it was over.

 **Laura** : Yes for someone like her to have such skills and planning, she must have been trained well.

 **Charlotte** : I agree, but now only question is by who?

(Tantenshi looks over at a certain part of the arena)

 **Kanzashi** : Onii-chan?

 **Speaker** : Attention, the next match will be Cecilia Alcott Vs Kiyoka Aikawa, will the 2 contestants please report to the launch pits.

 **Cecilia** : Ah! That's me, I better get going

 **Houki** : Wait hold up Cecilia, we'll come with you!

(Scene change to the locker room with Ichika changing back to his school uniform)

 **Ichika** : (remembering back to the last battle) I can't believe I lost. I was too careless and fell into her trap. I have to get stronger if I want to beat him.

(Ichika changes back to his school uniform and begins to walk out of the locker room, once he gets outside he's greeted by all the girls who are waiting for him)

 **Ichika** : (Surprised) E-everyone.

 **Charlotte** : Ichika, are you ok?

 **Ichika** : (puts on a smile) Y-yeah I'm just fine. A little shocked I lost, but ok.

 **Lin** : (grabs Ichika and begins to shake him) WHY DIDN'T YOU WIN AGAINST THAT BITCH ICHIKA!? WHY?!

 **Ichika** : (while being shaked) Well I didn't know what to against some of her attacks. It was really difficult to fight against a lighting based AGS units are really something else. (In his mind) Now I know what I'm up against for the next time I fight her.

 **Ichika** : (looks at Houki after Lin stops shaking him) Houki, listen. (sighs) I'm sorry I couldn't keep our promise. I was too careless during the battle.

 **Houki** : (sighs) Don't beat yourself too much over it. I'll take down the next AGS unit during my I fight.

 **Ichika** : Houki. (puts on a smile) Then I'll be sure to root for you during your match.

 **Houki** : (nods her head) Y-yeah. (In her mind) He's going to be cheering for me! (produces a small blush)

(seeing this all the other girls give off a really strong evil aura)

 **Ichika** : (shivers in fear) Why do I feel like someone wants to kill me right now?

(back in the arena during Cecilia's match)

 **Cecilia** : (feels a shiver down her spine) Why do I feel like someone just got the better of me right now? (while she's asking herself this she fires her rifle more rapidly than normal and completely takes down her opponent).

 **Announcer** : WINNER CECILIA ALCOTT!

(Crowd Cheers)

 **Announcer** : Next match Kanzashi Sarashiki Vs Nadia, will the 2 contestants please report to the launch pits.

(scene change back to Ichika and the others)

 **Kanzashi** : Ah! Looks like I'm up.

 **Ichika** : Good luck Kanzashi.

 **Kanzashi** : (gives a small blush) R-right I'll do my best! (clenches her fists)

 **Tatenshi** : (puts her hand on Kanzashi's shoulder) Go out there and win Little sis.

 **Kanzashi** : (surprised) R-right! I'll do my best Onee-chan!

(As Kanzashi goes to get ready, all the other girls see this and emit another evil aura)

 **All the girls** : (In their minds) Ichika better wish me luck for MY match, or ELSE!

 **Ichika** : (shivers) There's that feeling again!

(scene change to Madelyn walking and approaching Zeno)

 **Madelyn** : (waves) What up Zeno.

 **Zeno** : Sup Madelyn. That was some fine work out there against that noob pilot Ichika Orimura.

 **Madelyn** : Yeah it was pretty easy putting him in my trap. I'm surprise that he was able to survive my Discharge Barrier. I was sure it would take him out. I put a lot of power behind that attack.

 **Zeno** : Yeah I was sure he was taken out when you unleashed Discharge Barrier. But it seems to me that they have more power than we expected.

 **Madelyn** : By the way where's Aidan ? Nadia's match is about to start soon shouldn't he be here supporting his twin sister.

 **Zeno** : Yeah he's supporting her alright. Look out there in the arena.

 **Madelyn** : (looks over at the arena) W-w-wait WHAT ?!

(scene change to the arena, Kanzashi is waiting for her opponent)

 **Kanzashi** : (in her mind) This is strange, she was supposed to be here by now.

(soon her opponent comes out followed by another)

(Nadia and Aidan enter the field and the crowd starts murmuring in surprise)

 **Kanzashi** : (shocked) W-what the?!

(Nadia and Aidan make it to the center of the field and face Kanzashi)

 **Kanzashi** : A-Aidan, w-what are you doing out here?! M-my match is with Nadia.

 **Aidan** : Yes I fully understand that your match is with my sister.

 **Nadia** : However we thought it would be more fun if this became a tag match instead.

(The crowd mutters some more and everyone is shocked by this sudden announcement)

 **Kanzashi** : A-a t-ag match?! But why?

 **Nadia and Aidan** : To see who's the better sibling pilots of course.

 **Kanzashi** : Sibling pilots? But wait, you can't suddenly do this!

 **Aidan** : But why not I ask?

 **Nadia** : Our matches are right next to each other, so if we do a tag match, it'll speed up the process and make it faster. Plus the winning team can face each other in the next round.

 **Kanzashi** : B-but that's…

 **Aidan** : Or is it that you're just scared.

 **Nadia** : Or maybe she believes her sister isn't strong enough to face us.

 **Kanzashi** : (angry) T-that's not true! My sister is the strongest at the school and the student council president!

 **Aidan** : Or if that's the case

 **Nadia** : Maybe you believe you're too weak to handle us.

 **Kanzashi** : (scared) T-that's not…

 **Aidan** : That's just sad.

 **Nadia** : A little sister who hides behind her big sister all the time.

(Kanzashi has a flashback where Tatenshi is protecting her all the time)

 **Kanzashi** : T-that's not…

 **Aidan and Nadia** : If that's not the case, why don't you accept our challenge?

 **Kanzashi** : I-I…

 **Tatenshi** : Very well we will accept the challenge

(Kanzashi turns her head and sees Tatenshi battle ready, while everyone wonders when she got there).

 **Kanzashi** : S-sis, when did you…

 **Tatenshi** : (smiles) Don't worry about that right now. We need to focus on taking these 2 loser siblings down.

 **Kanzashi** : B-but…

 **Tatenshi** : (turns to the twins) Also you 2 should know something. My sister is a lot stronger than you might expect. Maybe even stronger than me.

 **Kanzashi** : S-sis (closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, then opens her eyes with a hardened glare). Very well than we accept the tag match.

 **Nadia and Aidan** : Very Well.

 **Announcer** : Given the circumstances we have decided to approve the tag match.

(crowd cheers and mutters about the tag match)

 **Announcer** : Now the next match will be the AGS Twins Vs the Saraskiki Sisters! Contestants please get ready.

(Tatenshi brings out her IS)

 **Kanzashi** : Sis you got your IS fixed?

 **Tatenshi** : Yup!

(Nadia and Aidan bring out their AGS units)

(A counter starts down from 10)

(scene change to Zeno and Madelyn observing the match)

 **Zeno** : Those 2 always have to have things their way. Fighting together.

 **Madelyn** : Apart those 2 are tough to take down.

 **Zeno** : But Together those are the most deadly combination the world has ever seen.

(Countdown hits 0)

 **Announcer** : BEGIN !

(Once the countdown hits zero, Nadia and Aidan charge and try to deliver a blow to the 2 sisters. Tatenshi and Kanzashi dodge by flying upwards into the air. As soon as they reach the air they immediately summon their weapons and prepare to fight back. However Nadia and Aidan stay on the ground much to Tatenshi and Kanzashi's confusion.)

 **Nadia** : (faces toward Aidan). Don't worry. i'll take care of this.

 **Aidan** : Understood.

(Soon Nadia walks up and lifts up both her arms much to Tatenshi and Kanzashi's confusion)

 **Kanzashi** : What is she about to do?

 **Tatenshi** : I don't know, but be prepared for anything.

(Not too soon after a beam comes straight from Nadia's hands into the air)

 **Nadia** : "SKYFALL OBLITERATION!"

(A beam of light goes up and explodes and rains down smaller light blasts. As if the attack is raining down on the Sarashiki Sisters. Quickly deploying her water barrier Tatenshi saves herself and her little sister Kanzashi)

 **Tatenshi** : Are you ok, Kanzashi?!

 **Kanzashi** : (Nodes her head and Smiles) Of course I am, Thank you.

(As the attack ends Nadia and Aidan fly up to attack them head on. With incredible speed they were able to get by them undetected much to Tatenshi and Kanzashi's shock. Soon Nadia grabs Kanzashi's foot and Aidan grabs Tatenshi's and they both throw them to opposite sides of the arena. As Nadia stays inflight at the center of the arena, Aidan drops down and unleashes an attack on the ground, causing a crater to form in the ground. When the crater is formed some of the rocks from the debris flies up in the air and Nadia gets into action, by hitting all the rocks in the air towards Kanzashi)

 **Tatenshi** : (shocked) Kanzashi!

 **Nadia** : You're done.

(Kanzashi begins to panic in fear and holds her arms up in defense)

 **Ichika** : KANZASHI!

(Time seems to slow down as Kanzashi hears Ichika's voice up at the stands. Remembering about the promise with Ichika, Kanzashi soon drops her arms and looks up with a determined face)

 **Kanzashi** : I'm not done yet, I'M JUST GETTING STARTED!

 **Kanzashi** : Uchigane Nishiki, manual guidance system, activate!

(Kanzashi soon quickly pulls up her virtual keyboard and begins to type in some keys on a virtual screen)

 **Kanzashi** : Ready Yama Arashi warheads 1 through 48! Setting all trajectories to manual control!

(Two of the wings on her IS open up to reveal the warheads)

 **Kanzashi** : Locked On!

(The keyboard disappears and the warheads fire out of her IS. Each warhead hits a piece of rock and explodes in a shower of mini explosions)

(Nadia and Aidan watch in silence at their failed attack)

 **Tatenshi** : CHANCE!

(Tatenshi comes from above Nadia and comes down with her spear covered with a water cloak, once the spear makes contact a huge water explosion occurs)

 **Ichika** : Did she get her?!

(Once the explosion dies down it shows Tatenshi unharmed, while Nadia is a good distance away from her with a little damage)

 **Tatenshi** : (In her mind) Looks like she avoided my strike, but still got caught in the blast.

(Aidan noticing this goes back over to Nadia's side to access the damage)

 **Aidan** : You're hurt.

 **Nadia** : Don't worry it's nothing.

 **Aidan** : Right .

(Kanzashi goes over to her sister Tatenshi)

 **Tatenshi** : Good work. Now we just have to take these losers down

 **Aidan** : Losers?!

 **Nadia** : We're not going to be losing? Today you two will be.

(Soon Nadia and Aidan get into a stance as if they were about to unleash an attack)

 **Tatenshi** : Get ready.

 **Kanzashi** : Rig…

(But before Kanzashi could finish both Kanzashi and Tatenshi are pushed back by Nadia and Aidan)

 **Kanzashi** : (In her mind) When did they…

 **Tatenshi** : (In her mind) They're fast, I didn't even see…

(With both twins in Synch they both do a backflip kick to launch both of the Sarashiki sisters in the air. Aidan gets on the right side of Tatenshi, grabs her right foot, and starts to spin her counter clockwise. In the same instance. Nadia gets on the left side of Kanzashi and grabs her left foot and starts to spin her they spin they're making Tatenshi and Kanzashi collide with each other causing a massive amount of damage to their IS units and each other. With the AGS twin still holding the Sarashiki sisters feet they throw both Tatenshi and Kanzashi down do to the crater. Once the debris settle, everyone can see the 2 sisters in the crater really hurt, but still conscious)

(Up in the stands)

 **Ichika** : Tatenshi! Kanzashi!

 **Lin** : Are they all right?!

 **Charlotte** : After an attack like that I'm not so sure, they're barely standing as it is.

 **Cecilia** : Oh My!

 **Houki** : I agree, but their opponents are really good at this.

 **Laura** : It's not just that, the way they executed that attack, especially in perfect synch, shows those 2 have been trained well and worked flawlessly together! But it does make me wonder something.

 **Ichika** : What's that?

 **Laura** : Who taught them to fight like that?

 **Charlotte** : That's a great question.

 **Cecilia** : No country would ever show you how to fight like they do, especially together.

 **Ichika** : (In his mind) Maybe Chifuyu-nee knows.

(Back to the battle, the dust finally settles and the crowd sees Nadia and Aidan just standing side by side, while in the crater everyone sees Tantenshi and Kanzashi barely able to stand and heavily damaged)

 **Kanzashi** : (pants heavily) O-oneechan, a-are you o-okay?

 **Tatenshi** : (pants heavily) Y-yeah I'm o-okay, how about y-you?

 **Kanzashi** : (pants heavily) I-I'm okay, b-but my shield levels a-are l-low.

 **Tatenshi** : (pants heavily) W-what are t-they at now?

 **Kanzashi** : (pulls up a mini screen) 1-10%

 **Tatenshi** : (pulls up a mini screen) 10% you say? How ironic, I'm at the same level too right now. They really hit us hard didn't they?

 **Kanzashi** : W-what do we do? O-one more hit and we'll be…

 **Tatenshi** : (smiles) Don't worry about it, Big sister has it all under control!

 **Kanzashi** : o-onee-chan

 **Tatenshi** : (turns to Nadia and Aidan)(In her mind) That being said, I wish I could actually say that. With how we both are right now, we have no chance of winning. Maybe we should…

(Tatenshi is suddenly pulled out of her mind by Nadia and Aidan)

 **Nadia** : Hey Aidan, does this match seem a little boring to you?

 **Aidan** : Yeah, I was feeling the same way.

 **Nadia** : I don't want to continue fighting weaklings

 **Aidan** : You got a point, I was expecting more from the Sarashiki Sisters.

(Nadia and Aidan proceed to turn around and begin to walk away)

 **Kanzashi** : W-wait where are y-you going?!

 **Aidan** : You ask where we're going?

 **Nadia** : We're leaving of course, because we find this a waste of out time.

 **Nadia and Aidan** : (as they continue to walk away) We Quit.

 **Kanzashi and Tatenshi** : (confused face) Eh?

 **Ichika and the others** : (blank and confused faces) Eh?

 **Crowd** : Eh?

(silence in the stadium then…)

 **Everyone at the same time** : WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?!

 **Announcer** : Winner, The Sarashiki Sisters!

(The entire crowd starts booing at Nadia and Aidan as they leave the stadium)

(Scene change to Zeno leaving while Madelyn stays behind)

 **Madelyn** : Hey there's 2 more matches left, and you're leaving already?

 **Zeno** : I'm turning in early so I can get ready for… I mean win my match tomorrow.

 **Madelyn** : Why are you turning in so early then?

 **Zeno** : I want to train all night tonight.

 **Madelyn** : (grins) Well someone's confident aren't they?

 **Zeno** : … (walks away)

 **Madelyn** : Hmph! At least he could do me the courtesy and answer me properly.

(Scene change to Chifuyu and Ms. Yamada)

 **Ms. Yamada** : (sweat drop and a confused face) W-what just happened?

 **Chifuyu** : (closes her eyes) Exactly how you saw it.

 **Ms. Yamada** : But w-why would they give up? They had the advantage?!

 **Chifuyu** : I don't know, but something seems off about those 4. (Looks at Ms. Yamada) Keep a closer eye on them from now on.

 **Ms. Yamada** : Understood.

(Scene change to Kanzashi and Tatenshi in the medical bay getting treated for their wounds)

 **Kanzashi** : O-ow!

 **Nurse** : Please hold still.

 **Kanzashi** : I-I'm sorry.

 **Nurse** : It's okay, (after wrapping up her wounds). There now it'll take a while to heal, so no heavy activity for the next while.

 **Kanzashi** : I-I understand. Thank you.

 **Nurse** : (smiles) You're welcome, Now if you'll excuse me I have to be somewhere else right now (leaves the room)

 **Kanzashi** : (looks at her wounds)

 **Tatenshi** : Everything is going to be fine. We won in the end!

 **Kanzashi** : (Looks back up at Tatenshi) I know, but still…

(Suddenly Ichika comes in panting from exhaustion)

 **Kanzashi and Tatenshi** : Ichika!

 **Ichika** : (pants heavily then looks up at them) Kanzashi!...Tatenshi! Are you two okay?!

 **Tatenshi** : (smiles) Yup! We're fine! A few little wounds, but nothing serious!

 **Ichika** : Nothing serious! Look at you 2?! Plus that attack that they used on you!

(recalls the attack)

 **Tatenshi** : Ah don't worry about that! Our shields were the ones that took the beating! Plus we're Sarashiki's, we're as tough as they come.

 **Ichika** : But still…

 **Kanzashi** : U-um Ichika!

 **Ichika** : Yes Kanzashi?

 **Kanzashi** : I wanted to thank you for your support during the match!

 **Ichika** : What do you mean?

 **Kanzashi** : During the match, if it wasn't for you calling my name out there. I would have never thought of a way to survive that attack .

 **Ichika** : Oh? That, it was nothing.

 **Kanzashi** : (blushes) But still thank you for supporting me!

 **Ichika** : (smiles) No problem.

(While this is happening, Tatenshi looks at them a little jealous)

 **Tatenshi** : But you know Ichika, that was really unfair!

 **Ichika** : What do you mean?

 **Tatenshi** : (crosses her arms and puffs out her cheeks) Well the fact that you cheered for Kanzashi and not me during the match!

 **Ichika** : W-well that's…

 **Tatenshi** : Hmph! Well I'll forgive you… If you give me a kiss right here.

 **Ichika** : (blushes) A-a KISS?!

 **Kanzashi** : O-onee-chan?!

 **Tatenshi** : Yup! Only way I'll forgive you, so pucker up! (sticks out her lips)

 **Ichika** : (blushes) W-wait I…

 **Kanzashi** : O-onee-chan, W-what are you doing?!

 **Tatenshi** : What? It's just a kiss.

 **Kanzashi** : T-that's not the point!

 **Tatenshi** : Ah! I get it… You want a kiss too?

 **Kanzashi** : (her face turns bright red) N-no I-I…

 **Tatenshi** : (Grabs Kanzashi) Alright! So Ichika, I'll forgive now if you give both of us a kiss!

 **Ichika** : W-wait I…

(Suddenly the door is destroyed and seen are the other girls with their weapons out)

All the girls: ICHIKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!

 **Ichika** : W-ait I… AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?!

(Scene change to Zeno in his bed trying to sleep)

 **Zeno** : Well looks like my roommate is getting in trouble again. (lays on his bed again) Idiot.

(end credits with Closing theme by BoA 보아_Who Are You Feat. 개코)

(Insert Preview)

End of episode 4


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Ladies and Gentlemen! Nogami and Photon back, here to bring you Chapter 5 of our story! First off we would like to apologize for the wait. Both of us had to take a short break for Thanksgiving to stuff ourselves silly with brain food to get our creative minds working again and boy was it GOOD! Plus it helped us get some new ideas for our story! So without further ado, Here's Chapter 5!

* * *

Ep.5 -The Master of Wind-

Zeno King vs Houki Shinonono

(Scene starts at Night, with Ichika walking back to his room tired from the events of today)

 **Ichika** : (sighs) Today was such a long day. I only wish I won so I could've went to the next round.

(Walks in his room and turns on the light to find no one there)

 **Ichika** : Huh? That's weird. I wonder where Zeno is? (lays on his bed) Oh well.

(Scene change to Zeno and the other AGS pilots helping him train)

 **Zeno** : Come at me!

(As Madelyn goes in first she tries to rush him, Zeno uses a right kick to her mid sections. Madelyn catches the kick. Next Aidan runs in for an attack. Zeno hops his other leg over Madelyn to kick Aidan and makes contact. As Zeno drops on the ground he kicks Madelyn out of the way as she releases her grip on Zeno. Nadia starts to charge in for an attack. Zeno gets up quickly and close lines Nadia and knocks her out on the ground.)

(Zeno, Madelyn, and Aidan continue fighting throughout the night)

(Opening Sequence)

(Scene change to the group walking back to their rooms in the morning)

 **Madelyn** : (rubs her body like she's sore) Ugh! Dang Zeno, you sure don't the meaning of going easy on people. Look you even knocked Nadia out cold.

(Madelyn points to Aidan carrying Nadia on his back)

 **Madelyn** : Hasn't anyone ever taught you never to hit a girl that hard?!

 **Zeno** : I know you're not talking, especially after the lightning bolt you struck down on that noob, Orimura. Hasn't anyone ever taught you not to strike down lightning on a boy?

 **Madelyn** : (huffs) HMPH! You know no one's ever said that before! (Whispers) …...At least not until now… jerk.

 **Aidan** : Madelyn does have a point you know. You didn't really have to hit Nadia that hard and knock her out you know.

 **Zeno** : Even in training you should treat it like it's a life or death battle no matter the situation.

 **Aidan** : I see. You must really be obsessed with beating this Shinonono character.

 **Zeno** : … (silent as he has brief flashbacks of the tragedy of the space arc)

 **Madelyn** : Zeno? Are you ok?

 **Zeno** : …...I'm fine.

 **Madelyn** : Ok.

(The group reaches back to the dorm and go their separate ways, we then see Aidan still carrying Nadia back to their room until he stops and realizes something)

 **Aidan** : Wait… How am I supposed to wake her up?

(Shows Nadia still knocked out cold)

(Scene change to the classroom in the morning, we see all the students talking, and then Zeno walks up to Nadia and Aidan until he notices something strange)

 **Zeno** : What's up with Nadia?

(We see Nadia with her head on the desk with her eyes colored in white with tiny black dots in the middle)

 **Madelyn** : (sweats nervously) Um… nothing, she's just fine, right Aidan?

 **Aidan** : No, she's still knocked out from the training last night.

 **Madelyn** : (angry) WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL HIM THAT?!

(Everyone in the classroom suddenly turns their attention to them)

 **Madelyn** : (sweats more) Um… (rubs the back of her head)

(Everyone goes back to talking with each other)

 **Zeno** : (sighs) Why did you even bring her in, if she was still knocked out cold?

 **Aidan** : We didn't want to arouse suspicion, so we brought her in, but before that we tried everything to wake her up.

(Flashback to the things they tried earlier)

 **Aidan** : We slapped her, We shook her, We even dumped her in the river to try to wake her up! After that didn't work, we decided to go with this.

 **Zeno** : (Looks over at Nadia) … And whose bright idea was this?

 **Aidan** : (points over at Madelyn) Her's

 **Madelyn** : (Points at Aidan) OH LIKE YOU HAD ANY BETTER IDEAS!

 **Zeno** : (watches them argue) (sighs) Typical.

 **Zeno** : Hey Madelyn, Aidan. (gets their attention) Makes sure Nadia is up and is ready for what we're about to do today. (walks away)

 **Madelyn and Aidan** : Understood.

(Scene Change Classroom 1 on break. Before going to the tournament.)

 **Ichika** : Hey Charlotte, Houki are you guys ready for your match today?

 **Charlotte** : Yup I'm going to my best!

 **Charlotte** :(In her Mind) (Blushes) Since Ichika said so, I'm going to win!

 **Houki** : (looks distressed)...

 **Ichika** : Hmm? What's wrong, Houki?

 **Houki** : (Snaps out of it) Oh. It's nothing

 **Ichika** : Is it about that AGS pilot Zeno?

 **Houki** : (slams her hand on her desk) NO! I'M NOT WORRIED ABOUT THAT!

 **Ichika** : So what's really wrong?

 **Houki** : Well…

(Flashback to last night's dojo training, as Houki trains with her Katana, she is suddenly interrupted by a phone call)

 **Houki** : (Puts down her katana and picks up her phone) Hello?

 **?** : Hello little sis!

 **Houki** : (Eyes Widen in Surprise) IT'S YOU?!

 **Tabane** :(As she put her hands to her forhead and puts a piece sign up) Yup it me! Everyone world favorite superstar Tabane Shinonono!

 **Houki** : (annoyed face with tick mark on her head) I'm going to hang up now.

 **Tabane** : No-No-No-No-No Wait Houki!

 **Houki** : (sighs) Fine, What is it?

 **Tabane** : It's about your match tomorrow. I did some research on all the new AGS units, pilots and their creator.

 **Houki** : (serious face) …...Ok I'm listening...for now... I want to know about the pilot I'm going up against.

 **Tabane** : The one called Zeno King. Am I correct?

 **Houki** : Yes.

 **Tabane** : Well first off, Zeno has a prison record behind him!

 **Houki** : A PRISON RECORD!

 **Tabane** : Yup! At the age of 9 years old he was a prisoner for being an international SUPER spy!

 **Houki** : That's impossible he's too young to be any type of spy!

 **Tabane** : I know right! It's totally weird. Also the record says he was in prison for 4 years. After that 3 unknowns arrived at the prison and broke Zeno out!

 **Houki** : Hmmm…... 3 huh? It must of been the other pilots that broke him out.

 **Tabane** :(As she types on her digital keyboard) Yeah I figured that. The part that is the oddest thing is to me is that I can't pull up anything else after that. I can't find anything else about him other than his prison records. There are no birth certificates, social security number, date of records, nothing in the world database. It's like he's not of this world or something. Same with the other pilots I can't find anything at all on them either. It's like they're ghost or aliens. I think Doctor Victor has something to do with all the prison breaks and the destruction of personal records of his pilots.

 **Houki** : (sighs and lowers her head) So I'm dealing with a prison psycho just great.

 **Houki** : (lifts her head back up) What about his parents? Can you pull up anything on them?

 **Tabane** : No data on his parents as well lil sis.

 **Houki** : … (distressed look)

 **Tabane** : Houki?

 **Houki** : …

 **Tabane** : HOUKI!

 **Houki** : (snaps out of her trance) Yes?!

 **Tabane** : Just wanted to let you know I will be there to watch and cheer for you in your match tomorrow! You have to be on your A game. Apparently Zeno is the best pilot out of the 4 AGS unit pilots. Trust in your Akatsubaki and yourself to guide you to victory. I know you can beat him!

 **Houki** : (nods her head) Understood. I will win!

 **Tabane** : Ha-Ha! There you go you can do it.

 **Houki** : Thank you. I needed that.

 **Tabane** : No Problem see you on the battlefield Nee-chan bye!

 **Houki** : Bye.

(Hangs up the phone and walks to the window and look at the moon.)

 **Houki** :(In Her Head) I just have to be confidence. I will win for Ichika.

(Scene Change Back To Classroom 1 on break. Before going to the tournament.)

 **Houki** : Don't worry about me Ichika. I will be fine!

 **Ichika** : I'm not worried, I will be cheering for you out there. You won't lose out there today. So give it everything you all have out there and show him what a real IS pilot is made of!

 **Lin** : You got this Houki!

 **Charlotte** : Just do your best out there.

 **Cecilia** : Show those AGS creeps what we're made of.

 **Houki** :(nods her head) Right!

(The PA system turns on and makes an announcement to the school.)

 **Announcer** : Will all the participants for the next match report to arena one. The closing of the first round match will begin in 30 mins.

 **Charlotte** : Alright I guess that's my cue, wish me luck! I got to run.(As she walks out of the classroom to go to her match at arena one.)

 **Houki** : Yeah, I better get ready for my match too. (As she walk out of the classroom to go prepare for her match at arena one.)

 **Ichika** : Alright you two, knock them dead!

 **Laura** : Let's go find good seats before they get taken.

 **Everyone else** : Right!

(They Exit the classroom and make their way to arena one.)

(Scene Change to the Arena in a dark room that's poorly lit)

 **Zeno** : So you came to my match I was not expecting that Doc.

(The doctor appears out of the shadows)

 **Doctor Victor** : Well I came, because it's time.

 **Zeno** : Oh is it? Are you ready to unveil your Big Plan now?

 **Doctor Victor** : Yes. They're already on stand by.

 **Zeno** : How do know that they're not monitoring us and our conversation right now?

 **Doctor Victor** : (smiles evilly) Don't worry. I hacked the school already. No one can hear our conversation right now. Plus the others are pulling guard right now. Our Conversation is safe in the four corners of this room.

(As Doctor Victor is talking it shows Madelyn,Aidan, and Nadia finally awake (who talks to herself about when she woke up) pulling guard around the room.)

 **Zeno** : Just let me have my fun before we go through with this.

 **Doctor Victor** : Very well, but don't go all out today we don't need to cause a scene today.

 **Zeno** : (smirks) You know this operation is going to cause a BIG scene, especially around the world?

 **Doctor Victor** : Shut up! Just keep your eye on the prize. You know who we're after today! (As he walks away) Hmph! Sometimes I think you're too smart for your own good. Well I'm heading back up to my booth now.

 **Zeno** : …

(Scene Change to the arena where the entire crowd is watching Charlotte's match)

 **Announcer** : The Winner is Charlotte Dunno!

(crowd cheers for the winner)

 **Announcer** : The next match will be Shinonono Houki Vs King Zeno. But before we begin, The Is Academy would like to introduce you to 2 very special guests that will be watching the match with us today!

(crowd murmurs)

 **Ichika** : Guests?

 **Announcer** : Our first guest is the creator of the AGS unit system, please welcome Doctor Victor D Blackwell!

(The doctor is seen coming up to his booth on a digital screen and the crowd cheers, while he waves to the crowd)

 **Announcer** : Our second guest is the creator of the IS system, please welcome Doctor Shinonono Tabane!

 **Ichika** : Huh?

(The Crowd Roars with Applause at the announcement, a digital screen pops up showing no one for a few minutes, which causes the crowd to stop cheering and start asking questions instead)

 **Announcer** : Um… Miss Shinonono Tabane?... Unfortunately due to certain events…..

(Suddenly the intercom is interrupted by a new voice)

 **?** : Hello everyone! Can you please towards your attention to the sky please?!

(Everyone looks up at the roof of the dome, where a big explosion happens and a huge carrot is seen falling from the sky)

 **Ichika** : A carrot?!

(The carrot falls into the balcony, it sits there while the crowd looks at it with anticipation, suddenly it opens up to reveal Shinonono Tabane)

 **Tabane** : Hi everyone! I'm the genius scientist, Shinonono Tabane!

(The crowd roars with applause at the entrance meanwhile at the pit)

 **Ms Yamata** : How did Ms. Tabane get past our security systems?!

 **Chifuyu** : Hmph! You think that's enough to stop her? She's a super genius, of course it'll be easy for her to hack us. (sighs) Although it doesn't make it any less annoying.

 **Ms. Yamata** : But even so, shouldn't we do something?!

 **Chifuyu** : (sighs) No, no point in doing anything now. Although if she does it again, I'll make sure she won't be able to do it again.

(Back to the arena)

 **Announcer** : Um… ok. Thank you Ms. Shinonono for that um… interesting entrance. Before we start, would our 2 guest like to say anything to the crowd?

Doctor Victor: (Pops up on a digital screen) I am delighted to be here at this special event as a guest. I look forward to the match about to be displayed today and hope you the audience, can see the full potential of my AGS units. (bows his head)

(crowd cheers after he finishes his speech, next Tabane pops up on the screen)

 **Tabane** : Hello Everyone! I'm really excited about the match today!

(crowd cheers after her speech)

 **Announcer** : Now with the formal greetings out of the way, please welcome our next two combatants!

(Houki flies out of her cockpit toward the arena, while Zeno is seen walking out to the arena, meanwhile in the stands)

 **Ichika** : (in his mind) So that's what Houki was worried about today. It wasn't the match, it was her big sister coming out and watching today.

(Back to the arena, we see Houki in the sky staring down at Zeno who's still on the ground with his AGS unit still not activated)

 **Houki** : (angry) Hey! What's the big idea! Activate your AGS already!

 **Zeno** : … (closes his eyes)

 **Houki** : Fine! Have it your way!

(Countdown starts from 10, as each second goes down Houki continues to stare at Zeno as she brings out her twin katanas, while Zeno keeps his eyes closed. The countdown hits 0)

 **Announcer** : BEGIN!

(As Houki comes in for a strike with her twin katanas towards Zeno, a heavy wind blows)

 **Houki** : (Charging Noise) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Just before the Katana lands on him, Zeno opens his eyes and is engulfed by a tornado. As Zeno stands in the eye of the tornado, Houki is also engulfed in the tornado's winds and is seen spinning around unable to move)

Houki:(In distress) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Scene Change to the stands)

 **Ichika** : WHAT?! A Tornado?!

 **Charlotte** : What the heck is going on out there?

 **Lin** : THERE'S NO WAY HE'S ABLE TO DO THAT?

 **Celica** : Impossible! How the heck was he able to create that?

 **Laura** : He used the Tornado like a Wall to block himself from Houki attack. But it's strange, he hasn't revealed anything like that until now.

 **Ichika** : (in his mind) Houki!

(As Houki gets pushed back to the arena wall. The tornado disappears along with the wind. Zeno is still standing at the same spot and has not moved at all. As Zeno stares at Tabane Shinonono booth angrily.)

 **Zeno** : So this is the power of a fourth generation IS unit huh? Hmph! How pathetic!

 **Houki** : (grits her teeth) Hey I'm not done with you yet! (The smoke clears as Houki is up and ready for battle.)

 **Zeno** : Wow you're still there huh? I'm going to make you suffer just like how your older sister, Tabane Shinonono made thousands suffer that day!

 **Houki** : (shocked face) What?!

(The crowd whisper amongst themselves)

 **Zeno** : Descend from the Heaven above. The egyptian god of the moon and sun "Mythical Horus".(As his AGS unit starts to Manifest on Zeno, just like the other AGS units this one is fitted as well with a gold and black color scheme with a touch of red and green. At the end of both arms and shoulders Zeno's AGS are the heads of a falcon on each of them. Wings are just head of falcon)

 **Zeno** : (As the AGS is done with its transformation.) Now before this is over let me show you the true master of wind! (As Zeno charges in for close a range attack)

(Scene change to the pits)

 **Ms. Yamada** : So this is what Zeno's AGS unit looks like?! It's a real work of art!

 **Chifuyu** : (crosses her arms) Hmph, let's see what it can do.

(Scene change back to the battle)

 **Houki** : (Gets ready to fight again) Bring it on! (As she deploys her fold out armor her wing-mounted beam bits deploys as well aims at Zeno as they charge in as well)

(Zeno dodges both of her wing-mounted beam bits with his acrobatics. As he charges Houki with an incoming attack. Houki uses her speed to catch him off guard as she flies behind him. She goes in for an attack but Zeno detects Houki without looking at her and dodges the attack using a fighting style of capoeira. Not only does he dodge the Katana that would have cut him in half Zeno also counter attacks by kicking Houki just enough to push her back so Zeno can strike with a barrage of close combat hand to hand attacks. Each time Zeno lands a blow the hit is different each time)

(Scene Change to the stands)

 **Laura** : Did you see that?!

 **Ichika** : What is it Laura?

 **Laura** : Every time Houki gets hit by Zeno the blow is different each time keeping her off balance.

 **Celica** : Oh! Now I see it!

 **Ichika** : (shouts) Houki get out of there!

(Scene change back to the battle)

 **Houki** : What do you think I'm trying to do? (As she somehow regains balance and uses her foot blade hitting Zeno and slightly injuring him on his left shoulder as she flies out of there.)

 **Zeno** : (Smiling Evilly) (In his Mind) Alright I was not expecting that.

 **Zeno** :(As Zeno flies slowly up and toward center of the arena) It seems that I actually have to try for once. Oh by the way If you haven't notice I was hitting you with Compressed Air.

 **Houki** : Compressed Air?

 **Zeno** : Yes Compressed air. With each strike I used a different PSI number, I kept it at a range from 25 as my lowest and 57 my highest. I can go a lot higher with the PSI, which pretty much means I have full control of how much power I can put into my strikes.

 **Houki** : Cut the talk already! (As she fires Amatsuki at Zeno)

 **Zeno** : Your lasers won't affect me. (As Zeno Claps his hands using enough PSI to explode the lasers.)

 **Houki** : No Way!

(Scene Change to Shinonono's Booth)

 **Tabane** : Wow! This AGS pilot sure is strong. He's giving Houki-chan counters for all her attacks.

(A digital screen pop ups)

 **Doctor Victor** : So it seems that your little sister is holding out against my best, but I wonder how long she can keep it?

 **Tabane** : (tilts her head) What are you talking about? Of course my sweet little Houki going to win!The Akatsubaki still has a lot more surprises up its sleeve!

 **Doctor Victor** : Hahaha! You really think Zeno is going to lose to a bart like that! Please! Doctor Tabane please humor me some more with your idealistic nonsense.

 **Tabane** : HAHAHA! Well fine you can call it nonsense. But it seems these AGS pilots have flaws to them. All of them!

 **Doctor Victor** : Flaws you say? How so?

 **Tabane** : (grins) Those pilots of yours doctor. They all have no soul. They can never Operate a Real IS unit. (As it goes back to the battle.)

(Scene Change back to the battle.)

 **Zeno** :(In his Mind) This is pretty boring now. I guess I can kick up the intensity.

(Zeno goes and skydives to the ground, breaking it apart with his compressed air attacks creating debris in the arena.)

 **Zeno** : Good. Now let the real fun begin. Let's go "Gale Tearing Force" (As multiple violent tornadoes spin together, they pick up the debris and start to launch them at Houki.)

(Houki manage to slice and dodge some of the debris that's being thrown at her. But larger debris is being throw at her at a faster rate. Not able to stop the debris she takes the damage and gets hit heavily. After getting hit the Tornado starts to disappear and Zeno charges towards Houki's direction.)

 **Zeno** : Gale Wind Wall! (A destructive Tornado forms around Zeno and heads for Houki.)

(Using the Tornado to tear through the debris the wind picks Houki up and starts to swirl her around again. Midway as she get carried up by the tornado it disappears and Houki while in mid air loses her control. Zeno goes to Houki quickly and Spin kicks her to the other side of the arena where Ichika and the other are sitting.)

(Scene change to the stands)

 **Ichika** : Houki!

(Scene Change back to the battle)

(Zeno flies to Houki and slams her face on the barrier of the arena in front of Ichika and all of her friends. With the intent to demoralize her in battle.)

 **Zeno** :(evil laugh) HAHAHAHA what happened? I thought you were going to win against me?!

(As Zeno grab the back of her head continue to slam face into the barrier as Ichika and her friends just watch.)

 **Ichika** : STOP THIS RIGHT NOW ZENO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO HER THAT'S INHUMAN!

 **Lin** : WHAT HELL STOPPED YOUR MADNESS?!

 **Charlotte** : She can't take more damage of this keep up her IS system will fail on her and Zeno might just ….

 **Ichika** : STOP ZENO SHE'S GOING TO DIE !

 **Zeno** : (evil laugh) HAHAHA I Know.

(Zeno starts to move and drag Houki though the arena while he holds her face to the wall as he drags her downhill keeping her face into the ground. After getting to the center spot in the arena, Zeno picks Houki up by her head and slams her to the ground. Zeno mounts Houki and beats her unconscious.)

 **Zeno** : I'm not finished with you yet!

(Once Zeno realizes Houki has lost consciousness he then throws her in the air and activates Gale Tearing Force. The four tornados form and are fired at Houki, she takes on all 4 of them directly and then lands on the ground in a huge explosion of debris)

(The crowd is stunned in silence, especially for Ichika and the others who are also horrified at what they just witnessed. Meanwhile in the special bleachers, Doctor Victor is roaring in laughter like a mad scientist, while Tabane is just silent about the matter)

 **Doctor Victor** : (Closes up on Tabane) So much for your precious IS units. A new era of the exoskeletons are here! (continues to laugh)

 **Tabane** : …

(Scene change to the pits)

 **Ms. Yamada** : Ms. Shinonono's vitals are at critical! Her IS has taken WAY too much damage! At this rate…

 **Chifuyu** : (In her mind) …... Who the hell is this boy?! Also what's his deal with Tabane? It looks like he has some kind of grudge against her.

 **Ms. Yamada** : Ms. Orimura! MS. ORIMURA!

 **Chifuyu** : (snaps out of it) Huh?

 **Ms. Yamada** : We need to end this match now!

 **Chifuyu** : (nods her head) Alright call the match.

(Back to the battle)

 **Announcer** : Ms. Shinonono Houki is unable to continue. The Winner of today's match Zeno King!

(The crowd isn't even cheering at this point especially at what just happened. Ichika and the others are especially silent either horrified or angry at Zeno for what he did. Zeno then turns his attention to where Tabane is and stares at her angrily. Soon a wind starts to pick up around Zeno and he suddenly jumps towards Tabane about to strike her)

 **Announcer** : WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

(Zeno soon strikes the barrier and breaks it and the surrounding glass, the scene freezes with Zeno about to strike Tabane in the face)

 _To Be Continued_ …...

(End credits with Closing theme)

(Insert Preview)

End Of Episode 5


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all you fans on Infinite Stratos! Nogami and Photon here to bring you an early Christmas present on this beautiful Christmas Eve in the form of Chapter 6 of Our Story! First off we would like to say, thank you for being patient with us for this next release, we are doing our best to deliver you a very satisfactory story with each chapter. We hope you all enjoy and please stick with us after this chapter for some important news!

* * *

Ep.6 -Apprehended-

 **Zeno** : I'm not finished with you yet!

(Once Pierce realizes Houki has lost consciousness he then throws her in the air and activates Gale Tearing Force. The four tornados form and are fired at Houki, she takes on all 4 of them directly and then lands on the ground in a huge explosion of debris)

 **Announcer** : Ms. Shinonono Houki is unable to continue. The Winner of today's match is Zeno!

(The crowd isn't even cheering at this point especially at what just happened. Ichika and the others are especially silent either horrified or angry at Zeno for what he did)

 **Ichika** : (shocked) D-damn h-him…

 **Charlotte** : (Starting to cry) H-h-he's a M-m-monster.

 **Cecilia** : (In Tears) I-i-t c-can't b-b-e-e t-true!

 **Lin** : (grabs the chair in front of her and squeezes it so hard it begins to crack) W-why that… that… BASTARD! (Starts to get up) LET ME AT HIM! WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!

 **Laura** : (grabs Lin and prevents her from doing something reckless) Calm down. You're acting like a child right now! You'll get a chance to take revenge soon enough.

 **Ichika** : (stands up and yells) THAT BASTARD!

(Back to the battle, Zeno then turns his attention to where Tabane is and stares at her angrily. Soon a wind starts to pick up around Zeno and he suddenly jumps towards Tabane about to strike her)

 **Announcer** : WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

(Zeno soon strikes the barrier and breaks it and the surrounding glass, the scene freezes with Zeno about to strike Tabane in the face.)

(Opening Sequence)

(As Zeno strikes the barrier Tabane quickly flips out of the way. Zeno pushes himself back from the recoil of the attack and lands back in the arena. Soon the school's alarms go off and is put into High alert.)

 **Doctor Victor** : Madelyn, Nadia, Aidan! It's time for Operation A.D.C To go into effect!

 **Madelyn, Nadia, Aidan** : Roger!

 **Doctor Victor** : You know what to do. I have other business to take care of.

 **Madelyn, Nadia, Aidan** : Roger!

(Nadia and Aidan proceed to enter the hole that was made was made by Tabane's carrot, while Madelyn goes to Zeno's aid)

(Scene change to the cock pits)

 **Chifuyu** : LOCKDOWN THIS SCHOOL RIGHT NOW! Have all available students gear up in IS's and form a perimeter around the school, while the students with Personal ISs gear up and protect the VIPs. Our main priority is to protect Shinonono Tabane!

 **Ms. Yamada** : Yes Ma'am!

 **Chifuyu** : (In her mind) What are they planning by doing something like this?!

(Back to the arena)

 **Announcer** : LOCKDOWN of IS academy had commenced! All students report to the IS locker rooms and gear up to provide security detail. All students with Personal ISs gear up immediately and protect Ms. Shinonono Tabane at all cost!

(Scene change to Ichika and the others)

 **Laura** : Well you heard commander! Let's gear up and move out!

 **Ichika and the others** : Right!

(Each of them materialize their IS and fly to the center of the arena)

 **Laura** : Ichika, listen I need you to go and get Houki out of here. Her condition is at critical right now and if she doesn't get the proper treatment, things might turn for the worse.

 **Ichika** : R-right Understood!

 **Laura** : But after you get her to a safe location, report back her immediately to provide assistance! Understood?

 **Ichika** : Understood!

(Ichika flies over to Houki's location)

 **Ichika** : Are you ok?! Wake up?! We need to get out of here!

 **Houki** :(Unconscious) ….

 **Madelyn** : (Appears out of nowhere and charges in with an attack) Oh no you don't my dear Ichika.

(Laura steps in the way and uses Active Inertial Canceller on Madelyn.)

 **Laura** : Step off of my wife you Bitch!

 **Madelyn** : Who's going to make me? You?

 **Charlotte** : No, me. (As she rapidly fire at Madelyn with her Garm - .61 cal sub Machine Gun.)

 **Madelyn** :(Sees the shots fired and noticed Laura's railgun charging up to fire) I won't go down this easy, "Discharge Barrier".

(A huge electrical explosion happens and Laura doesn't take any damage from the blast because of her AIC. But Madelyn was able to escape. Also Ichika was able to escape with Houki with enough distractions thanks to Charlotte and Laura.)

 **Charlotte** :(She gets right next to Laura) Did I get her?!

 **Laura** : I'm afraid not. Look!

(When the smoke clears Madelyn is ready to battle Charlotte and Laura.)

(Scene change to Tabane fighting against Nadia and Aidan)

 **Nadia** : Come quietly with us.

 **Aidan** : (Charging in quickly she take Tabane's right hand and puts it behind her back while slamming her against the wall.) Or else we will take you by force.

 **Tabane** :(Laughing) HAHAHA Oh really now! (Reverses and slams Aidan the same way she just got slammed.)

 **Aidan** : Bitch!

 **Tabane** :(Smiling) No one can keep up with my Physical abilities.(Nadia goes in for a close line from her right side missing Aidan. But Tabane dodges her attack, which releases Aidan in the process. Nadia goes and start to fight Tabane hand to hand.)

 **Nadia** : Ugghhhh! She's quick I'm not able to land a blow on her. (Getting pushed back)

 **Tabane** : No one has the skill to take me but Chifuyu.

 **Aidan** : Hey Nadia! Let's start attacking her together I think we can throw her off that way.

 **Nadia** : I couldn't agree with you more. Let take this bitch down and complete the mission at hand!

(Nadia and Aidan get to a stance that mirrors each other. With the determination to bring down doctor Tabane Shinonono their speed increases and the now fight in sync.)

 **Tabane** :(Smiling) If you two still think that you can still take me. Come at me (laughs).

(Both Nadia and Aidan charges at Tabane)

 **Nadia and Aidan** : You're Done.

(Tabane blocks all their hand to hand attacks moving even faster than Nadia and Aidan. Soon Tabane kicks Nadia out of the way and grabs Aidan swinging him around and throws him at Nadia. )

 **Aidan** : AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGG?!

(Nadia gets up and see Aidan getting hurdles her way. Nadia jump up catch Aidan and throw Aidan back at Tabane. Aidan quickly regains balance and tries to hit Tabane.)

 **Aidan** : You're mine Bitch.

 **Nadia** : Yeah! Finish her.

 **Tabane** : (laughing) Nice combination attack but you have to do better than that.

(Tabane dodges their attack and jumps up out of the hole she caused in the stadium, Nadia and Aidan follow shortly after)

(Scene change to the battle between Pierce against Lin and Cecilia. Lin and Cecilia are on edge ready to attack, while Zeno looks calm)

 **Zeno** : I'll tell you this right now, don't interfere with my mission otherwise you'll regret it.

 **Cecilia** : We should be the ones saying th-

 **Lin** : (angrily explodes) YOU STUCK UP BASTARD!

(Cecilia turns to Lin surprised)

 **Lin** : WHERE DO YOU GET OFF, COMING TO THIS SCHOOL THINKING YOU'RE THE HOT SHIT, HUMILIATING AND HURTING MY FRIEND LIKE THAT, AND BETRAYING EVERYONE AT THE IS ACADEMY WITH THOSE DUMB ASS AGS UNITS?!

 **Zeno** : Betrayal?...Stupid?...You don't understand do you?

 **Lin** : WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!

 **Zeno** : We never wanted to be a part of this school, we just wanted to show you that we were better than you guys. (grins) And we already established that today by taking down that abomination's little sister.

 **Lin** : THAT'S IT! I'M TAKING YOUR "BLACK" ASS DOWN! (charges at Pierce)

 **Cecilia** : LIN WAIT?!

 **Zeno** : "Really? You have to resort to racism?" Gale Tearing Force!

(As multiple violent tornadoes spin together, Lin is picked up by them, which makes her lose control of her IS in mid flight as she rises up in altitude. Zeno soon cancels his move and jumps in the air past Lin, gets over her, and unleashes Gale Wind Wall shooting her straight down into the ground. Causing a huge dust explosion)

 **Zeno** : One down, one to go. I guess you're next blondy.

 **Cecilia** : (looks at Lin) Very Well, you will have the pleasure of facing Cecilia Alcott and my personal IS, Blue Tear! (flies back and gets in a battle ready stance)

 **Cecilia** : (in her mind) Now that was easier said than done. What should I do? Lin is a representative contender for China, so there's no way she should have gotten taken out so easily! Just who are these people?!

(Scene change to Madelyn going against Laura and Charlotte)

 **Madelyn** : Wow! Zeno is sure in takeover mode today!

 **Charlotte** : Hey! Keep your eyes focused on our battle, not theirs!

(Charlotte fires a small sub-machine gun at Madelyn, who dodges it)

 **Madelyn** : My, My someone sure is quick tempered today aren't they?

 **Charlotte** : Well after everything you guys did to us today, why wouldn't I be?!

 **Laura** : Calm Down Charlotte, we must keep a level head in these kind of situations.

(Charges and fires her railgun at Madelyn who dodges it)

 **Madelyn** : (surprised look) Is that what you call a leveled head?!

 **Laura** : What are you talking about? I am perfectly calm right now… you bitch.

 **Charlotte** : (anime sweat drop) You really shouldn't be talking in this situation Laura.

(Scene change to Ichika taking Houki to a safe spot on top the school.)

 **Ichika** : Hold on Houki everything's going to be alright.

 **Houki** : …. (Eyes closed, still unresponsive.)

 **Ichika** : (In His Mind) Damn she's still not responding. She must have taken a lot of damage against Zeno.

(Ichika reaches his destination on the school roof top to keep Houki safe and sets her down on the ground.)

 **Ichika** : This should be a safe place for now.

(Suddenly a voice is heard from Ichika's Intercom)

 **Chifuyu** : Ichika are you there?

 **Ichika** : Chifuyu-nee?!

 **Chifuyu** : Ichika we need you back at the arena immediately more pilots have been taken out.

 **Ichika** : Roger, on my way.

 **Houki** : (Regains consciousness) Ic-hi-ka

 **Ichika** : Houki.

 **Houki** : (weakly) Ichika

 **Ichika** : Hey now, you need to go back to sleep otherwise you won't recover. I will handle things with Zeno.

 **Houki** : (weakly) Ichika please be careful out there.

(Houki then blacks out from the injuries she took in her battle with Zeno.)

 **Houki** : (Unconscious) …..

 **Ichika** : (panics) Houki, Houki, HOUKI !

 **Ichika** : (Getting angry)(Flashback) I will take every last one of them down Houki. I won't let them hurt anymore of my comrades in battle. I won't them hurt your older sister either.

(Ichika flies back to the arena where Pierce and the other are still doing battle.)

 **Ichika** : (Looks back)(In His Mind) I will be back for you Houki.

(Scene change to Madelyn going against Laura and Charlotte)

(Madelyn flies around dodging Laura and Charlotte gun fire.)

 **Madelyn** : Wow you guys sure are lousy shots.

 **Charlotte** :(Salty) LOUSY ! (Switch to dual guns. The Vent - .55 cal Assault rifle and Garm - .61 cal sub machine gun. Continues to fire at Madelyn.)

(Madelyn gets under a heavy siege of bullets from Charlotte creating a huge dust explosion.)

 **Charlotte** : How's that for lousy!

(A Huge Lightning Bolt gets thrown Charlotte's way.)

 **Laura** : Charlotte!

 **Charlotte** : AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

(Charlotte gets struck directly at center mass and takes her out of the Madelyn comes out of the smoke without a scratch on her.)

 **Madelyn** : (Giggling) Yeah you're still a pretty lousy shot.

 **Laura** : Charlotte! (glares at Madelyn) I won't let you get away with this.

 **Madelyn** : I will get away with it and you're not going to stop me.

 **Laura** : We will see about that.

(Both Madelyn and Laura Charge at each other about to engage each other in battle.)

(Scene change to Tabane fighting against Nadia and Aidan on the rooftop of the arena.)

 **Tabane** :(Laughing happily) I'm surprised at how long you two lasted against me! I commend both of you today.

 **Aidan** : (panting and on one knee tired) Hey Nadia I think she is mocking us.

 **Nadia** : (panting and on both knees) Yeah this bitch is mocking us. We need to take her down quick.

 **Doctor Victor** :(On a mic) If you want to take her down quick you to do it in your AGS units now. We don't have much time until our drones arrive with the Juggernaut so we need to capture her now! Nadia,Aidan, and Madelyn don't fail me like Pierce did today I'm counting on you three to finish Apprehending Tabane Shinonono! Is that understood?!

(Scene Change to Madelyn)

 **Madelyn** : Roger

(Scene Change back to Nadia and Aidan's battle.)

 **Nadia & Aidan**: Roger

 **Nadia** : (stands up) Alright no more games.

 **Aidan** : (stands up) It's time to end this now.

(Nadia and Aidan activate their AGS units at the same time)

 **Tabane** : (grins) So now the real fun begins!

 **Aidan** :(Crosses his arm in front of him and his hand down like he's trying to tear open something then opens his arms.) Earthbound Quake!

(As the stadium begins to shake violently Nadia jumps into the Tabane while she's losing her balance from the quake.)

 **Nadia** : My turn.

 **Aidan** : Go for it Nadia.

 **Nadia** : (Unleashed a Wind attack just like Pierce. That traps Tabane in a sphere of wind) Air Vortex!

 **Tabane** : (surprised) This is…!

 **Aidan & Nadia**: (at the same time) Target Captured

 **Doctor Victor** :(On a mic) Good job you two! The Juggernaut just arrived, bring her aboard the ship you two.

 **Nadia & Aidan**: Understood.

(Tabane tries to physically break through the air vortex. When she tries to put her hand through the vortex her hand gets cut up)

 **Nadia** : Bitch don't even try to get out of my air vortex unless you want to get cut into little itty bitty bunny pieces.

 **Tabane** : (pouts and flails her arms) Let me go! Let me go! Where are you guy's taking me?!

 **Aidan** : Not a chance. We're not going to let a monster like you go after everything you've done. We're taking you to the Juggernaut.

 **Tabane** : (tilts her head with a confused look) What are you guys talking about?

 **Nadia** : (Sarcastically) Look up at the sky super genius.

(Nadia and Aidan begin to carry Tabane to the Huge Aircraft named the Juggernaut. From the Juggernaut Drones looking like IS units start to descend from the aircraft. Assisting the AGS pilots.)

 **Tabane** : (Sparkles in her eyes) Wow that aircraft is huge!

 **Aidan** : That's where your prison is going to be, you murderer!

 **Tabane** : (crosses her arms and pouts) I'm no murder! I never killed anyone before! There's no way on earth that ever happened!

 **Aidan** : Not on earth you killed innocent people.

 **Nadia** : It was in space where you killed innocent people.

 **Tabane** : I would never do that, you have the wrong person! My invention was meant for space travel, but killing people in space, that's insane! Plus no one can live in space. It's impossible!

 **Nadia and Aidan** : Shut the fuck up bitch!

 **Aidan** : (grits teeth) You destroyed our home!

 **Nadia** : (grits teeth) You also murdered innocent people on the Space arc! You deserve what's coming to you.

 **Tabane** : (tilts her head) Deserve what's coming to me? (she says as she's taken away and boarding the Juggernaut.)

(Scene Change to Zeno and Cecilia's battle)

 **Zeno** :(sigh) You won't hit me no matter how hard you try.

(As Zeno flies around the sky dodging her attacks)

 **Cecilia** : (grits her teeth) I will make you pay what you did to Houki and Lin!

(Cecilia launches her 4 optical drones and they begin to attack Zeno. Zeno uses his compressed air to launch at the drones hitting two of the drones and destroying them. Before the drones go back to Cecilia, Zeno quickly goes in for a close combat strike on one of the drones. In one strike he destroys the drone leaving one drone left.)

 **Cecilia** : I won't let you defeat me I'm a representative contender! My skill is more superior.

(Cecilia keeps using her sniper rifle to shoot at Pierce. As these shots connect on Pierce.)

 **Cecilia** : (pumps her fist) Yes I got him!

 **Zeno** : YES YOU DID! BUT DID YOU AFFECT ME AT ALL?!

(Zeno comes out of the explosion not phased at all)

 **Zeno** : Alright it's my turn now! Let the real fun begin!

 **Cecilia** : Oh no you don't! (Launching two of her missiles at Pierce)

 **Zeno** : (grins) Wrong move! (Using Gale Wind Wall)

(The missile gets shot at Zeno and the wind wall activates cycling the missile around the toronado and redirects at Cecilia. Cecilia's able to shoot one down with her sniper but gets hit by the other missile. Zeno releases the wind wall and fires compressed air at Cecilia hitting her with every attack. Zeno then flies over to Cecilia who is lying face down on the ground)

 **Zeno** : (looks down at her) Pathetic

(walks away, but then stops when he feels something grabbing on his leg. Zeno then looks down and notices that it's Cecilia grabbing on his leg struggling to stop him)

 **Zeno** : (sighs) You just don't know when to give up do you?

 **Cecilia** : (pants) N-not u-until I stop y-you from whatever you're trying to accomplish.

 **Zeno** : What we're trying to accomplish? Very well, I might as well tell you seeing as you won't make it through this.

 **Cecilia** : (looking up at Pierce) W-what do you…

 **Zeno** : Our mission here today is to capture Tabane Shinonono, the creator of the IS unit. The one who released the White Knight on to the world and killed millions of people on the space arc! So now we are going to take it into our own hands and rid ourselves of her existence.

 **Cecilia** : (surprised look) What are you talking about?! How did she...

 **Zeno** : I don't need to explain myself to you any further, because now…

(waves his hand and unleashes a blast of wind that throws Cecilia against a wall and makes her gasp in pain)

 **Cecilia** :...! (In pain)

 **Zeno** : … that you know our plan, this is where you say goodbye forever. ORIBITAL!

(Debris starts to rise and starts to move around Pierce without the winds, and a tornado of debris forms around him. Just before he launches his attack he's stopped by a voice)

 **Ichika** : GET AWAY FROM HER!

(Ichika charges in and tries to land an attack on Pierce, who dodges it by jumping out of the way which also cancels his attack.)

 **Zeno** : Quite the hot head aren't you, Orimura Ichika.

 **Ichika** : W-why?

 **Zeno** : (Grins) What do you mean by why?

 **Ichika** : Why did you even you even come to IS academy?!

 **Zeno** : Haven't you figured it out by now? Of course it was to show that our AGS units are second to none. Having Tabane Shinonono to watch you guys fail was just icing on the cake. In reality Tabane was a later mission down the road for us but her showing up her today of all days really helped fast track our plans.

 **Ichika** : (grits his teeth and then yells) WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

 **Zeno** : The reason why we were here all along was to capture and destroy our target. We've already succeeded in capturing her now, so it's time we move on with the next step of our plan.

 **Ichika** : Which is What?!

(Suddenly before Zeno can say anything, a voice is heard from the mic)

 **Doctor V** : Zeno Stop this immediately! You've already given away too much information. Say anymore and you will be punished.

 **Zeno** : I don't answer to you Doctor. In fact I don't answer to anybody!

 **Doctor V** : (grits teeth)Very well, if you won't obey my commands, you will now be deemed as a traitor to your teammates and myself.

 **Zeno** : I don't need your helping in destroying Tabane Shinonono. In fact I'll take care of you first since you plan to stand in my way of my revenge!

 **Doctor V** : (silent) … Very well, since you feel that way, I have nothing left to say.

(mike cuts off, and there is an eerie silence in the arena for a awhile. Suddenly a noise is heard from all directions)

(Scene change to the cockpit)

 **Chifuyu** : What was that noise?

 **Ms. Yamada** : I don't know, but it did sure sound creepy.

(Scene change to the students locked down in the arena)

 **Random girls** : What was that? It sounded scary?

(Scene change to Hospital beds)

 **Kanzashi** : Did you hear a noise just now Onee-chan?

 **Tatenshi** : (Nods her head) I did and I don't like the sound of it one bit.

(Scene change to the rooftop, with Houki laying on the ground unconscious until suddenly shadows cover her and she slowly opens her eyes)

 **Houki** : (weakly) W-what are…

(Scene change to Laura and Madelyn)

 **Laura** : That noise just now what was it?

 **Madelyn** : …

 **Laura** : ANSWER ME!

 **Madelyn** : … you'll see. You'll all see.

(Scene change to Ichika and Pierce)

 **Ichika** : What was that noise just now?

 **Zeno** : Fuck! He brought the Juggernaut!

 **Ichika** : Juggernaut? What's a Juggernaut?

(Suddenly the dome's barrier collapses, and hundreds of drones are seen swarming the arena and above them is a huge ship where the drones are flying out from. Ichika and Zeno are staring up at the sky as they swarm in)

 **Zeno** : A bitch to deal to deal with.

 **Ichika** :... (speechless)

(The scene freezes at the image of the huge giant ship and the drones swarming the arena)

(End credits with Closing theme by BoA 보아_Who Are You Feat. 개코)

(Insert Preview)

End of Episode 6

* * *

Another chapter down! Hope you guys and gals liked it! In regarding the special news, we'd like to announce 2 New chapters set for tomorrow on Christmas and the Day after Christmas! We've been working hard to get these ready in time for the holidays, so we hope you all enjoy and look forward to them! Tune back in tomorrow for Episode 7: Escaping IS Academy!


	7. Chapter 7

HOHOHO! Merry Christmas Everyone! Nogami and Photon back here to share with you what Santa brought us, which is Chapter 7 of our story! Like we said in our last chapter that we would publish 3 chapters on christmas eve yesterday, christmas day today, and the day after christmas which is tomorrow. This is for you guys that have supported us all this time! So without further to do enjoy our christmas present!

* * *

Ep.7 - Escaping IS Academy-

(Scene change to the cockpit)

 **Chifuyu** : What was that noise?

 **Ms. Yamada** : I don't know, but it did sure sound creepy.

(Scene change to the students locked down in the arena)

 **Random girls** : What was that? It sounded scary?

(Scene change to Hospital beds)

 **Kanzashi** : Did you hear a noise just now Onee-chan?

 **Tatenshi** : (Nods her head) I did and I don't like the sound of it one bit.

(Scene change to the rooftop, with Houki laying on the ground unconscious until suddenly shadows cover her and she slowly opens her eyes)

 **Houki** : (weakly) W-what are…

(Scene change to Laura and Madelyn)

 **Laura** : That noise just now what was it?

 **Madelyn** : …

 **Laura** : ANSWER ME!

 **Madelyn** : … you'll see. You'll all see.

(Scene change to Ichika and Zeno)

 **Ichika** : What was that noise just now?

 **Zeno** : Fuck! He brought the Juggernaut!

 **Ichika** : Juggernaut? What's the Juggernaut?

(Suddenly the dome's barrier collapses, and hundreds of drones are seen swarming the arena and above them is a huge ship where the drones are flying out from. Ichika and Zeno are staring up at the sky as they swarm in)

 **Zeno** : A bitch to deal to deal with.

 **Ichika** :... (speechless)

(Opening Sequence)

(As the drones swarm into the arena by the hundreds the IS and AGS pilots in the arena turn their attention to the drones. Some of the drones go and break out Doctor Victor from his VIP booth.)

 **Doctor Victor** : (Angry) I told you not to betray me Zeno. I treated you like the son I never had. I treated better then one of my own. And this is how you repay me?! YOU FOOL, YOU WILL DIE ALONG WITH EVERYONE IN THIS SCHOOL!

(Doctor Victor flies away with the drones, being carried off to the Juggernaut)

 **Zeno** : Don't think your drones can stop me. I will hunt you down and destroy you and Tabane Shinonono myself!

 **Ichika** : (charges at him) OVER MY DEAD BODY!

(Ichika takes a swing at Zeno with his sword….. Zeno noticed Ichika charging at him and dodges his attack flawlessly. As Zeno tries to get away from Ichika, some of the drones appear behind Zeno and attack him. They end up landing blows on him but Zeno seems unaffected by the attacks)

 **Zeno** : (grits his teeth) UGGHHHH! Son of a Bitch!

(Zeno uses his wind wall to launch countless drones in the air. Some get sucked into the tornado and start to collide with each other, getting destroyed in the wind wall by the process)

 **Zeno** : Over your dead Body you say I can arrange that for you. WILD WIND!….

(Zeno creates more tornados around the stadium firing the drones at Ichika and the other drones that are in the stadium)

 **Ichika** : AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !

 **Laura** : ICHIKA !

(See that Ichika was in trouble Laura puts up her Active Inertial Canceller Barrier to protect Ichika. Doctor Victor gets on Madelyn's coms)

 **Doctor Victor** : Madelyn come back to the ship immediately. We're leaving! We got what we came for.

 **Madelyn** : What about Zeno? Is he …

 **Doctor Victor** : (Interrupts) NO!

 **Madelyn** : (shocked)B-B-B-But

 **Doctor Victor** : Get to the ship right now or else Madelyn Blackwell Atkinson!

 **Madelyn** :(sighs) Moving Doc.

(Madelyn makes a retreat to Juggernaut dodging the tornado and debris created from the drones and the ground going up to the Juggernaut. Madelyn boards the ship and waiting for her are the AGS twins and Doctor Victor.)

 **Madelyn** : Did we at least capture the target?

 **Doctor Victor** : Yes, the twins took care of that. Good job you two for that and Madelyn you did good as well holding them off as long as you did.

 **Nadia** : That was the second hardest battle I ever had with someone.

 **Aidan** : It was like she was superhuman or something.

 **Nadia & Aidan**: But we did we capture her in the end.

 **Madelyn** : (nods her head) Good, but what about Zeno? What's going to happen to him?

 **Doctor Victor** : (grits his teeth) That traitor will be destroyed for what he did! If he comes near the Juggernaut he will be eliminated immediately! My Drone army will see to that he never sets a foot on my Airship! (straightens himself) Now I think we should take off, it's time we get out of here before we attract more attention to our self.

(Juggernaut takes off into the Mesosphere leaving the IS Academy. Most of the drones return to the Juggernaut as the airship part ways from the school. A few of the drones stay behind to fight Zeno, Ichika and Laura. Zeno cancels his attack as the tornado's violent winds die down)

 **Zeno** : (grits his teeth) Damn they're getting away with Doctor Shinonono.

(Zeno tries to fly to the Juggernaut as it tries to leave. But the drones stop him in his tracks)

 **Zeno** : FUCK OFF! You're in my way!

(Ichika and Laura see this and goes to pursue Zeno)

 **Ichika** : WAIT STOP!

 **Laura** : YOU WON'T GET AWAY!

 **?** : STOP RIGHT NOW!

(Ichika and Laura immediately stop and look around)

 **Ichika** : What the?! Who?

(Suddenly small screens pop up in front of Ichika and Laura with Chifuyu)

 **Ichika** : Chifuyu-nee!

 **Laura** : Drill Master!

 **Chifuyu** : Listen up! I want you to stop your pursuit and return back to the academy immediately!

 **Ichika** : (shocked) But WHY?!

 **Chifuyu** : There are enemies still down here and the instructors can't handle them all on their own, (small scene of the instructors fighting the drones) we need all available hands on this situation immediately!

 **Ichika** : But…

 **Chifuyu** : There's no room for argument on this! Get back here NOW! That's a direct order!

 **Laura** : Understood Drill Master! (flies off back to the arena)

 **Ichika** : …

 **Chifuyu** : Ichika! Did you not hear what I just said?!

 **Ichika** : …

 **Chifuyu** : Ichika!

 **Ichika** : … I'm sorry Chifuyu-nee, but I can't listen to your orders this time. This is Personnel!

 **Chifuyu** : What- (is cut off)

(Ichika flies off towards his pursuit of the Zeno)

(Back at the arena, Laura stabs a couple of drones with her beam sabers in the head and uses her railgun to blow away a few more attacking drones the instructors. After the attack, she looks back at Ichika who's pursuing Zeno)

 **Laura** : Ichika… be safe, we're counting on you to come back safely

(Scene change Doctor Victor and Tabane in the main room of the Juggernaut)

 **Doctor Victor** : Welcome aboard my ship, Ms. Shinonono! This giant warship is called the Juggernaut! Isn't she a beauty?

 **Tabane** : (Tilts her head in confusion) A Beauty you say? Doesn't look that great to me.

 **Doctor Victor** : (tick mark appears on his forehead) This Warship is the size of a small country.

 **Tabane** : (crosses her arms) But still the interior design is not that well done ,maybe you should take some home interior lessons.

 **Doctor Victor** : (Tick off) QUIET! (coughs and regains his composure) How unsully of me to lose my temper in front of you of all people.

 **Tabane** : (smiles and laughs) ha! ha! HA! You're funny when you're angry!

 **Doctor Victor** : (tick mark on his head) (in his mind) Don't let her get to you now, she's trying to rile you up. (coughs) Laugh while you can right now, for you have yet to understand the gravity of the situation you're involved in right now.

 **Tabane** : (tilts her her head in confusion) What do you mean by that?

 **Doctor Victor** : (chuckles) You see before I dispose of you, there's a special project that I'd like you to work on for me.

 **Tabane** : Project?

 **Doctor Victor** : Yes.

 **Tabane** : …...I don't understand.

 **Doctor Victor** : What do you mean?

 **Tabane** : Why do you need me to work on it? Why don't you work on it?

 **Doctor Victor** : Well you see, this special project is very dangerous. So dangerous in fact that it may cost someone their very life, and if I were to die the world would lose a very valuable asset.

 **Tabane** : R-r-r-r-right... (sarcastically)

 **Doctor Victor** : (bigger tick mark on his head) I don't appreciate your sarcastic comment.

 **Tabane** : (tilts her head) What do you mean?

 **Doctor Victor** : (bigger tick mark on his head) Nevermind, back to the topic on hand. What I need from you is to reconfigure a AGS mask. For you see this mask has a mind of it's own and will not cooperate with me. So I need you to go in and reconstruct my AGS mask for me so I can turn it into a unit.

 **Tabane** : (smiles) OK! I'll do it!

 **Doctor Victor** : And no matter how much you refuse, you have no-...(turns around quickly) WAIT WHAT?!

 **Tabane** : (smiles) I said OK! It sounds like a lot of fun!

 **Doctor Victor** : (In his mind) (sweat drops) Well… that was a lot easier than I thought.

 **Doctor Victor:** (coughs) V-very well, then we shall begin work immediately.

 **Tabane** : (cheerfully) OK!

(But unknowns to them there are two silhouettes that secretly leave the room undetected. The screen pans to the silhouettes traveling through the hallways. Then scene change to another room of the Juggernaut where the two silhouettes deactivate their camo and reveal themselves to be Nadia and Aidan)

 **Nadia** : Did you get all that?

 **Aidan** : Every last detail

 **Nadia** : Then we'll play it out a little longer before we commence the plan.

 **Aidan** : Understood

(Scene change back outside where Ichika is still Pursuing Zeno)

 **Ichika** : STOP RIGHT NOW Zeno!

 **Zeno** : Persistent

(Suddenly helicopters appear out of nowhere from all angles)

 **Zeno** : (stops his pursuit) What is…

 **Ichika** : (stops his pursuit) This is…

(Suddenly from the helicopters various soldiers with IS units drop out and surround Zeno with various weapons pointed at him)

 **Zeno** : (in his mind) Who are they?

 **Soldier 1** : Halt! In the name of the IS unit special forces you are under arrest for terrorism.

 **Ichika** : The IS unit special forces?!

 **Soldier 1** : Resist and lethal force will be used against you!

 **Zeno** : (grits his teeth) Damn it! Screw you guys I'm not going back to prison!

 **Soldier 1** : Well too bad cause you're-

(Before she can finish, she's attacked from below by a drone, everyone looks down and notices multiple drones flying up from below)

 **Soldier 2** : WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! BASIC COMBAT AND EVASIVE MANEUVERS! TAKE OUT ALL OPPOSING FORCES!

(The IS unit special forces break off and start attacking the drones, turning the sky into an all out battlefield. While this is going on, the Juggernaut takes off towards the Pacific Ocean, leaving Japan. Zeno noticing this, skillfully maneuvers through the battlefield past all obstacles and heads towards the city back to the IS academy)

 **Ichika** : (slashes a drone in half) Zeno! STOP RIGHT NOW! (pursues after him)

(Ichika follows after Zeno for a while and they eventually reach the IS academy's train railway)

 **Zeno** : (notices Ichika, and turns around while still flying) God Damn! You're such a nuisance! GALE WIND WALL!

(As the the tornado break ups the train system, the parts of the the destroyed system are thrown at Ichika.)

 **Ichika** : (trying to dodge the incoming storm) I won't let you you get away!

(As Ichika dodges and attacks the incoming train system debris, he still continues to pursuit Zeno into the city with a vengeance)

(Zeno begins to descend towards the ground and once he reaches the ground, he begins to run towards the city and deactivates his AGS unit)

 **Ichika** : What is he doing?! Why did he deactivate his AGS unit?!

(Zeno takes a left turn into a nearby alley way as Ichika follows right behind him)

 **Ichika** : STOP!

(Suddenly IS special unit soldiers appear out of the air)

 **Soldier 3** : HALT!

(Zeno stops and looks both ways, on one side is Ichika and on the other side are the IS special unit soldiers)

 **Zeno** : (grits his teeth) Damn it!

 **Soldier 3** : Get him!

(As both sides begin head towards him, Zeno jumps up and kicks a soldier. He then uses the momentum to jump on various other soldiers to reach the railing. Once he grabs the railing he uses it to boost himself up onto the roof of a building)

 **Soldier 3** : Damn it! After him!

(As Zeno is running on the roof, 3 drones suddenly appear out of the sky and block his path)

 **Zeno** : Damn it!

(Zeno punches a drone's head off clean off, then stops his momentum doing a one handed back spring kick to the drone's head destroying another drone in the process. Ichika then flies up to the rooftop and kills the the last drone, before Zeno can finish him)

 **Zeno** :(In his Head) I need to shake this guy off of me somehow…... I have an idea.

(Zeno sees a nearby cable and uses it to get down into the street. As he slides down the cable, he jumps off and lands in traffic and dodges the traffic as they crash into each other)

 **Ichika** : (pursues after him) You won't get away from me!

 **Zeno** : (sneers) You want to bet! (snaps his fingers) FLARE! (A flare appears and causes a bright light that blinds Ichika)

 **Ichika** : (uses his arms to block the light) What the?!

(Once the flare dies down, Ichika puts his arms down and notices Zeno is no longer there)

 **Ichika** : (looks around frantically) Damn it! I lost him!

(After looking for a few more minutes, Ichika sighs and decides to head back to the IS academy)

 **Ichika** : (in his mind) I'm sorry Houki.

(The screen then pans down below to a sewer where Zeno is and traveling through it)

 **Zeno** : I'm coming after you Doctor Victor and I will destroy my target, no matter what!

(As he continues walking through the sewer)

(Scene Change back at the IS academy, Ichika returns back in the afternoon. Waiting for him is Laura, Chifuyu, and Ichika lands on the ground and turns his IS unit off.)

 **Ichika** : Listen everyone I-

(Ichika doesn't get a chance to finish as Chifuyu suddenly punches him in the stomach and knocks the wind out of him)

 **Chifuyu** : WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING OUT THERE!

 **Ichika** : (coughs with his hand on his stomach, while on his knees)(With a shamed expression on his face he turns his head to the side.) ...

 **Ichika** :(In his head) Why am I so weak? Why couldn't I catch him? Why couldn't I have saved my comrades today.

 **Chifuyu** : (hands on her hips) ICHIKA LISTEN UP! I won't let those creeps get away with what they did to the school, the students, and the Shinonono family today! We'll make those bastards pay for what they did today! But that is no excuse for not following orders when I give them. DO you understand me Ichika?

 **Ichika** : (gets back on his feet) I understand Chifuyu-nee

(Suddenly Chifuyu hits him on the head hard)

 **Chifuyu** : That's Orimura Sensei to you!

 **Ichika** : (Rubs his head) I understand Orimura Sensei.

 **Chifuyu** : Good now, Bodewig listen up, I want you to take Orimura over here to the infirmary to get both his and your's injuries checked out.

 **Laura** : Roger!

 **Chifuyu** : Good, you two are dismissed now.

(Laura goes over and starts leading Ichika to the Infirmary)

 **Ichika** : (stops midway) Wait! One more thing.

 **Chifuyu** : What?

 **Ichika** : What about the other pilots? Are they OK?

 **Chifuyu** : (closes her eyes) (flashbacks are shown of students helping the injured) The pilots that were injured during the attack are in the infirmary right now.

 **Ichika** : I see…...What about Houki?

 **Chifuyu** : Ms. Shinonono is… (cuts to scene of a helicopter taking Houki away) (cuts to scene of Houki on a stretcher being rushed to the ER on life support).

 **Ichika** : (has his head down so no one can see his face) I see… thank you for the info (walks away again)

 **Chifuyu** :...

 **Ms. Yamada** : I wonder if Orimura will be okay?

 **Chifuyu** : … (starts to walk away) He'll be fine.

(Scene change to the Infirmary, with all the girls that were fighting getting treatment)

(Scene change to Cecilia, Lin, and Charlotte all in beds unconscious and Ichika looking at them as he's getting treatment by a nurse)

 **Nurse 1** : OK there you go! Don't move around too much now.

 **Ichika** : (smiles) Thank you.

(Nurse gets up and walks away)

 **Ichika** : (Turns back to the girls with his smile gone) (In his head) Everyone.

 **Laura** : (walks in) Ichika? Are you OK? My treatment just finished so I came to see you.

 **Ichika** : …

 **Laura** : Ichika?

 **Ichika** : …I couldn't protect them.

 **Laura** : What?

 **Ichika** : I couldn't protect them. I couldn't protect the school, I couldn't protect my friends, and I couldn't protect Tabane. I couldn't protect anything in the end.

 **Laura** : Ichika.

 **Ichika** : I let them get away in the end. It's all MY fault that everything is like this right now. If-if o-only I was STRONGER, I could've done something! If only I was STRONGER I could've protected everyone! If only I was STRONGER I could've beat him.

 **Laura** : Ichika.

 **Ichika** : (clenches his fists) In the end it's all my fault this happened. In the end I'm the reason-

(He's cut off when all of a sudden he's slapped by Laura) (Also at the same time a flashback appears of Lin slapping Houki from season 1)

 **Ichika** : (shocked and slowly moves his hand to the hand mark on his face) L-laura…?

 **Laura** : (enters military mode) My God Get ahold of yourself! This is why children shouldn't be able to pilot such unique inventions like the IS!

 **Ichika** : What do you…

 **Laura** : You treat these inventions like some type of fashion accessory and blame yourself when something goes wrong!

(Ichika sits in silence)

 **Laura** : You saw those pilots and drones out there, they were fighting like organized soldiers, not mindless robots! If any of the people here were careless like you were today, then lifes would've been lost! That why you need to think like a soldier, not a whiny BABY!

 **Ichika** : (flashback of Houki): …

 **Laura** : (turns off military mode) (smiles and hugs his head to her chest) Look, it's not your fault of anyone's fault about what happened today. The people to blame were those intentional bastards. So stop blaming and hurting yourself for today's event, for the sake of everyone that cares about you, especially me, your husband.

 **Ichika** : (starts crying after hearing Laura talk) (crying) …

 **Laura** : (keeps hugging Ichika) …

(The scene soon backs out to show the entire IS academy in its destroyed state)

 **Ichika** : (monologue) If only we knew that this was just the beginning of our hardships.

 _To Be Continued_ …

(End credits with Closing theme by BoA 보아_Who Are You Feat. 개코)

(Insert Preview)

End of Episode 7

* * *

FORESHADOW! Well hope you guys and gals liked our christmas present! We put a lot of thought and work behind this! Also as promised we have one more finished chapter coming your way tomorrow! Tune in tomorrow for Episode 8: Mechronium Armada!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey all you IS fans out there! Nogami and Photon here to bring you an after christmas gift in the form of Chapter 8 of our story! Now for you fans just tuning in we'd like to remind of the 2 NEW chapters we posted in the last 2 days as a special 3 chapter gift we prepared for you so check those out if you haven't already done so. We'd also like to thank all our loyal readers and hope you all had a great christmas! We'd also like to apologize for getting this to you a little late in the day. It was orginally intended to be posted in the morning, but a very bad snowstorm knocked down the power for a good portion of the day. So without further to do here you go!

* * *

Ep.8 -Mechcronium Armada-

-Part 1-

(Scene start in Japan at a Huge concert with a crowd cheering for an idol who's singing on stage while they chant the word Emily for her)

(End of song and crowd roars in applause)

 **Idol** : Thank you everyone and thank you all for coming out today. I'm happy to announce today that thanks to all of your dedication, my album has hit the number 1 spot on all the charts all over the world!

(Chart appears behind her and the crowd once again roars in applause)

 **Idol** : Thank you, but I also have some sad news today as well. Today will also be my last concert for a while.

(crowd starts murmuring with each other and starts shouting in despair and disappointment)

 **Idol** : But fret not I will return one day to sing for you all again. I'm just taking a short break for now to study at the very exclusive IS Academy!

(Crowd cheers and applause)

 **Idol** : Thank you for all your support everyone!... Now who's ready for an ENCORE!

(Crowd roars in applause and Idol start singing again)

(Opening Sequence)

(Scene change to the IS academy under repairs with the text 1 month later)

 **Ichika** : (Monologue while sitting in class) It's been one month since the AGS pilots and Doctor Victor Drone's army attacked the school. The whole world is in high alert of the whereabouts of Doctor Victor and Tabane Shinonono. As of now all the AGS pilots that attended this school are now wanted criminals.

 **Ichika** : (Looks out a window and monologues) But as of now things here have mostly returned back to normal, and everyone seems to be back as they used to be… well mostly everyone. (Looks over at Houki's chair) Houki has been in a coma ever since her battle with Zeno and has yet to wake up from it.

 **Ichika** : … And for the whereabouts of Zeno…...no one knows (As you see Mythical Horus fly across the pacific ocean and into the sky.)

(Suddenly Ichika is broken out of his trance by a book that was thrown at him)

 **Chifuyu** : ICHIKA STOP DAYDREAMING IN CLASS!

 **Ichika** : (rubs his head) Owwwww! What was that for? That hurt!

 **Chifuyu** : Well maybe if you were paying attention, like you were supposed to be doing in the first place, you could have dodged it and avoided the pain. Now everyone listen up we have an announcement to make.

 **Ms. Yamada** : Yes we do! Now I know it's been awhile since we did this, but today we are getting a new student!

(Class murmurs between each other)

 **Ms. Yamada** : Please come in

 **Emily** : Hello there everyone! My name is Emily!

(Classroom is suddenly dead silent just staring at the girl, suddenly all the students cheered in applause)

 **Student 1** : I can't believe it!

 **Student 2** : It's REALLY HER!

 **Student 3** : The famous pop idol Emily!

 **Ichika** : (In his head) Emily?

 **Chifuyu** : Alright settle down all of you. I know you're all excited to meet her, but remember she's now a student at this school, so you will treat her as such.

 **Emily** : Thank you Ms. Orimura, Ms. Yamada! I look forward to learn with all of you!

 **Ms. Yamada** : Yes we are as well. Now for your seat… Let's see… Ah! For now why don't you take Ms. Shinonono's seat while she's absent.

 **Emily** : Alright! (walks over and sits in Houki's seat)

 **Ichika** : (stares at the now occupied seat) …

(Class goes on and ends. Once it's over Emily is surrounded by many of the students being asked various questions, while from a distance Ichika is looking at the group)

 **Ichika** : Geez who knew the new student was so popular.

 **?** : Huh? Of course she is!

(Ichika looks to see that is was Lin who said that, and along with her were Cecilia, Charlotte, Laura, and Kanzashi)

 **Ichika** : Oh! Lin! Kanzashi! What are you two doing here?

 **Lin** : (hands on her hips) Huh? Isn't it obvious? We're here to see her! (pointing at Emily)

 **Kanzashi** : (nods) Yeah we wanted to see if the rumors were true about the Super Idol in your class.

 **Ichika** : Rumors? Wow, I didn't know she was that popular.

(All the girls suddenly give him a weird look)

 **Ichika** : Huh? What's wrong?

 **Cecilia** : Wait, do you seriously not know who she is?

 **Ichika** : Um, no…

 **Lin** : Huh?! Have you been living under a rock your entire life?! She's only the most famous Pop Idol in the entire world right now!

 **Ichika** : (looks over at Emily again) Wait, really?

 **Lin** : Yes, really! Her songs are played all over the world for crying out loud!

 **Charlotte** : Her album, (Beyond the hope) just also hit the number one spot on music sales all over the world!

 **Cecilia** : (nods) She's also featured in various fashion magazines and shows as one of the top models! (pulls out a magazine) Has the best beach body for this year!

 **Kanzashi** : Plus she's been involved with various media outlets as a celebrity! Including TV, Films, and even anime! She's also done the opening and ending songs for the projects she's worked on, including my personal favorite anime!

 **Laura** : Emily D Megham(insert description)(Everyone suddenly stares at Laura in bewilderment)

 **Laura** : What?

 **Charlotte** : Laura… How do you know all that?

 **Laura** : Information is power. Best to keep tabs on one's enemy.

 **Everyone else** : (In minds) Enemy?!

 **Laura** : (chuckles evilly) fuh, fuh, fuh

 **Ichika** : (anime sweat drop) Right… well besides that, she seems like one very amazing person!

 **Emily** : Of course I am! You should expect nothing less.

(Ichika and the others turn to the direction of the voice and are shocked to see Emily approach them)

 **Emily** : Hello! Nice to meet you all!

 **Everyone** : Nice to meet you too!

 **Emily** : (turns to Ichika) So… (stares at him) you're the male pilot I've heard so much about. The only boy in the world to pilot an IS.

 **Ichika** : Y-yes that's right.

 **Emily** : Then I must be one lucky girl to be in the same class as you and to able to sit next to you.

(Ichika blushes a little, while the other girls look at them angry and jealous)

 **Lin** : WHAT ARE YOU BLUSHING ABOUT?!

 **Cecilia** : YEAH! WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING?!

 **Ichika** : (nervous and waves his arms in defense) W-wait, I wasn't!

 **Emily** : (laughs) You people sure know how to make a girl feel welcome. Oh by the way I have something to ask.

 **Charlotte** : Oh what is it?

 **Emily** : SInce I'm new here I was wondering if someone would be kind enough to show me around the school today?

 **Kanzashi** : Oh ok. If that's the case I wouldn't mind showing you around.

 **Emily** : (shakes her head) No thank you, I appreciate the offer, but I was hoping Mr. Orimura here would show me around!

 **Ichika** : (points at himself) Me?!

 **All the girls** : HIM?!

 **Emily** : (nods her head) Yeah, I was hoping he could show me around and we could get to know each other better!

 **Ichika** : Well, I don't know. I-

 **Emily** : (puppy face) Please!

 **Ichika** : (nervous look) (In his head) NO! Not the puppy face!

 **All the girls** : The puppy face! Don't give in Ichika!

 **Ichika** : (sighs) Very well.

 **Emily** : (raises her arms in the air) Hooray! Then it's decided! Let's go!

(Emily grabs Ichika's arm and pulls him out of the classroom, while some of the other students look at them a little envious)

 **student 1** : I'm a little envious.

 **student 2** : Orimura-kun is so lucky.

(Suddenly all the students feel creeped out as a huge wave of killer intent is being spread across the room, they all nervously turn around to see a dark aura surrounding the main girls)

 **Charlotte** : Huh, do you all get that feeling that we're getting beaten by the new girl right now?

 **Cecilia** : Yeah and for some odd reason it really ticks me off.

 **Lin** : Then it's settled, we KILL them.

 **Laura** : I won't let that large breasted BIMBO take out my bride anywhere!

 **Kanzanshi** : (on her keyboard) Calculating the best course of action to TERMINATE Emily. (pushes up her glasses as she says that)

 **Tatenshi** : This little NEWBIE better learn that she has to go through us first if she wants to get to Ichika. Right girls?

 **All the other girls** : RIGHT!

 **Tatenshi** : Alright than, it's time to begin OPERATION: SPLIT STAR!

 **All the girls** : (Pumps one arm in the air) ROGER!

 **Lin** : …... Wait… TATENSHI WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?!

 **Kanzashi** : Big Sis?!

 **Tatenshi** : (giggles) Don't be silly I've been here the entire time, but enough about me let's back to preventing a tragedy here. (opens her fan with the word SABOTAGE on it)

(Scene change to Emily still dragging Ichika by the arm)

 **Ichika** : W-wait hold on!

 **Emily** : (laughs) Come on! I want to see the school already!

 **Ichika** : (sighs in defeat) Alright.

(As they are moving, behind them we see the girls moving quickly in stealth like ninjas)

(Scene change to locker rooms)

 **Ichika** : These are the locker rooms, you'll come here to change before you start practice.

 **Emily** : Wow. But Ichika I have to say, you are pretty bold.

 **Ichika** : (tilts his head in confusion) Why do you say that?

 **Emily** : Well to lead a girl into the locker room, when no one's around.

 **Ichika** : How is that being bold?

 **Emily** : (giggles) Never mind! You'll understand one day.

 **Ichika** : (question mark over his head) Ok?

(suddenly Ichika shivers as the girls who are stalking him give him a dirty glare while giving off killer intent)

 **Ichika** : (quickly turns around to see nothing behind him) W-what was that feeling just now?

(Montage to Ichika and Emily going to different places while the girls trail behind them)

(Scene change to the cafeteria with Ichika and Emily eating lunch at a table while the girls watch from another table)

 **Emily** : Whoa this has been a great tour so far!

 **Ichika** : I'm glad you're enjoying yourself right now. How's the salad they gave you?

 **Emily** : It's great!

(While they are talking the girls are looking at them in envy and jealousy)

 **Cecilia, Charlotte, Lin, and Laura** : Hmmm… They're getting along a little too well.

 **Kanzashi** : Well… isn't that normal, they're just eating right now?

 **Tatenshi** : (shakes her head) You don't understand do you little sis. Them eating together is like they're on a date!

(All the other girls twitch at the word date)

(Back to Ichika and Emily)

 **Ichika** : But still that doesn't seem enough for you.

 **Emily** : (sighs) It really isn't sometimes, but I'm an Idol so I have to watch my figure sometimes.

 **Ichika** : Must be tough to be famous (looks at his pork cutlet set, and grabs a piece and raises it to Emily)

(Emily looks in confusion while all the other girls besides Kanzashi and Tatenshi look in shock)

 **Ichika** : Well one piece shouldn't make a difference should it?

 **Emily** : But…

 **Ichika** : Come on! Just one piece. It's really good.

 **Emily** : Ummm… ok (eats the piece of pork cutlet right from his chopsticks)

 **Ichika** : Good right?

 **Emily** : (nods her head with a smile) Yup!

(While this is happening, the other girls have shocked faces while trembling in jealousy and anger, except for Kanzanshi who is just blushing a little and Tatenshi who looks indifferent)

 **Lin** : (dead face) D-d-did he just…

 **Cecilia** : (dead face) Y-yes he just did…

 **Laura** : (dead face) I feel like….. I'm in a waking nightmare right now.

 **Charlotte** : (dead face) I feel the same exact way.

 **Lin** : Well….. it's settled… IT'S TIME TO KILL THEM!

(each girl materializes their own weapons except for Kanzashi and Tatenshi)

 **Cecilia** : (notices Kanzashi blushing) Wait… why exactly are you blushing Kanzashi?

 **Kanzashi** : (quickly frets) Um… no reason.

 **Lin** : Hmmm… something smells fishy here.

 **Kanzashi** : Um….. no.

 **Lin** : You're hiding something aren't you?

 **Kanzashi** : Um… (twiddles her fingers) (remembers a certain lunch scene from season 2)

 **Tatenshi** : Ah, looks like they're done.

(All the other girls look up and see Emily and Ichika leaving)

 **Charlotte** : Ah, they're leaving!

 **Laura** : Quick we must follow them!

(All the girls quickly get up and leave, with Kanzashi and Tatenshi in the back)

 **Kanzashi** : Um… thanks for that Big Sis

 **Tatenshi** : Hmm, no problem. But you need to be more careful in the future, who knows what would happen if they find out Ichika fed you too?

 **Kanzashi** : (blushes hard) H-h-how did you?!

 **Tatenshi** : (giggles) It's a big sister's job to keep tabs on her little sister.

 **Kanzashi** : (in her head) I wonder how much more she knows about me?

(Scene change to the rooftop)

 **Emily** : (stretches her arms) Ahhh… that was a great tour. Thanks for showing me around today Ichika!

 **Ichika** : (smiles) No problem it was my pleasure.

(While they are talking, the other girls are watching from the open door that leads to the rooftop)

 **Lin** : I can't hear them! What are they saying?

 **Tatenshi** : Shhh… they're talking right now.

(Back to Ichika and Emily)

 **Emily** : That was also a great date…

 **Ichika** : (shocked) D-date?! What do you…

 **Emily** : … but you know you're not really my type, right?

 **Ichika** : Huh?

 **All the other girls** : WHAT?!

(Ichika hears the other girls and quickly turns around only to see nothing again)

 **Ichika** : Huh? Did you just hear someone?

 **Emily** : Huh? No, why?

 **Ichika** : Never mind.

(Back to the girls who are doing their best to hide)

 **Kanzashi** : Phew that was a close one, he almost saw us.

 **Tatenshi** : (nods her head) Yup, (looks over) ah, they're starting to talk again.

(Back to Ichika and Emily)

 **Emily** : (sighs and drops her smile) Ichika I have a quick question for you?

 **Ichika** : Ok?

 **Emily** : Have you seen any unusual pilots in the school recently?

 **Ichika** : (tilts his head) Unusual pilots?

 **Emily** : I mean pilots that have used any unusual gear recently or of different ethnic descent?

 **Ichika** : (in his head) Could she be talking about the AGS pilots?

 **Ichika** : (laughs) What do you mean by that? This school is full of different races.

 **Emily** : (sighs) You don't understand, what I mean is has there been anyone at this school that used something that isn't an IS unit!

(Ichika and the other girls are shocked at what she asked)

 **Ichika** : (In his mind) So she is talking about the AGS pilots.

 **Tatenshi** : (In her mind) Hmmm… interesting turn of events here. Well it's not surprising given the news about them and the whole attack. But still… so what will you do now Ichika?

 **Ichika** : (sighs) Yes they're have been people like that recently. People who used equipment called AGS units.

 **Emily** : (lowers her head) I-I see. By any chance do one of them go by the name of Zeno King?

(Ichika and the other girls are shocked at what she just asked)

 **Ichika** : (looks at her suspiciously) Y-yes there was…

 **Emily** : (raises her head) I see, that's good to know.

 **Ichika** : If I may ask. How do you know him?

 **Emily** : (serious face) Yes you see… (blushes with a cute face) He's my Fiance!

 **Ichika** : (blank face) Eh?

 **All the other girls** : (black face) Eh?

 **Ichika** : EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

 **All the other girls** : (Burst through the door) EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?!

(Everyone is silent with the shocked looks still on their faces, before anyone can speak)

 **Emily** : Well you see me and …

(Before Emily can finish an alarm goes off and an announcement is said over the speaker system)

 **Announcement** : Attention all students with Personal IS units, please report to classroom 1-1 immediately!

(Everyone suddenly snaps out of their shocked faces and starts to head towards room 1-1)

 **Ichika** : Ah, sorry Emily but I have to go now. Do you mind getting back by yourself?

 **Emily** : Ah, yes I should be good. Thank you for the tour today.

 **Ichika** : No problem, later and we'll continue where we left off next time. (leaves)

 **Emily** : Bye Ichika. (waves him goodbye)

(The girls and Ichika are seen running down the hallway towards classroom 1-1)

 **Lin** : Man that was surprising though.

 **Ichika** : What do you mean?

 **Lin** : Idiot! I mean the whole Emily being engaged to Zeno thing! Don't you find that bizarre!

 **Ichika** : Well, yeah I was surprised. But is it that shocking?

 **Cecilia** : Of course! How could a top idol like her fall in love with that… that...SCOUNDREL!

 **Charlotte** : I agree, it's hard to believe those two would be in love.

 **Kanzashi** : Also highly improbable.

 **Laura** : I think it shows weakness for a soldier like himself.

 **Charlotte** : You're one to talk.

 **Tatenshi** : I can say for sure that this was a plot twist that NO ONE saw coming for sure! (opens fan that says the word surprised).

 **Ichika** : … There is still something I want to know.

 **Tatenshi** : What's that?

 **Ichika** : What were you guys doing behind that door?

(All the other girls have shocked or embarrassed faces and start looking each other in panic except for Tatenshi who smiles)

 **Cecilia** : Um… well that's.

 **Lin** : We were…

 **Kanzashi** : … Um

 **Laura** : Well if you want to know we were…..

 **Charlotte** : (cuts off Laura before she can finish by covering her mouth) Ah! Laura!

 **Ichika** : Were?...

 **Tatenshi** : Ah! There's the classroom

(Ichika pays more attention towards the classroom and all the other girls sigh in relief that he forgot again)

(Scene change to the inside of the classroom where Chifuyu and Ms. Yamada are waiting for them)

 **Chifuyu** : Ah, finally you guys made it.

 **Laura** : Instructor, what is the current situation?

 **Cecilia** : Yes why did you only ask for Personal IS users to come here?

(Chifuyu and Ms. Yamada look at each other)

 **Chifuyu** : Instead of explaining, I think it's better to show you.

(A Screen comes down from the ceiling)

 **Kanzashi** : See?

 **Chifuyu** : Yes. This just came in recently.

(Turns on the screen and an image of Doctor Victor appears in the screen)

 **Ichika** : This is!...

(On the screen)

 **Doctor Victor** : (As he giving his speech all over the world) Hello all around the world this the world's smartest super genius coming to you all! It doesn't matter what station you flip it or where you're broadcasting from for this is being shown all around the world on every station. So you're all wondering why I'm broadcasting to you all right now? I want to make a deal with all of the governments all over the earth.

(Back to the classroom)

 **Tatenshi** : A deal?! What does he mean by that.

(To The Broadcast happening on the Juggernaut)

 **Doctor Victor** : First there are two conditions that you must abide by. First is that you all must submit your loyalty to me. Second is that you must immediately call for the termination of all existing IS units and IS research.

(Back to the Classroom)

 **CecilIa** : IS HE OUT OF HIS MIND?!

 **Laura** : I don't know what he's plotting, doesn't he know that destroying the IS units will cause a shift in the world's power.

(To The Broadcast happening on the Juggernaut)

 **Doctor Victor** : If these demands are not met within 48 hours after this broadcast, I will personal terminate Tabane Shinonono. (Moves aside and Tabane is shown standing in a laser cage with laser handcuffs, and giant lasers pointed at her.

(Back to the classroom)

 **Ichika** : Tabane!

 **Chifuyu** : …

(To The Broadcast happening on the Juggernaut)

 **Doctor Victor** : Then after I personally execute Tabane Shinonono, I will personally declare war on all of your governments.

(Back to the classroom)

 **Kanzashi** : W-w-war?!

 **Lin** : WHAT THE HELL?! IS HE MAD?!

 **Ms. Yamada** : H-he can't be s-serious… right?

(To The Broadcast happening on the Juggernaut)

 **Doctor Victor** : Just to show you I'm not bluffing. Let me show you a recording of what I did to a small place that refused my offer.

(Soon it switches over to a scene of France being attacked by the drone army and leading it are Madelyn, Nadia, and Aidan)

 **Ichika** : (shocked) T-that's!

 **Charlotte** : (falls on her knees and puts her hands over mouth with tears threatening to spill out of her eyes) N-no, It can't be...

(Then it switches over to Madelyn personal attacking a group of IS units protecting a building)

 **Cecilia** : Why are they attacking that building?

 **Laura** : They wouldn't be focusing on one place… unless!

 **Kanzashi** : Oh… no… (points at a specific part of the background) Look!

(They look closely and notice the words Dunios Corporation on the building)

 **Ichika** : That's...!

 **Charlotte** : (finally starts crying)

(Back to Doctor Victor)

 **Doctor Victor** : As you can see this was only a small sample of what's to come if you all refuse my demands. With that said I'll leave you all to make up your minds. Oh and I wouldn't recommend visiting France anytime soon, last I heard of it everything is in ruins! I hope you all make the correct decision.

(Broadcast ends and everyone in the classroom is silent at after what they just saw)

 **Chifuyu** : You can see what we are dealing with now. Suit up and meet me down at the training grounds in 30 mins, we will take off soon. MOVE OUT!

 **Ichika and the girls** : ROGER !

(Everyone starts to leave except for Charlotte who is still in shock)

 **Chifuyu** : Dunois will you alright for this mission?

 **Charlotte** : … yes… (gets up and walks out like someone who just lost a dead loved one)

 **Chifuyu** : (watches Charlotte leave)... You can come out now

(Soon a person mysteriously appears from one of the windows and phases through it)

 **Chifuyu** : You're that new student, Emily, am I correct?

 **Emily** : Yes, but I didn't want to bother you because it sounded really important.

 **Chifuyu** : … How much did you hear?

 **Emily** : All of it.

 **Chifuyu** : So... are you friend of foe?

 **Emily** : Friend of course, but I just have my own personal goals right now.

 **Chifuyu** : (closes her eyes) I see… I need to ask you for a favor.

 **Emily** : Oh and what might that be?

(End credits with Closing theme by BoA 보아_Who Are You Feat. 개코)

(Insert Preview)

End of Episode 8

* * *

And there you go! With that our special 3 chapter gift is done and delivered! Hope you guys had great christmas and we hope to see you again with a brand new chapter soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey all you loyal IS fans out there Nogami and Photon here to bring you a NEW chapter in our story! First off we'd like to wish every a great new start into 2016 and for sticking with us for this long. After our 3 chapter release during christmas we decided to take a small break to plan out the next few stages in our story, that and we might have partied a little hard during new years *cough*. So anyway without further to do here's the NEWEST entry in our story.

* * *

Ep.9 -Mechcronium Armada-

-Part 2-

(Scene Change to the Outskirts of the Mechcronium Armada)

(As you see Mythical Horus fly across the pacific ocean and into the sky. Zeno is abroad one of the Mechcronium Ships.)

 **Zeno** : Well someone had too much free time on his hands. Where did he find time to build all of this Massive Ships.

(A Drone detects Zeno and alerts the whole armada including Doctor Victor)

 **Drone** : Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!

 **Zeno** : (Grits his teeth) Shit!

(Suddenly more drones show up and surround Zeno)

 **Drone 022793** : Surrender now or be Terminated.

 **Zeno** : (Puts his hands up in the air) Well at least things can't get worse.

(Soon more drones show up)

 **Zeno** : … I had to open my big mouth.

(Opening Sequence)

(Scene Change on board a battle craft transporting The Personal IS them toward the Mechcronium Armada.)

 **Charlotte** : …(Having Flashbacks of the past in France)

 **Ichika** : Charlotte

 **Charlotte** : ….. (Having Flashbacks)

 **Ichika** : Charlotte

 **Charlotte** : …(Having Flashbacks)

 **Ichika** : Charlotte!

 **Charlotte** : (Snaps out her trance) Huh? What?

 **Ichika** : I asked if you wanted some water?

 **Charlotte** : (Looks down and notices a water bottle in Ichika's hand) Oh, uh yeah sure. (takes the water bottle) Thank You.

 **Ichika** : (smiles) You're welcome.

 **Charlotte** : (holds the water bottle in her hands and stares at it) …...

(From the distance we see Laura and Kanzashi)

 **Kanzashi** : Hey Laura.

 **Laura** : Hmm?

 **Kanzashi** : Do you notice that Charlotte seems out of it right now?

 **Laura** : What do you mean?

 **Kanzashi** : It seems like she has other things on her mind right now that's not related to this.

 **Laura** : Hmm? Well it's not surprising, she did just witness the destruction of her home country and her father's corporation.

 **Kanzashi** : (nods her head) … I hope she's ok.

 **Laura** : Yes. For her sake and the sake of the mission.

(Suddenly a digital screen pops up and shows the face of Chifuyu)

 **Chifuyu** : All right listen up everyone!

(Everyone turns their attention towards the screen)

 **Chifuyu** : I'm going to go over the details of the mission. Your mission is to rescue Tabane Shinonono from Doctor Victor's Ship, The Juggernaut. It'll take us approximately one day to reach the Juggernaut so you'll only have 24 hours to infiltrate the ship and rescue her.

 **Everyone** : Roger!

 **Chifuyu** : Oh and one more thing. After Doctor Victor's last announcement, the world's government powers have decided to take action and launch… nuclear war heads at the ship.

(Everyone was dead silent from the news)

 **Cecilia** : N-nuclear war heads?!

 **Lin** : What are they thinking?! Are they trying to kill us?!

 **Charlotte** : That's just reckless!

 **Laura** : …... Master, how many are we dealing with here?

 **Chifuyu** : 5 in total

 **Kanzashi** : 5-5? That's enough atomic power to wipe out a w-whole country!

 **Tatenshi** : So we pretty much have to rescue her in 24 hours or get wiped out if what you're saying. Correct?

 **Chifuyu** : Yes.

(Everyone looks worried until suddenly)

 **Ichika** : Don't worry everyone

(All the girls look towards Ichika)

 **Ichika** : If we work together we'll get this done in no time

(All the girls smile at Ichika's words)

 **Chifuyu** : All right with that out of the way

(Everyone turns back to the screen)

 **Chifuyu** : Tateshi, you'll be leading the mission. Get in and rescue Tabane Shinonono. Understood?

 **Everyone** : Roger!

 **Chifuyu** : Alright I'm sending you the coordinates right now. Good luck.

(Chifuyu disappears from the screen and is replaced by a screen with coordinates on them)

(Scene change to Zeno being confronted by the drones with his hands up in surrender)

 **Zeno** : By the way, where's your so called fearless leader?

(There was silence between the drones)

 **Zeno** : … And I'm pretty much talking to myself

 **?** : You called?

 **Zeno** : … And now I'm hearing voices of people I hate.

 **?** : Over here.

 **Zeno** : (Looks over and sees Doctor Victor's face from one of the drones) …... And now I'm hallucinating and seeing the faces of people I hate. Can this day get any better?

 **Doctor Victor** : I'm not a hallucination you simpleton.

 **Zeno** : … OK. But did you just seriously plaster your face on a drone. I mean I have to say it's a bit of an improvement. But still -

 **Doctor Victor** : Silence Fool!

 **Zeno** : Alright just saying.

(Suddenly the conversation is interrupted when everyone receives an unknown audio transmission)

 **?** : You think you can kill me!? You think you can take her away from me?!

(Suddenly a huge spray of lasers are fired at the armada, more specifically Zeno's location, engulfing one third of the armada. As the fleet is getting destroyed, Zeno tries to find a way to escape)

 **Zeno** : Oh shit. I don't know what the FUCK is going on right now?!

(As Zeno goes to airship to airship dodging and destroying the drone as he heads toward to the Juggernaut. As Zeno goes to one ship to the other he makes other drones collide with each other, pushes drones into the oncoming lasers, and destroying them himself)

 **?** : This will be your grave Zeno King!. YOU HEAR ME!

 **Zeno** : So you're the bitch that's firing a fuck ton of lasers at me. Too bad you're aim sucks as much as YOU do. You'll never hit me.

(Zeno cuts off the transmission with the unknown audio source. As he leaps down on the other ships one by one that have been destroyed, a Swarm of bird type drones move through the lasers and start their assault on Zeno)

 **Zeno** :(In His Mind) (With a smile on his face) HAHAHAHA … No matter what Doctor Victor does he knows he can't take me down. No matter what or who he throws at me. It will all end up the same way. I am the Strongest AGS Pilot known to man. I won't croak over and die so easily. I will not die without taking to HELL with me.

(As small flashback of the Space Arc runs through his head, he sees himself and his parents)

 **Zeno** : I'm coming for your head !

(As he move forward though the Armada towards the Juggernaut.)

(Scene Change to Aircraft transporting the Personal IS unit users to the Juggernaut.)

 **Captain of the Ship** : (Over the Speaker) We have now arrived to the Juggernaut everyone activate your Personal Units and use the cargo doors to fly out.

 **Tatenshi** : Ready everyone.

 **Ichika and the other girls** : (All together) Ready!

 **Tatenshi** : Alright. Let's go. (She fall out of the plane first while activating her IS unit)

 **Kanzashi** : (scared) That doesn't look safe Nee-san! (shouts the last part)

 **Charlotte** :(scared) Who's next?

 **Laura** : Have you guys never jumped out of a plane before? It's pretty fun. Say something crazy when you jump. Like this, FOR GERMANY! (Once she jumps out of the plane she activates her IS unit)

 **Cecilia** : (trembles) Um Ichika dear.

 **Ichika** : Yes Cecilia.

 **Cecilia** : Can you hold my hand when we jump out?

 **Lin and Charlotte** : WHAT !

 **Ichika** : (scratches the back of his head) Ummm …

 **Cecilia** :(swoons while smiling) Aaahhh ... Ichika I'm scared!

 **Charlotte** : (anime sweat drop) It doesn't seem like it.

 **Lin** :(Gets a running start and pushes Cecilia out of the plane as she jumps out along with her.) Here we go. Geronimooooooo !

 **Cecilia** :(As she gets pushed out of the plane by Lin) AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

(As they continue to freefall through the sky.)

 **Cecilia** : What the Bloody Hell?! Why did you push me out of the plane?! Just when I was going to get closer to Ichika! (As Cecilia continue to talk)

 **Lin** : Stop jabbering on about how you're trying to get closer to Ichika! You already know he likes me more!

 **Cecilia** : How can he like a Barbarian like you more than me? So Reckless!

 **Lin** : What the FUCK did you say to me !

(Lin and Cecilia Both activate their IS units at the same time)

 **LIn and Cecilia** : Bring It on you asshole !

(Back to the Airship cargo hold)

 **Ichika** : Hmm? Did any of you just hear gunfire?

 **Charlotte** : (anime sweat drop) I may know what's going on.

 **Ichika** : Umm... OK. So who wants to go next? Kanzashi?

 **Kanzashi** : Ehhh?! (Looks out the cargo door and gets cold feet from looking at the water beneath)

 **Kanzashi** : Ummm… I don't know. It looks like a long drop from here.

 **Ichika** : (comes over and puts his hand on Kanzashi's shoulder) Don't worry, you'll be fine. If anything happens I'll be there to help you out.

 **Kanzashi** : (Looks over at Ichika and blushes a little from the contact) Ummm… ok.

 **Charlotte** : (comes over and puts a hand on Kanzashi's other shoulder) I'm here for you too.

 **Kanzashi** : (Looks over at Charlotte) … Ok I'll do it.

(Kanzashi walks toward the cargo door and looks out)

 **Kanzashi** : (In her mind) Ok you can do this, all you need to do is jump.

(Looks outside and starts to tremble a little, then suddenly she notices someone grabbing her hand)

 **Kanzashi** : (looks next to her) Charlotte?

 **Charlotte** : (smiles) Don't worry I'll be with you.

 **Kanzashi** : (smiles) Thank you!

(Kanzashi and Charlotte slowly close their eyes, take a deep breath and jump)

 **Kanzashi and Charlotte** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Back to the Airship)

 **Ichika** : Alright my turn! (Looks out) Here goes nothing! (Jumps out)

(Ichika free falls and catches up with Charlotte and Kanzashi, then all 3 activate their IS units before they hit the water)

 **Ichika** : Whew, made it!

 **Charlotte** : Yes that was a close one

 **Kanzashi** : (puts her hand on her chest) I've never been more scared in my entire life!

(Suddenly all 3 get a transmission from Chifuyu)

 **Chifuyu** : I see you all made it out without any problems. Now stick at low altitudes close to the ocean and sneak up to the Juggernaut from beneath the clouds. Use the element of surprise to your advantage.

(Transmission cuts off)

 **Ichika** : Alright you heard Chifuyu-nee let's catch up with the others and head towards the ship.

 **Charlotte and Kanzashi** : Right!

(Ichika, Kanzashi, and Charlotte fly towards the others, but when they reach the others they see Lin and Cecilia fighting)

 **Cecilia** : Take This! (Fires a beam)

 **Lin** : (dodges) Ha! Missed!

 **Ichika** : Lin? Cecila?

 **Charlotte** : (Sweat drops) Ah! I thought so.

 **Kanzashi** : I don't think this was part of the plan.

(Lin and Cecilia continue fighting)

 **Charlotte** : Both of you stop! If you continue, you're going to give us…

(Cecilia fires a beam and Lin deflects it with her *** which redirects the beam towards the sky, and causes a small explosion)

 **Charlotte** : …...away.

(Everyone stops and looks towards the sky, pale at what just happened)

 **Tatenshi** : Well… this isn't good.

 **Laura** : This was… to be expected.

 **Cecilia** : You… don't think they heard us… did you?

(Suddenly a small noise is heard and gets suddenly louder, soon a whole mass of drones are seen flying towards them)

 **Lin** : I think they heard us.

 **Kanzashi** : Well, so much for the element of surprise.

 **Charlotte** : This changes our plans.

 **Ichika** : Everybody move NOW!

(Scene change to the Juggernaut in Doctor Victor's Lab)

 **Doctor Victor** : It seems that deployment and configuration are finished for my new AGS unit.

 **Doctor Victor** : (In his mind) I'm surprised that she managed to fix this AGS unit while having all her limbs still intact and in just this short amount of time too!

(Flashes back to when Tabane was beginning to work on the AGS)

 **Doctor Victor** : So the project I mentioned that I need you to work on for me.. It's a rogue AGS unit that is not capable of being handled by normal humans.

(Reveals the AGS unit, which turns out to be a full face mask that is giving out a low noise)

 **Doctor Victor** : As you can see, the AGS unit is currently in its dormant state to keep it under control. What I need you to do, is fix the errors in its system and make it cooperate with me.

 **Tabane** : (tilts her head) What do you mean cooperate?

 **Doctor Victor** : Well you'll see for yourself in a minute. (presses a button, and the AGS materializes in its true form and starts to cause a rampage). It has a tendency to go wild even with the most skilled pilots.(Presses the same button again and the AGS is forced back into its dormant state). So any questions?

 **Tabane** : Just one. If you're so smart, why do you need me to fix it?

 **Doctor Victor** : Because my dear, if I were to lose my life the world would lose a valuable asset.

 **Tabane** : (sighs) Ok if you say so.

 **Doctor Victor** : Very good. Now while you work on that, I'm going to seal myself in this highly barricaded room and keep an eye on you. (Walks over and opens the door) Oh and don't let that mask overwhelm you. (closes the door)

(Flashback over and back to reality, shows Doctor Victor watching Tabane work on the mask while it gives off a loud roar each time she works on it)

 **Doctor Victor** : (In his mind) But still all said and done, I'm surprised she's still alive. Most people who've worked on the project so far have met a gruesome end.

(Tabane keeps working on the mask, she's seen on a computer typing)

 **Doctor Victor** : But still with all her knowledge and skills I don't even believe she can-

 **Tabane** : (throws her arms in the air with the mask in one of her hands) DONE!

 **Doctor Victor** : (blank look on his face) … what?...WHAT?! (Opens the room and storms into the room) HOW DID YOU FINISH IT?!

 **Tabane** : (tilts her head) What are you talking about? Shouldn't it be easy for a genius like yourself to figure out?

 **Doctor Victor** : (grits his teeth and growls) I mean how did the mask NOT KILL YOU?!

 **Tabane** : (tilts her head the other way) Isn't the world's most valuable asset supposed to know that too?

 **Doctor Victor** : (grits his teeth harder and gets an angry tick mark on his head) Very well (takes the mask from Tabane) I thank you for your services Miss Shinonono. (snaps his fingers and 2 drones appear) Now you will be taken back to your cell where you will await your execution in the next 24 hours. Take her away! (The drones carry off Tabane, who strangely smiles about it) .

(After the drones carry her off, Doctor Victor has a questioning look on his face)

 **Doctor Victor** : (In his mind) Was that a smile?!...No I must be seeing things. (Walks back to his office while looking at the mask) But still I now have the most POWERFUL AGS unit under my control! Now no one will stop me! (Puts the mask inside glass case and locks it up). Hmmm? I wonder if the intruders have been dealt with yet?

(Doctor Victor leaves the room, but soon as he leaves two silouettes are seen coming off the walls and reveal themselves to be Nadia and Aidan)

(Doctor Victor is seen heading to the main control room and as soon as he reaches there. He looks at the monitors to see the situation outside and notices Zeno getting closer to the Juggernaut)

 **Doctor Victor** : (slams his fist on the table) WHAT?! Why haven't the intruders been dealt with YET?!

(Suddenly an alarm goes off)

 **Doctor Victor** : A high alert?! GREAT! What else is going on now?!

 **Announcement voice** : Alert! Alert! Main Laboratory has been broken into.

 **Doctor Victor** : WHAT?! I was just there! (grits his teeth) Pull up the screens to the main laboratory NOW!

(The screen pops up an image of the main laboratory. Doctor Victor looks at the screen and is shocked to see Nadia and Aidan breaking the glass case, taking the mask, and running out with the mask in hand)

 **Doctor Victor** : Nadia and Aidan! WHY do they have my mask! (grits his teeth) So they've decided to go rogue huh? Well I won't allow another betrayal! ALSO SHUT DOWN ANY LONG RANGE COMMUNICATIONS I WANT TO MAKE SURE THEY DON'T GET OUT THAT EASILY WITH HELP! ALL DRONES FOCUS YOUR ATTENTION ON THOSE TWO TRAITORS AND GET MY MASK BACK!

 **Doctor Victor** : (Pulls up Madelyn on a screen) MADELYN!

 **Madelyn** : Yes Doctor!

 **Doctor Victor** : Keep a close eye on Ms. Shinonono. I can't let another asset get loose and betray me!

 **Madelyn** : Roger that!

 **Doctor Victor** : I'll make you two rue the day you double crossed me!

(Scene change to the battle outside, all the characters are seen fighting the drones.)

 **Kanzashi** : We lose communication with Chifuyu Sensei , Big Sis!

 **Tatenshi** : That sucks that means we are on our own.

 **Ichika** : What's going on? Look the drones ?

(When most of the drones suddenly stop and fly back towards the Juggernaut, which confuses everyone)

 **Kanzashi** : Why are they retreating?

 **Lin** : Ha! We must have scared them off!

 **Cecilia** : Yes! We proved to them they're no match for us!

 **Charlotte** : … No that's not it.

 **Ichika** : What do you mean?

 **Laura** : She's saying that something else big must be going on for them to retreat now of all times. But the question is what?

 **Tatenshi** : Well whatever it is, it just gave us an opening to get through! Let's go everyone while we still have the chance!

 **Everyone Else** : Roger!

(Scene change to Nadia and Aidan running down the halls with the mask while fighting drones, evading traps, and breaking down steel doors)

 **Nadia** : Well this was to be expected.

 **Aidan** : I just didn't think, it would be this easy.

 **Nadia and Aidan** : (at the same time) TOO EASY!

(They continue to run while destroying drones)

 **Nadia and Aidan** : But we still need to get outside and meet up with Zeno!

(They both look at each other and nod their heads. With a very powerful combined attack. They blow open a hole in the juggernaut. Both Nadia and Aidan make their way outside by scaling their way up to the top of the giant airship. As they make their way to the top they see more drones waiting to destroy them.)

 **708916 Drone** : Stop now. Hand over the mask immediately.

 **Aidan** : Like I'm going to take an order from a stupid drone made by Doctor Victor.

 **Nadia** : We so don't have time for this Aidan. We need to meet up with Zeno immediately.

 **Aidan** : Are you thinking what I'm thinking Nadia.

 **Nadia** : Yes Aidan let's clear this scrap metal out with my new move "Star Collision".

(Nadia flies up into the sky and performs a move that collides the drone into the ground of the airship that they're on.)

 **Aidan** : That wasn't exactly what I was thinking of, but it works.

(Scene Change to Ichika and the Group fighting off drones as they make their way up to the Juggernaut)

 **Ichika** : (slashes a drone in half) Damn it! They just keep on coming!

 **Tatenshi** : (destroys another drone) Don't give up now! We're almost there!

(The group finishes off the last few drones that stand in their way and make it just above the Juggernaut)

 **Cecila** : We made it!

 **Lin** : Ha! We sure showed those drones a thing or two!

 **Kanzashi** : Yeah… but still…

 **Ichika** : What's up?

 **Kanzashi** : Well the amount of drones standing between us were small compared to what we fought when they first detected us. So why the downgrade in security.

 **Laura** : My guess is someone else besides us must be causing trouble for the enemy. But now the question is who?

 **Charlotte** : (notices something) Everyone… I think I just found the answer! Look!

(Charlotte points over to the ship and everyone looks to see 2 individuals running across the ship being pursued by an army of drones)

 **Ichika** : Aren't those…

 **Tatenshi** : The Twins, Nadia and Aidan!

 **Kanzashi** : … Those two again (slowly clenches her fists)

 **Charlotte** : Looks like we know what happened to the rest of the drones.

 **Laura** : But why are they chasing them of all people? Aren't they all on the same side?

 **Lin** : Hmph! Well whatever they did it serves them right after betraying us!

 **Cecilia** : Yes! They're getting what they deserve!

 **Ichika** : (watches them) We have to save them!

 **Lin** : (shocked) Huh? WHY! They're the enemy!

 **Ichika** : But if they're running away from Doctor Victor, they must have done something for them to change sides. We have to save them and find out what's going on here.

 **Lin** : But…

 **Tatenshi** : Ichika's right!

(Everyone looks over at Tatenshi)

 **Tatenshi** : They might hold valuable information regarding the location of Tabane and that's what we're here for. Enemies of not, right now helping them is our best option.

 **Lin** : But…

 **Tatenshi** : No buts! Now let's get moving!

 **Lin** :...(sigh) fine.

 **Everyone else** : Right!

(Everyone one flies towards the Juggernaut)

(Back to Nadia and Aidan running away from the drones)

 **Nadia** : These drones are getting really old, really fast

 **Aidan** : Yeah, they're starting to become annoying pests now!

(Nadia and Aidan keep running until they reach the back of the Juggernaut and have nowhere else to run, they turn around and notice the drones surrounding them)

 **Nadia** : Uh-oh!

 **Aidan** : It looks like we've reached a dead end.

(As the drones slowly move in, they are soon bombarded by a barrage of lasers and gunfire destroying the surrounding drones in the process, Nadia and Aidan are a little taken back at first, but soon look up to see it was Ichika and the others who just helped them. Ichika and the others land before Nadia and Aidan)

 **Nadia** : Well, well, well…

 **Aidan** : Look what we have here…

 **Nadia and Aidan** : (at the same time) The Dogshits of IS Academy!

 **Lin** :(Tick mark on her head) WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! AFTER WE JUST SAVED YOUR ASSES!

 **Nadia** : Save us from what? Trash IS pilots?

 **Aidan** : Really though?! Someone needs to save you from the asskicking you Shitstains are about to endure.

(Suddenly out of nowhere a beam is fired at Nadia and Aidan who dodge it. Everyone looks to see it was Cecilia who fires the beam)

 **Cecilia** : I will no longer stand here and take those despicable insults of yours anymore!

 **Nadia** : So that's how you want to play it huh?

(Nadia jumps in the air and free falls towards Cecilia)

 **Nadia** : Star Collision!

(Just before Nadia strikes Cecilia, her attack is blocked by a barrier of water)

 **Tatenshi** : Uh, uh, uh! If you're going to fight anyone, then it's going to be me! We still have a score to settle.

 **Nadia** : (looks over at Tatenshi) Very well then.

 **Tatenshi** : Alright! Listen up everyone! You guys go ahead and find Dr. Shinonono! I'll handle her.

 **Ichika** : But Tatenshi…

 **Tatenshi** : Don't worry about me, you're forgetting who you're talking to! I'm not the student council president for nothing (winks) Now go!

(Everyone looks hesitant at first, but they soon nod and head inside the ship)

 **Nadia** : I see you're ready to get your ass whooped again.

 **Tatenshi** : Not this time, things will be different.

 **Nadia** : Hmph.

 **Tatenshi** : Oh. What's so funny?

 **Nadia** : I think you're forgetting one very important fact here.

 **Tatenshi** : Oh and what's that?

 **Aidan** : There's two of us here.

(Tatenshi turns her head and sees Aidan about to strike her from behind, but just as he's about to strike another voice comes in)

 **?** : And you're forgetting she has a sister on her side!

(Aidan turns around and dodges the incoming spear*, soon the others look to see it was Kanzashi that delivered the attack)

 **Aidan** : You again.

 **Tatenshi** : Kanzashi-chan!

 **Kanzashi** : Big sis! Are you ok?

(Nadia jumps off Tatenshi's water barrier and regroup with Aidan, while Kanzashi goes over to Tatenshi's side)

 **Tatenshi** : Kanzashi-chan what are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to find Dr. Shinonono?

 **Kanzashi** : Sorry, but I couldn't let you handle them alone! (smiles) Besides what kind of a little sister would I be if I let you do all the work alone.

 **Tatenshi** : (smiles) Alright, alright! You got me! Let's do this together!

 **Kanzashi** : (Nods her head) Right!

(Both of them look over at Nadia and Aidan ready for battle)

 **Nadia and Aidan** : (at the same time) So it looks like you two want another rematch. We accept your challenge.

(Scene change to Zeno making his way up to the Juggernaut, which has mysteriously stopped firing its lasers at him)

 **Zeno** : I have finally reached my destination! Now it's time to claim my prize, I'm coming for your heads doctors!

(As Zeno flies towards the Juggernaut, a shadow appears above him suddenly and crashes into him forcing him to land on another ship)

 **Zeno** : WHAT THE FUCK?! WHO…

(Zeno tries to look at his attacker but is met with the barrel of a sniper rifle instead)

 **?** : I told you I won't let you harm my mother!

(Scene freezes with the sniper rifle still pointed at Zeno and a hand about to pull the trigger)

(End credits with Closing theme by BoA 보아_Who Are You Feat. 개코)

(Insert Preview)

END OF EPISODE 9


	10. Chapter 10

Hey all you Infinite Stratos Fans out there! Long Time No see! Nogami and Photon here back to bring you a new chapter of our story! (cheers). Now for everyone out there who thought we were dead, sorry to disappoint you but we're very much still alive and writing! We just took some time off to rearrange our thoughts on the direction of this story. That and we might have been busy cause of the month of feburary and of course *cough* valentine's day *cough*... so yeah we were too busy enjoying the HELL out of Deadpool that day, so we might have gotten a little sidetracked during our thinking period. So without further to do and before you murder us. Here is chapter 10! Also stay tuned until the end for a special announcement!

* * *

Ep.10 -Breaking Limitation-

(Scene Change to a Hospital, in a certain room we see Houki asleep in a bed with a bandage wrapped around her forehead, hooked up to a life support)

 **Houki** :...

(The door to her room suddenly slowly opens and a mysterious figure not really seen walks in and quietly closes the door again.. The mysterious figure then walks up to Houki and stands over her. Which causes Houki to slowly notice and slightly open her eyes)

 **Houki** : (slowly opens her eyes and notices someone in a daze) W-who are… Ichika?

 **?** : (giggles) No not exactly, but I do know him.

(Houki's vision suddenly becomes clear and she ends up seeing an orange haired girl with crystal like Ice blue eyes)

 **Crystal** : My name is Crystal Megham and I'm here fulfill a favor.

 **Houki** : W-what…w-why.

 **Crystal** : Sssshhh…...don't ask questions.

(Crystal puts her hands over Houki's forehead and a bright light begins to shine from it, the screen begins to pan away from them, and while that's happening Crystal begins to sing)

(Opening Sequence)

(Scene change to Zeno making his way up to the Juggernaut, which has mysteriously stopped firing its lasers at him)

 **Zeno** : I have finally reached my destination! Now it's time to claim my prize, I'm coming for your heads doctors!

(As Zeno flies towards the Juggernaut, a shadow appears above him suddenly and crashes into him forcing him to land on another ship)

 **Zeno** : WHAT THE FUCK?! WHO…

(Zeno tries to look at his attacker but is met with the barrel of a sniper rifle instead)

 **?** : I told you I won't let you harm my mother!

(With the sniper rifle pointed blank range at Zeno's head and a hand about to pull the trigger)

 **Zeno** : Let me ask you again…... WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!

 **?** : My name is Chloe Chronicle

(The shadow reveals herself to be a girl with silver hair like Laura's and her eyes closed)

 **Zeno** : (slowly chuckles) Now I can see why you're such a lousy shot, you have your eyes closed. No matter.

(Suddenly the debris floats up and quickly rotates around him, causing Chloe to back away and disappear)

 **Zeno** : Illusions huh? I can play with that.

(Suddenly the debris begins to move faster and faster around him, and then scatters around him, flying through the air like bullets all around him)

 **Zeno** : (In his mind) Now where are you?

(As the debris flies through the air a laser shot is heard and goes through one of the debris towards Zeno who dodges it by a tornado he makes which picks him up)

 **Zeno** : (In his mind) There!

(He then uses the tornado which spins him around and uses it to shoot himself towards the location where the shot came from)

 **Chloe** : (In her mind) He found me! Damn it he used the debris as a distraction.

(Zeno flies through the air towards Chloe and grabs her face and slams her head to the ground. Zeno then drags her body off the ship and throws her to another ship and uses his air compress attack to forcibly push her through the airship which causes a huge explosion)

 **Zeno** : Well that's the end of her bullshit. This is what happens when you get in the way of my revenge.

(Suddenly something shoots out from the debris and it's revealed to be Chloe charging at Zeno at max velocity and slams into him)

 **Zeno** : (grunts in pain) UUUUUGGGGHHHH!

 **Chloe** : Don't count me out YET!

(Zeno then falls out of the sky from the impact, but regains his balance midair and lands on another ship)

 **Zeno** : (spits out a little blood) …...Bitch, stay out of my way.

 **Chloe** :(As she flies down to the airship Zeno is on) You do not have any right to kill Ms. Tabane Shinonono. I won't let you go any further then this got me?! So please turn back around and leave this -

 **Zeno** : Shut up.

 **Chloe** : Did you not hear me. Leave this pla -

 **Zeno** : SHUT UP! I have every right to take her head! She's the one who killed my parents! Do you think I can ever forgive such a thing like that?! She killed thousands upon thousands of people! I will kill her with my own bare hand if it's the last thing I ever do! (breathes hard after he finishes)

 **Chloe** : (silent) …...Fine. I have no choice in the matter, it seems I can't reason with you. So I have to destroy you.

 **Zeno** : Pfft. Fine by me. You dumb bitch. I don't have no problem taking you down stupid bimbo. You will be the first to see all of Mythical Horus special abilities. I won't hold back like I did when I fought Houki Shinonono.

 **Chloe** : ...

(Scene Change to AGS twins and Sarashiki Sisters about to go to war with each other.)

(Aidan starts to walk first toward the Sarashiki sisters and Nadia follows behind Aidan)

(As the twins walk and talk they're switching places with each other)

 **Aidan** : These two really think that

 **Nadia** : They can take us on again.

 **Tatenshi** : (smiles) Of course we can I have we will no problem taking you two out. Right Kanzashi-chan!

 **Kanzashi** :(In her mind) What is she talking about doesn't she remember what happened last time? (Flashback to when the twins made the two sisters collide with each other in the IS academy tournament)

 **Aidan** : How sad this time...

 **Nadia** : Your life is ours.

 **Tatenshi** : We won't be the ones dying and plus I won't die that easily!

 **Aidan** : This time you two will die immortal or not...

 **Nadia** : And the ocean below will be your cold grave.

(Aidan and Nadia both materialize their AGS's and charge at the Sarashiki sisters. In a front view you see just Nadia charge the sisters. But for a split second you see an after image of Aidan next to Nadia. At high speeds both of the twins disappear and catch the two sisters off guard and began their assault on them)

 **Nadia** : These two are still no match for us.

 **Aidan** : Time for you to die you worthless piece of shit.

(As the two twins focus their attack on Kanzashi)

 **Tatenshi** : I won't let you hurt my little sister!

(As Tatenshi gets in front of Kanzashi and puts up a water barrier in front of both of them.)

 **Nadia and Aidan** : (at the same time) pffft ... How naive.

(As they both cloak themselves and completely disappear from the sisters line of sight)

 **Kanzashi** : (Quickly looks everywhere) Hold on. Switching to infrared sensors so we can track them down.

 **Tatenshi** : (grits her teeth) Good idea ...

(Instantly once Tatenshi switches over to her infrared sensors the AGS twins strikes her down. As she falls to the ground. Nadia and Aidan look back at their new target Kanzashi)

 **Nadia** : Hey Brother throw this bimbo overboard. I will take the weak one.

 **Aidan** : No problem Sis

(Aidan picks up the body and jumps over to the edge.)

 **Kanzashi** : (grits her teeth) You… Don't you DARE throw my big sister over!

(As she flies over to Aidan while yelling angrily who is about to throw Tatenshi down into the ocean)

 **Nadia** : Oh no you don't. I won't let you touch my twin brother.

(As she gets in the way of Kanzashi.)

 **Kanzashi** : (angrily) GET OUT OF MY WAY!

(Aidan throws Tatenshi overboard the Juggernaut as her body falls down into the ocean. Kanzashi only focus ON her sister.)

 **Kanzashi** : (Reaches out her hand trying to grab Tatenshi) NOOOOOOOOOOO ...

 **Nadia** : (Suddenly appears behind Kanzashi) Pay attention bitch.

(As Nadia collides with Kanzashi using her Star Collision. Forcing her down onto the juggernaut. Kanzashi laying in a crater created from the impact tries to get up but fails due to the injuries from the impact and begins crawling and clawing to the edge of the ship)

 **Kanzashi** : (weakly) B...big...s...s...is

 **Nadia** : (repeatedly stomps on her head) Shut up you dumb bitch. You really thought we going to lose to some half baked IS pilots. You guys could not hold your own against The Gospel.

(Nadia grabs Kanzashi's head and brings it close to her face looking down on her)

 **Nadia** : Do you really think that you can take the best team in world. Get the fuck out of my face.

(Nadia then take Kanzashi's head and starts bashing it against the metal of the ship repeatedly, which also causes Kanzashi's glasses to shatter)

 **Tatenshi** : STOP HURTING MY LITTLE SISTER!

(As Tatenshi raises up from the side of the juggernaut with a large body of water behind her.)

 **Tatenshi** : I will destroy anyone who hurts my little sis. Understand me!.

(Scene Change to the battle with Chloe and Zeno. Fighting each other going to ship to ship. Zeno jumps on to the side of an airship and uses the pressure from his AGS to increase his speed. Flying like a bullet Zeno knocks Chloe out of the sky with his compressed air punches. Launching Chloe through a few ships and blowing up another ship in the process. As Zeno lands on another ship.)

 **Zeno** : Get the fuck out my face !

 **Zeno** : (Turns away) Dumb bitch…...

(As Zeno turns away and proceeds to make his way to the Juggernaut. A huge laser is fired at him from the direction Chloe crashed into)

 **Zeno** : What the -

(The laser hits Zeno directly and blows up at least 5 percent of the Armada in the process)

 **Chloe** : (pants heavily)You are my enemy I can't let you proceed any further.

(Chloe comes out of the fire and smoke of the destroyed ship with some scratches over her body and a bruise visible on her stomach. Suddenly the wind starts to pick up in their respected atmosphere)

 **Chloe** : ….. I guess he wasn't that strong to begin with. (turns around and begins to leave)

 **Zeno** : I'm so done with you. Forbidden move VIOLENT TURBULENCE (v.2)

(The winds quickly becomes extremely fast and destructive. Throwing around most of the Armada airships that start going out of control)

 **Chloe** : What the…?! Ahhh?!

(Chloe becomes engulfed in the wind)

(Scene change to Ichika and the others just arriving on the Juggernaut)

 **Cecilia** : Ah! Finally we've arrived on the ship!

 **Ichika** : Let's hurry we need to rescue Tabane.

(They go to one of the door's and try to open it, but end up failing)

 **Charlotte** : Darn! This door refuses to open! What do we do?!

(Suddenly drones appear from above them and start attacking them again)

 **Lin** : Damn it! Not these guys again!

 **Laura** : There's no end to them!

(As they fight the drones, a sudden Wind Storm attacks them and rocks the ship)

 **Cecilia** : What the?!

 **Lin** : What the HELL is going on?!

 **Charlotte** : What's this bizarre weather change?!

(Suddenly their comms ring and Chifuyu pops up on the screen)

 **Chifuyu** : We're detecting a sudden wind storm that's entered the area.

 **Laura** : Do you know the cause of it mentor?!

 **Chifuyu** : (shakes her head) No, unfortunately we don't. So be careful as you proceed with the mission. (comms turn off)

 **Lin** : GREAT THAT'S JUST GREAT! First we can't get the door open, then we have to deal with these drones, and now we have to deal with a wind storm?! CAN THIS GET ANY WORSE RIGHT NOW?!

(Scene change to moments before Ichika and the others see the storm)

 **Aidan** : So that your big plan is to interrogate us with water?

 **Nadia** : How 't make us laugh.

 **Aidan** : She won't hurt us as long as we have her precious sister as a hostage.

(Suddenly as they finish that sentence the wind begins to pick up rapidly)

 **Tatenshi** : Hmph! Fine, I warned you! Time to finish up this battle NOW!

(Tatenshi uses her spear to control the water, the wave hits Nadia and Aidan knocking Kanzashi free from Nadia's clutches. The waves swoops both Nadia and Aidan into the air as a huge vortex like sphere traps the AGS twins in it, after that Tatenshi quickly rushes to Kanzashi's side)

 **Tatenshi** : Kanzashi-chan!

(Tatenshi tries to wake up Kanzashi but ends up failing each time)

 **Tatenshi** : No… it can't be.

(Quickly Tatenshi decides to take some of her water and splash it on Kanzashi's face, a few seconds later, Kanzashi starts to slowly open her eyes)

 **Kanzashi** : Hmmm… what the? (Her vision is blurry at first but then starts to focus and she sees Tatanshi)

 **Kanzashi** : Big sis?

 **Tatenshi** : (gasps in surprise) Kanzashi-chan! (quickly hugs her) Thank god you're ok.

 **Kanzashi** : (is surprised at first from the sudden hug, but slowly hugs back) Yeah, I'm fine, sorry to worry you big sis.

(While they're hugging, the water sphere holding Nadia and Aidan starts to shake and distort until finally it breaks apart setting them free)

 **Aidan** : At last.

 **Nadia** : We're free.

 **Aidan** : Now to handle

 **Nadia** : Those two once and for all.

(Tatenshi and Kanzashi stop hugging and look at them ready for battle)

 **Tatenshi** : Alright listen Kanzashi-chan. We're going to take them out with our next move, so I need you to take these and put them on, then listen to my plan. (Takes out a pair of glasses and hands them to Kanzashi)

 **Kanzashi** : (looks at the glasses with surprise) Where… why do you…

 **Tatenshi** : Questions later, for now listen up to my plan.

(Tatenshi quietly and quickly tells her plans to Kanzashi while she puts on her glasses)

 **Tatenshi** : (stops whispering) So what do you think?

 **Kanzashi** : (finishes adjusting her new glasses and smiles) I think it's brilliant!

(Tatenshi and Kanzashi soon stand up and look ready to battle)

 **Aidan** : We don't know exactly

 **Nadia** : What you were talking about

 **Aidan** : But it doesn't matter now

 **Nadia** : Since you two are going down.

 **Tatenshi** : Hmph that's what you think. But we're going to end this now! Ready Kanzashi-chan!

 **Kanzashi** : Yes!

(Both Kanzashi and Tatenshi both charge in with their spears in hand. Tatenshi uses her spear to shoot Aidan. Nadia pushes Aidan out of the and twins get ready to set up for a counter attack.)

 **Aidan** : Ready Nadia.

 **Nadia** : Ready Aidan.

(Aidan boosts Nadia into the air)

 **Kanzashi** : Watch out from above. (As Kanzashi focuses on Nadia in the sky, Aidan charges Kanzashi)

 **Tatenshi** : Watch out!

(As Tatenshi goes into the air to off Nadia simultaneously Kanzashi successfully defends against Aidan and attacks him pushing him back, which causes Aidan to knock into Nadia)

 **Nadia and Aidan** : Ommph!

(Nadia and Aidan fall to the ground kind of entangled)

 **Aidan** : Ow, damn you

 **Nadia** : Bitches

(Tatenshi starts to form a whirlpool out of the water that is in the area Aidan and Nadia are in.)

 **Tatenshi** : (smiles) Ready little sis.

 **Kanzashi** : (smiles) Ready Big Sis.

 **Tatenshi** : Let's blow them away.

(The water Rapidly shoots up making its own cyclone out of water carrying Nadia and Aidan into the sky. As the water cyclone makes both Nadia and Aidan collide with each other in mid air)

 **Nadia** : What the!

 **Aidan** : Impossible!

 **Tatenshi** : Now hit them hard Kanzashi you got this!

 **Kanzashi** : Ready Yama Arashi warheads 1 through 48! Setting all trajectories to manual control!

(Two of the wings on her IS open up to reveal the warheads)

 **Kanzashi** : Locked On! Engage the enemy Aidan and Nadia AGS! GO!

(As her Warheads enter the water like cyclone,it does some heavy damage to Nadia and Aidan pushing them high into the releases the water cyclone and the AGS Twins get carried off by the blast and the wind. As the twins fall off the Juggernaut )

 **Kanzashi** : (stares and then sweat drops) Um…... Sis I think we took it a little too far…... we need to save them before they go into the ocean and drown.

 **Tatenshi** : (sweat drops) Yeah we should go do that.

(Sudden more Drones appear to attack the Sarashiki Sisters.)

 **657481 Drone** : Eliminate the intruders.

 **Tatenshi** : Damn it! Why now of all times.

 **Kanzashi** : Looks like we'll have to deal with them first. Hopefully those two can hold their breath long enough until we're done.

(Scene change to Ichika and the others fighting the drones while still trying to get the door open)

 **Lin** : (slashing a drone in half and annoyed) HEY HAVE YOU GOTTEN THAT DAMN DOOR OPEN YET?! I CAN'T HOLD THEM OFF FOREVER!

 **Cecilia** : (Blasting a drone) Yes! Have you gotten that stubborn door open yet Ichika?

 **Ichika** : (Banging on the door) Not yet! It just won't open!

 **Laura** : (Piercing a drone and causing it to explode) Grr. We don't have any more time for this. Ichika move out of the way! (charges up her Railgun)

 **Ichika** : What did you-

(Laura fires her railgun straight at the door. Ichika barely moves out of the way in time as the blast causes an explosion that leaves a hole where the door used to be)

 **Laura** : There now it's open.

 **Ichika** : LAURA WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!

 **Laura** : I did tell you to move out of the way.

 **Charlotte** : Yes you did Laura, but I think you took it way too far.

 **Lin** : WELL SHE GOT THE DAMN DOOR OPEN SO LET'S HURRY UP AND GET INSIDE!

(Everyone starts making their way inside as they continue fighting off the drone)

 **Cecilia** : What do we do about these pesky drones.

 **Laura** : Hang on I got this!

(Laura sets up her AIC barrier stopping all the drones in hallway. As fire her RailGun in to the drones destroy the on in the hallway.)

 **Laura** : (Grins) How foolish of you mindless machines.

( As more drones appear down the hallway, Laura then aims her railgun at the ceiling and fires causing debris to fall down and block the hallway)

 **Laura** : Well that's the end of that.

 **Charlotte** : Laura! That was completely reckless!

 **Laura** : But it worked did it not?

 **Charlotte** : But what if something happened like the ceiling falling on us.

 **Laura** : Yet it did not, so you should not be considered with such trivial things

 **Charlotte** : But-

 **Ichika** : Listen now's not the time for this, we need to get going. (In his mind) We need to finish the mission as fast as possible.

 **Charlotte** : (sighs) Fine.

(Ichika and the others quickly go down the hallway)

(Scene change to Doctor Victor and Tabane)

 **Doctor Victor** : (faces her in her jail cell) So it seems like your friends have come to bust you out, but it is futile in the face of my drone army.

 **Tabane** : (smiles) Don't underestimate Chi-chan and Ic-kun just yet.

 **Doctor Victor** : You may say that, but the end result will still be in my favor. So before that happens I need you to do one more thing for me.

 **Tabane** : (rabbit ears perk up) Oh and what would that be?

 **Doctor Victor** : (smiles)

(Screen Black Outs)

(No End Credits Inserted for this episode)

(Hearing the fans rage out until next time)

End of Episode 10

* * *

Photon: Ha! Bet you didn't see that coming!

Nogami: People are going to get pissed for sure... and if the hiatus didn't help then we're sure to get murdered soon.

Photon: Ah! Don't worry about it.

Nogami: ...sure, anyway do you know what tomorrow is?

Photon: Um... Easter right?

Nogami: Yup!

Photon: Going to find the easter bunny and beat the shit out of him for his chocolate

Nogami: ...ok, but besides your desire to kill for chocolate, guess what else in tomorrow!

Photon: um... white day?

Nogami: No that's after valentine's day.

Photon: ...oh... I give up

Nogami: Well besides easter tomorrow, tomorrow is (drum roll)... MY BIRTHDAY!

Photon: Oh Yeah... forgot about that.

Nogami: ... some friend you are... anyway in celebration of my birthday and easter, we've decided to give you our reader a 2 chapter special for 2 important holidays!

Photon: Um... dude your birthday's no-

Nogami: (Punches Photon Out hard) Anyway like I said for 2 important holidays! So tune in tomorrow for another chapter of our story, so until then, PEACE OUT!

(Drags Photon out while he's out cold)


	11. Chapter 11

Hey all you IS fans out there Nogami and Photon here to give you a special chapter in our story! Also today is special because... wait for it... (drum roll)... IT'S NOGAMI'S BIRTHDAY!... also it's easter. Time sure does fly by fast. Also if you're just tuning in we posted a chapter yesterday as well so read that first if you haven't. So without further to do, here you go!

* * *

Ep.11 -Defeat !-

(Scene change to Doctor Victor and Tabane)

 **Doctor Victor** : (faces her in her jail cell) So it seems like your friends have come to bust you out, but it is futile in the face of my drone army.

 **Tabane** : (smiles) Don't underestimate Chi-chan and Ic-kun just yet.

 **Doctor Victor** : You may say that, but the end result will still be in my favor. So before that happens I need you to do one more thing for me.

 **Tabane** : (rabbit ears perk up) Oh and what would that be?

 **Doctor Victor** : (smiles)

(Opening Sequence)

(Scene change to the battle between Zeno and Chloe)

(Chloe becomes stuck in an Air corridor. Chloe has no control of her IS and has to follow the wind in the air corridor, which causes her to collide into debris and different airships. As Zeno starts to direct the air corridor to the ground)

 **Zeno** : It's no use running or trying to gain control. The winds are in my control at 50,000 knots. Pretty much my winds move a lot faster then the speed of sound. There is no way out of my forbidden move, Violent Turbulence. I have all control of wind here you're not ever going to stop me.

(Zeno uses his winds to guide Chloe further down into the ground of New Zealand into Queenstown down into a down into the ground with vicious force creating a huge crater in the forest and a violent dust, bomb. We then see Zeno hovering over the spot)

 **Zeno** : Yo you DEAD yet Bitch? Cause you're wasting my time right now.

(Suddenly from the dust a laser is fired at Zeno who dodges it with ease)

 **Zeno** : So predictable.

(The dust finally clears and Chloe is seen standing with a very calm expression)

 **Chloe** : I didn't miss. Turn around

 **Zeno** : (starts to turn around) the fuck you mea-

(Zeno is suddenly hit by the shot fired previously and is blown away behind Chloe causing him to crash in another made carter and causing another dust bomb)

 **Chloe** : I never miss.

(As she turns around to Zeno's direction, she scans the carter to locate Zeno, but notices he's gone. She then scans the area and finds Zeno running through the forest away from the area)

 **Chloe** : (In her mind) What is he up to now?

(She then flies up in the air and fires 5 missiles from her IS towards the direction of Zeno)

 **Chloe** : You can run, but you can't hide.

(Scene change to Zeno running through the forest ducking and jumping through trees)

 **Zeno** : Damn that bitch.

(Suddenly one of the missiles hits and wipes out an area of trees which Zeno barely dodges)

 **Zeno** : Ugh! Tracker Missiles?! (In his mind) Is she the one controlling the missiles?

(As Zeno continues into the forest, we see Chloe using a system to control the missiles)

 **Chloe** : It seems he's making his way to the beach, it seems that he's not very fond of the terrain he's in… No matter I'll end him before he can even reach his destination.

(As Chloe controls two more missiles she guides them towards Zeno)

 **Zeno** : Shit!

(Zeno gets ready to dodge the missiles but is surprised when they land in front of him)

 **Zeno** : What the fuck is she doin-

(Before Zeno can finish, the missiles explode starting a fire and blowing him back)

 **Zeno** : (As he struggles to get him) Damn her, this was her intention all along.

(Chloe then appears out of the fire)

 **Zeno** : I won't let you stop me!

(Zeno then charges at Chloe and attempts to punch her, as Chloe disappears)

 **Zeno** : An Illusion?! But HOW?! Damn HER!

(Zeno then blows away the fire with some air and continues to make his way towards the beach)

(Scene change back to Ichika and the others making their way through the ship)

 **Ichika** : Listen now's not the time for this, we need to get going. (In his mind) We need to finish the mission as fast as possible.

(Ichika and the others quickly go down the hallway and finally reach the laboratory)

 **Madelyn** : Hello Ichika and his friends. Welcome to your Hell exclusively brought to you by your host Madelyn Atkinson.

 **Ichika** : WHERE'S TABANE?!

 **Madelyn** : Maybe you should check at the local graveyard. I mean that's where you will all be going soon enough.

 **Ichika** : (Getting Mad) MADELYN THIS IS NOT A GAME!.TELL ME WHERE TABANE IS NOW!

 **Madelyn** : Sorry I don't take orders from low life IS pilots.

(Suddenly missiles are fired at Madelyn who puts up an electric barrier in front of her to block the missiles. Then a spray of sub machine gun bullets are fired off as well, which Madelyn blocks as well)

 **Celica** : (folds up her missile pods) I'm done listening to what this whore has to say.

 **Charlotte** : (holding her sub machine gun with smoke coming out of the barrel) Yeah it's obvious that she want to fight. So let's give her one that she will never forget.

 **Laura** : (steps forward) Stand Down now you're alone and outnumbered.

 **Lin** : You're clearly not in a position to fight right now.

 **Madelyn** : (Is Silent at first but then slowly starts chuckling and slowly says) All by myself you say?!... Out numbered you say !? (her chuckling starts get higher and higher until it goes into a full blown laugh)

 **Celica** : What is this monkey babbling about ?!

 **Madelyn** : (Loud Evil Laughter with a crazy evil look) hahahahahahaha. You guys are a riot! Because I could have taken care of you all by myself. Now it's the end of the line for sure now! Time for all you to die!

(Scene Change to 2 objects flying at high speed through the Pacific Ocean just 750 Nautical Miles out from the Juggernaut.)

(The first object flies out of the clouds and is revealed to be Emily.)

 **Emily** : Come on slow poke we have a special mission to do.

(The second object is still in the clouds and only a shadow of it is seen from the clouds)

 **?** : Hey I'm not slow at all. Plus I'm not exactly in the best condition right now.

 **Emily** : (giggles) Yes you are, first off this just a quarter of my speed and second my abilities have healed you completely or did you forget that? You seem like you're going at full speed right now.

 **?** : HEY! I CAN GO FASTER THAN THIS!

 **Emily** : Then show me, but you better do it now since we need to save all of them.

 **?** : Right let's go save them.

(Scene Change back to the battle back in the Laboratory where Ichika and the others are taking on Madelyn.)

 **Ichika** :(Goes for an attack against Madelyn with a sword attack) AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW !

 **Madelyn** : It seems that you have not learned your lesson from our last encounter.

(As Madelyn dodges the attack by flipping out the way of Ichika, which causes him to run into a wall crashing into it.)

 **Madelyn** :(looks at Ichika) Dumb Ass. (Then looks over at Laura ,Lin, Charlotte, and Celica.)

 **Madelyn** : I need you girls to stay out of my and Honeybuns way. (Madelyn holds ups her hands and sends an EMP wave at the other girls.) That should hold you guys until we're done.

 **Charlotte** : (Tries to move her body) What the?!

 **Celica** : (Tries to move her body) What did you do?!

 **Laura** : (Tries to move her body) My IS is not responding to me?!

 **Lin** : (Tries to move her body) I can't move?!

 **Charlotte** : Someone try turning off your IS system !

 **Celica** : It won't respond to my commands at all I'm stuck in my IS unit. It won't move or go dormant.

 **Laura** : (grits her teeth) What have you done you witch?!

 **Lin** : She planned for us to come here so she can paralyze us. Her Plan is to pick us off one by one so she can buy herself more time. Were those your true intentions?! Answer me!

 **Madelyn** : (Stares at them with an Evil Grin) …

 **Charlotte** : Ichika get up! We need your help!

 **Ichika** :(As he hears the voices of the other) What just happened?!

 **Madelyn** : What just happened is you're going to be fighting for your friend's freedom Honeybun.

 **All 4 the girls** : (ticks marks on their head) Don't call him that.

 **Lin** : You're the Villain here and why are you calling him honeybun

 **Laura** : You have no right to make a move on my man,

 **Celica** : I will destroy you. You witch.

 **Madelyn** :(As she goes up to hug Ichika and put his head to her chest) I don't see any of you claiming Ichika as your boyfriend. (smiles seductively) Personally I want him for myself. So I'm not going to fight you girls over him.

 **Charlotte and Lin** : (fuming) Get your hand off of Ichika, RIGHT NOW!

 **Madelyn** : I don't take orders from you! I'm my own woman you four don't understand the first thing to pleasure a man.

 **All 4 of the girls** : WHAAATTTT ?! (everyone but Laura suddenly blushes like mad)

 **Charlotte** : (Looks down) I-I-I

 **Cecilia** : How could you ask something indecent like that?!

 **Lin** : (looks to the side) I d-don't know w-what your talking about?!

 **Laura** : … (whispers) I will kill you.

 **Ichika** : (confused face) What are all of you talking about?

 **All the girls** : (shouts) NOTHING!

 **Madelyn** : (starts to laugh) Ha! I just love all the reactions on your faces!

(Madelyn then proceeds to throw Ichika in their direction and he lands near them)

 **All the girls** : Ichika?!

 **Ichika** : (groans in pain) Uugghh

 **Madelyn** : Well, enough fun and games. Time to meet the beginning of your end.

 **Ichika** : (gets up) Not yet.

 **Madelyn** : Ready to get your ass whooped a second time around.

 **Ichika** : I'm not gonna be the one that's going to lose

(Both stare at each other for a moment, then both charge in at each other. Madelyn puts Diffusion barrier as she up to blast back Ichika.)

 **Ichika** : Awwwwwwwwwwww!

(As Ichika gets thrown to a wall.)

 **Lin** : Get up Ichika She's coming in fast!

 **Madelyn** : Diffusion Breaker (One of her fist starts to charge up with Purple Lighting and starts to light up her fist as she charges at Ichika)

 **Cecilia** : Hurry Ichika Dodge it!

 **Ichika** : (Moves out of the way of Madelyn at the knick of time and dodges her attack.)

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

 **Laura** : Get up and fight Ichika.

 **Ichika** : Right!

(Ichika begins to circle her in a clockwise motion and starts shooting at her, Madelyn soon starts to dodge the shots right and left. One shot nearly misses her head. A few other shots connect with her body which causes explosions and she gets stopped in her track.)

 **All the girls** : Go! Ichika!

(Ichika then stops going clockwise, and then stares at the cloud that was caused by the explosion for any sign of Madelyn)

 **Ichika** : Did I get her?

(Suddenly Madelyn jumps out of the smoke onto a railing bar and Ichika begins to pursue her through flight)

 **Ichika** : Get back here.

 **Madelyn** : You have to catch me.

(Madelyn and Ichika continue to go blow for blow with each hit while fighting on the upper platform)

(Scene change to Zeno and Chloe, where Zeno has finally made it to the shore of the beach)

 **Zeno** : (panting heavily) Finally got away from that stupid bitch.

(As Zeno feels relieved for reaching the shore, all of a sudden he gets hit by a laser that Zenos through his stomach)

 **Zeno** : (kneels on the ground and places both his hands in his stomach) What the!

 **?** : (as the voice echoes) Well, well, well, looks like someone finally let down their guard.

(Zeno turns around and instantly launches a tornado towards the direction of where the voice is coming from)

 **?** : (as the voice echoes) It looks like you're getting desperate now.

(Zeno launches another tornado towards the voice)

 **?** : (as the voice echoes) You can't hit me, I'm nowhere...yet I'm everywhere.

 **Zeno** : (pants heavily while a trail of blood is coming out of his mouth) Damn her. She's trying to get in my head. I can't lose focus or I am going to die.

 **Zeno** :(Angry) Gale Tearing Force !

(Zeno forms multiple tornados around him creating a huge sandstorm on the beach)

 **?** : (as the voice echoes) Trying to hide huh?

 **Zeno** : (coughs up blood) Damn it, I think that laser from before Zenod my lung! I have to get out of here as soon as possible.

 **?** : (as the voice echoes) As if that's going to stop me.

Zeno: (hiding in the sandstorm) SHUT UP! I have every right to take her head! You're trying to protect a filthy murderer!

 **?** : (as the voice echoes) Filthy…...MURDERER?!...HOW DARE YOU!

(Suddenly out of nowhere a thousand lasers fire towards his direction, as if they knew where he was)

 **Zeno** : (looks up with a panicked face) WHAT THE HELL?!

(Zeno just barely misses the lasers which leaves a giant hole where Zeno just was)

 **Zeno** : (Quickly puts his hands up again) Gale tearing Force!

(The 4 tornados that were spinning together are now roaming freely through the beach maintaining the sandstorm)

 **Zeno** : (In his mind) Shit, that was close. Almost lost my cover.

 **?** : (as the voice echoes) HOW DARE YOU CALL THE ONLY PERSON WHO CARED ABOUT ME A FILTHY MURDERER! (*Tabane and Chloe potential memories)

 **Zeno** : (Winces in pain and coughs up blood) (In his mind) Damn this wound, I'm losing too much blood! I have to end this soon otherwise…No I can't think like that, I have to finish this off quickly!

(Zeno uses a tornado to propel himself up into the sky and flips himself upside down and aims one of his tornados on the ground at the position where he thinks Chloe is at)

 **Zeno** : There!

(The tornado Zeno uses quickly destroys the area he aimed at)

 **Zeno** : (still up in the air) Did I get her?

 **Chloe** : Nope.

(Zeno quickly turns his head around and sees Chloe right behind him, she then grabs his head and activates the thrusters on her IS to full power. She then flies down with Zeno at an alarmingly fast rate and crashes down into the ground causing a huge dust explosion. Once the dust clears, a huge crater is revealed with Zeno facedown on the ground in a small pool of blood and Chloe still holding on his head with one hand and a sniper rifle in the other pointed straight at Zeno's head)

 **Zeno** : (coughs violently) D-d-damn y-y-ou

 **Chloe** : Your journey end here, you son of a bitch.

(squeezes the grip on Zeno's head tighter)

 **Chloe** : Any last words before you leave this world.

 **Zeno** : J-just one. W-why do y-you protect that f-filthy murderer?

 **Chloe** : (tightens the grip on his head which causes him to wince in more pain) DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT!

 **Zeno** : (smirks a little) W-well it's the truth isn't it?

 **Chloe** : (growls in anger) … This is the end for you.

 **Zeno** : I-I don't think so, not until I get my revenge. Forbidden Move!

(Huge Tower of Light shoots up and engulfs both Chloe and Zeno destroying half of the Island and the light shoots pass into the earth's atmosphere into space.)

(Scene Change to 2 objects flying at high speed through the Pacific Ocean just 230 Nautical Miles out from the Juggernaut.)

 **Emily** : It seems that we've also arrived to where the Juggernaut is.

 **?** : Let's go to where the others are, they need us right now.

(Huge Tower of Light shoots up not too far from where they are)

 **?** : What the ?!

 **Emily** : (Starts to cry) … No! No, No, NO!

 **?** : What is it?!

 **Emily** : It's his Forbidden Move. The strongest move AGS unit possesses, "Mystic Field".

 **?** : Mystic Field (looks at the light)…... Come on we need to save my friends. I will help you after we save them. I promise we will check it out together once that is done.

 **Emily** : (wipes away some of her tears) Ok, let's get going.

(Emily and the mysterious person head off towards the Juggernaut)

(Scene Change back to the battle of Zeno and Chloe)

(The Huge Tower of Light that shot up starts to die down. Once the light lies down Zeno is seen laying on the beach sand and Chloe is no where to be found)

 **Zeno** : (pants heavily) F-f-finally I got rid of that w-whore. (gets up and begins walking away) N-now to finish m-my re-revenge.

(Suddenly a laser is fired)

 **Zeno** : (coughs up blood) W-w-hat the?!

(As he looks to the ground, he sees his left arm on the arm detached from his body. Suddenly after he sees his arm he hears another laser shot)

 **Zeno** : (coughs up more blood and slowly turns his head around) N-no… that w-was m-my best move…...h-h-how did you-

(Zeno isn't able to finish his sentence as he looks to see his right arm get cut off by the laser shot. In slow motion we see the arm connect from the laser and get sliced off disconnecting the muscles and tendons that hold it together. A fountain of blood coming out from his deteached arm spraying all over him in a shower of red blood)

 **Zeno** : (falls to his knees and looks at his dismembered arms) …

(Suddenly another laser shot is heard and the dismembered arms that Zeno was looking at completely disintegrate in front of him from existence, he then slowly turns to his right to see Chloe with her rifle which has smoke coming out of the barrel as if it was just fired)

 **Chloe** : It's not like you would have needed them anyway.

(Zeno then in slow motion falls to the ground, hitting the ground hard. Completely uncouncious and a pool of blood forming underneath him)

 **Chloe** : This is what happens to anyone who goes after my master.

(Chloe then flies away, leaving Zeno to die from bloodloss)

(Scene change back to the battle with Madelyn and Ichika fighting on the top platform as both them are still clashing.)

 **Madelyn** : ughhhhh .. ( As Madelyn fly from the top platform into the bottom platform of the lab.)

 **Ichika** : (Fly down from the bottom one.) It seem you're not very good at all.

 **All the girls** : Go! Ichika!

 **Madelyn** : (grabs Charlotte) (Signals her hand to tell Ichika to say come here.) Bring it on.

 **Ichika** : (Goes in for an attack) (charging noise) Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(Madelyn immediately uses Charlotte a as Ichika's attack right before it hits Charlotte.)

 **Charlotte** : What the!

 **Cecilia** : Coward! Hiding behind her like a shield!

 **Lin** : Fight fair!

 **Madelyn** :(smirk) You're such a weakling.

 **Charlotte** : (looks at Ichika with a desperate face) Help me Ichika!

 **Laura** : (tries to move) If only we could move we can go out there and help him.

(Madelyn goes on the offense and starts to beat Ichika up with Charlotte causing massive damage on both of them.)

 **Madelyn** : (grins) Alright time to finish this.

(Madelyn swings Charlotte up and hits Ichika from underneath forcing him up in the air. Madelyn then throws Charlotte's paralyzed body at Lin and goes proceeds into the air to finish off Ichika.)

 **Madelyn** : Let's go! Forbidden Move !

(She lights up both of her fists full of lightning and strikes him multiple times lifting him further into the air. Using the power of the first attack she closes both of her fist striking Ichika down. Creating a huge shockwave that blasts Ichika down onto the lab floor creating a crater. As the other girls watch Ichika get destroyed, they're powerless to do anything)

 **All the girls** : ICHIKA!

(Scene change to Tabane in another Laboratory)

 **Tabane** : (smiles) Looks like everything is done now!

 **Doctor Victor** : (Through an intercom) Yes, yes they are. Now all we have to do is launch the system.

 **Tabane** : (throws her arms up in the air) OK!

(Tabane then gets on a computer and begins to insert code on a computer, and activates the system)

(Scene change to another room where we see Doctor Victor hooked up to a machine and wearing a headband with wires on it)

 **Doctor Victor** : (snickers and turns into an evil laugh) Now! NOW BEGINS A NEW REVOLUTION!

(Soon the machine activates and the machine parts on Doctor Victor begin to light up. The machine then shuts off soon after and Doctor Victor looks lifeless as if he just died)

 **Tabane** : Start Brain extraction process is at 1%.

(The background freezes with a close up of the now deceased Doctor Victor and then proceeds to also show the lifeless Zeno and a picture of Ichika and Madelyn fighting)

(End credits with Closing theme by BoA 보아_Who Are You Feat. 개코)

(Insert Preview)

End of Episode 11

* * *

Well we're off to celebrate a birthday party now! So Peace out and tune in next time for more IS goodness!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey all you fans out there! Nogami and Photon here to bring you the next chapter in this story! First off We'd like to apologize for the 4 month delay, but we were pretty busy with some other stuff as well as reworking our original idea for this chapter! Also stay tuned at the end for an announcement. So without further to do (and before you kill us) Here...We...GO!

* * *

Ep.12

-Fusion Between Two Ascension Genetic Stratos-

Madelyn: Let's go! Forbidden Move!

(She lights up both of her fists full of lightning and strikes him multiple times lifting him further into the air. Using the power of the first attack she closes both of her fists striking Ichika down. Creating a huge shockwave that blasts Ichika down onto the lab floor creating a crater. As the other girls watch Ichika get destroyed, they're powerless to do anything)

All the girls: ICHIKA!

(Once the shockwave dies down we see Ichika laying on the ground completely unconscious, Madelyn then proceeds to walk towards the unconscious Ichika, while the other girls are desperately trying to move to help him)

Madelyn: (Is over the unconscious Ichika and raises one of her hands over him with electricity coursing through it) This is the end of the line for you, Honeybun.

All the girls: ICHIKA!

(As if in slow motion the hand Madelyn has slowly starts to descend towards Ichika while the other girls look at the scene in shock and horror, but before she can strike him a wall next to them explodes and creates a huge cloud of debris)

(Opening Sequence)

(Scene change to the huge cloud of debris from the wall that just exploded, while the girls who are paralyzed are looking in confusion. Suddenly from the debris cloud, Madelyn jumps out of it on alert)

Madelyn: What the hell?!

?: Well, well, well, you didn't think you were gonna have fun without us now, did you?

(Everyone looks at the hole in the wall, once the smoke clears up everyone is surprised to see Tatenshi and Kanzashi)

Laura: Student Council President?!

Charlotte: Kanzashi-chan!

Tatenshi: Looks like we got here just in time! (observes the situation everyone is in)

Kanzashi: (looks at everyone in panic) Everyone are you all right?!

Lin: (tick mark on her head) DO WE LOOK ALRIGHT TO YOU?!

Madelyn: You two?! I didn't think the HelioPolis twin would be beaten so easily?!

Tatenshi: (winks) Yup! We were a much better sibling team then those two.

Kanzashi: (anime sweat drops) Big sis...

Madelyn: (smiles) Oh really, huh? Well let me just say those two are known for playing tricks on their opponents

Kanzashi: Tricks? What do you mean?

Tatenshi: (has a serious face) …

(Scene change 15 minutes to Nadia and Aidan plummeting from the sky towards the ocean)

Nadia and Aidan: (eyes closed)...

(Then a huge tower of light appears not too far from them, which wakes them both up)

Nadia and Aidan: What the?!

(They suddenly flip right side up right before they hit the ocean and are seen standing on top of the water)

Nadia: How did we?-

(Flashback to the fight with Tatenshi and Kanzashi)

Aidan: Oh yeah.

Nadia: Besides that, that huge tower of light just now was…

Aidan: ...Zeno's forbidden move, "Mystic Field"

Nadia: If he used that then…

Aidan: …...We need to move quickly.

(They then fly off towards the direction of the pillar of light)

(Scene change back to Madelyn and the others)

Madelyn: (As she looks around to everyone) Well then it seems like the leader of the Gravekeepers has no choice but to excuse everyone on the airship and all who betrayed Doctor Victor!

Kanzashi: Gravekeepers?

Tatenshi: Could be the name of their group. But I never would have thought that she would the leader of them of all people.

Madelyn: Now if you'll excuse me I have to-

(Before Madelyn can finish her sentence, a stream of water starts to wrap around Madelyn. Everyone soon turns their attention to Tatenshi who has her spear pointed at Madelyn and is controlling the water)

Kanzashi: Big sis!

Tatenshi: I don't think so. We have more questions for you so-called leader!

Madelyn: I see… But if you think this is enough to stop me, then you must be stupider than I thought!

(Madelyn's body charges with electricity and causes the water to evaporate and produce a steam that covers the room. Suddenly from the steam Tatenshi, comes out and tries to strike Madelyn with her Spear, which Madelyn blocks)

Madelyn: (smiles) Persistent aren't you.

Tatenshi: (smiles) That's why I'm the Student Council President!

(Madelyn and Tatenshi begins to clash against each other, meanwhile Kanzashi uses this opportunity to get to where Ichika and the other girls are)

Kanzashi: Everyone! I'm here to help.

(Kanzashi looks closely at everyone)

Kanzashi: (in her mind) Hmmm… looks like she completely froze everyone's system with her electricity. Looks like I have no choice but to manually reboot everyone's system.

(Pulls out some wires from her IS unit and begins to hook them up to the USB ports located at each girl's dormant accessories)

Kanzashi: Hold on everyone, this might take a while.

(Begins to type furiously fast)

Kanzashi: (In her mind) Big sis just hold her off until I can get everyone back up and running.

(Madelyn lifts up her hands and starts to produce 5 electrical balls that appear in her hands. Madelyn then scatters the electrical balls around the Lab. Each of the balls are connected to each other with electricity. The room is still covered in a mist)

Tatenshi: It seems that you fell into one of my traps.

Madelyn :(In her Mind) How naive! See how you like this, "Discharge Barrier!"

(Madelyn makes an electrical explosive wave that hits all the electrical balls triggering them to cause a chain explosion just like her Discharge Barrier. Which causes most of the Lab to malfunction and the equipment to start to explode. Tatenshi sees the incoming explosion and uses her water barrier to cover Ichika and herself)

Tatenshi: (As she looks over to her sister and the others) NO!

Kanzashi: (Looking at the oncoming explosion) I need more time to finish rebooting these IS units! (Tries to type faster) I won't make it in time! (types faster) (The explosion comes closer as if in slow motion, causing her to close her eyes)

The other 4 girls: (Look at the oncoming blast) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !

(The explosion is so huge that it goes through most of the Juggernaut. The screen soon fades into white.)

Kanzashi: (eyes shut) Did I die?... I guess I did…...I'm sorry everyone… wait a minute.

(Kanzashi slowly opens her eye and sees a mysterious figure standing right in front of them with a barrier of light up protecting them)

?: Looks like I made it time.

(the mysterious figure soon drops the barrier and it's revealed their savior is actually Emily)

Emily:(turns to the girls and smiles) No you didn't die, not yet at least. You girls still have a mission to complete. Now hurry, we don't have much time before the other countries try to nuke this ship.

Kanzashi: (with wide eyes) Y-y-you're C-Emily?!

Madelyn: (smiles and gets everyone's attention) Well, well, well. Long time no see Emily Vermillion. I see your fame and status as a pop idol has caused you to deter from your dark past as a first gen Gravekeeper.

Emily: (passive face) Madelyn.

(All the girls soon look at her with looks of shock on their faces)

Charlotte: V-v-vermillion?! …. NO WAY!

Cecilia: That means that she is -

Laura: NO it can't be-

Lin: S-she's lying, there's no way she can be-

Emily: (closes her eyes) Yes, unfortunately it's true, my real name is Emily Vermillion not Emily D Megham. I wanted to hide the fact that I was related to murderers like my father and her. (opens her eyes) Madelyn, please stop what you are doing! You and I both know the real truth about what happened on the space arc all those years ago. We also both know my father is lying about the death of Zeno's parents.

Madelyn: (smirks) Of course I know what happened really happened, but right now it doesn't matter. I'm following Doctor Victor to the very end no matter how far I have to travel. He promised me I would be able to stand on top above everyone else in the IS and AS universe. I will be the strongest and I don't care what lengths I have to go to do it!

Emily: (clenches her fist) As one of your best friends, I beg of you to stop this Madness NOW. PLEASE!

Madelyn: (laughs) Plead as much as you want but you can't defeat me. You, Zeno, or any AGS or IS pilots can't stop me now! No one will be able to match me in battle! NOW THIS IS WHERE A NEW REVOLUTION BEGINS!

Madelyn:(Crazy Evil Laugh) HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Emily: (distressed face) Oh no … She's completely gone now. I can't save her.

(Scene Change to Ichika laying in the water)

Ichika: What the-?!

The White Knight: It's time

Ichika: (turns to the white knight) Time for what?

The White Knight: It's time for you to save your friends you need to save them .

Ichika: Please give me the power to protect them. I want to protect them all! My sister, my friends, I want to protect everyone! PLEASE GIVE ME THAT POWER!

The White Knight: I will bestow you the power to defeat your new enemy and to protect your friends.

(All of sudden, Ichika who was knocked out before wakes up. He notices his IS unit has ascended to Byakushiki Setsura.)

Madelyn: (Electricity forms on one her hands) SO you've finally powered up eh? Well it won't make a difference I'll still end you the same way. But this blue haired bitch comes first.

(Madelyn who sticks out her hand with the electricity in it, begins to form and charge it into an electron beam and aims it at Ichika and Tatenshi. As Tatenshi prepares to defend against it, a huge red laser is fired at Madelyn before she can even launch her attack at Ichika and Tatenshi. This causes Madelyn to fall over and misfire the beam, creating another hole into the Juggernaut.)

Madelyn: Ow! What the hell was that?!

?:(A shadow Silhouette comes from the hole the red laser is fired from) Your new Opponent!

Ichika: (In his mind) That voice! It sounds so familiar! (Turns around to the voice and shouts) … H-H-HOUKI?!

Houki: (looks down on Ichika) How pathetic Ichika. I thought you were a man!

Madelyn: (Looks over at Houki and smirks) Well if it isn't the bitch that got smacked down by Zeno. So you're their reinforcements huh? Well it won't matter since I won't lose to half baked IS pilots like you.

Tatenshi: HOUKI BACK OFF! You need to tend to Ichika immediately. I will hold her off as long as I can.

Houki: (Nods her head) Right!

(Houki quickly moves to Ichika while Emily turns around to the other girls)

Emily:(Turn to the other girls) Are you guys alright?

Cecilia: (slowly gets up) We should be fine. I'm able to move again.

Lin: (stands up and produces a small mini screen) All systems are ready to go! Everything is working again! Thank you, Kanzashi!

Kanzashi: (small blush) No problem happy to help.

Emily: Alright now that everyone is back up, we need to hurry! We're running out of time, the nukes are going to strike the ship in 1 hour.

Charlotte, Lin and Cecilia: WHAT?!

Emily: We need to stop my father before then. Can you guys help me?

Laura: Yes, Understood!

Charlotte:(Angry) Wait do you really think we can trust her?! Her father destroyed my father's cooperation.

Emily: I know you can't trust me right now, especially for what my family did to yours, but I advise you to trust me for now if you want to make it out of here alive.

Cecilia:(Confused) What do we mean?

Emily: I know the layout of the ship better than anyone else. After all it was my father that created it.

Lin: W-w-well still how can we-

Laura: Unfortunately if that's the case we have no choice, but to trust her for now. She wants to take down her father as much as the rest of us. Also she seems to show no hostility against us since she didn't harm Houki on the way over here, so she seems to be trustworthy… for now that is.

Lin: But, but, she… (sighs) fine I guess we have no choice.

Emily:(Smiles) Good, glad to see you guys see it my way.. (She puts her hand out to Lin, Cecilia, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi and they instantly disappear)

Madelyn: (Sees them teleport and gets Irritated) Shit! I let Emily get away. I should've taken care of her when I had the chance. Shit! (Pulls up a small screen) HEY! TIN HEAD!

Drone 539841: (comes in) Yes Lady Atkinson?

Madelyn: When Doctor Victor's brain is extracted, kill Doctor Shinonono on the spot.

Ichika: (turns to her) What?!

Drone 539841: Yes Lady Atkinson. The Brain extraction process is at 65% percent. The two drones stationed next to her have just received the order to kill, once the process is 100% complete.

Tatenshi: (In her mind) Brain Extraction?

(Scene change to Doctor Tabane Shinonono working on the brain extraction project. With two Drones ready to shoot her down and kill her.)

Tabane: (Typing on a digital keyboard)(Smiling and humming a peaceful tune) lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalqlalalalalala

(Scene Change to the Control room of the Juggernaut, where Emily and the others who disappeared before reappear the other girls then look around in bewilderment)

Emily: We're in the Control room of the Juggernaut. Now we need to save Ms. Shinonono immediately! Let's move out!

Laura: (In her mind) Amazing. What leadership skills.

Emily: The hidden lab should be close around here.

Cecilia: Hey! Why exactly do you know so much about this place?

(The other girls stare at Emily for an answer)

Emily: (sighs) I used to have a dark past before I learn the truth about my father. That's why besides saving Doctor Shinonono, we need to save the other AGS pilots that he has under his control. Like the Heliopolis twins and Zeno Hanno. They have been lied and manipulated by my father, that's why my mother doesn't trust him anymore and why she left him to protect me. (Everyone is silent and not sure what to say, Emily then walks out of the control room) This is the rally point make it back here so I can get you all out of here safely.

Laura: (starts to walk out) We have a mission to complete and both of us have the same objective. I'm going to help her since we have a mission to complete. If any of you have second thoughts then you can stay here (Walks out with Emily.)

Kanzashi: ….. I'm going to help Emily and Lau-

Charlotte: (puts out her hand in front of Kanzashi) No! I will go. (smiles at her) Besides we need you to stay behind and hack the control room. I noticed our communications are down and you're probably our best chance to get them back up.

Lin: Yeah once you get them back up we can call for back up and get back in contact with and even shut down all the drones attacking us!

Kanzashi: (thinks for a minute) You're right. I'll do my best here (walks over to one of the terminals to examine it)

Charlotte: Cecilia and Lin guard Kanzashi. I will make sure Emily comes back for you.

Cecilia and Lin: WHAT?! WHY DO WE HAVE TO STAY BEHIND AND GUARD HER?!

Charlotte: Because we have no one else to do it, but you girls

Cecilia: (sighs) Fine, I will stay behind.

Lin: (grits her teeth and scratches her hair in frustration) Looks like I have no choice.

Laura: Alright if that matter is settled let us get going Charlotte.

Charlotte: Right.

(Emily, Laura, and Charlotte soon leave down a hallway towards their destination)

Kanzashi: (typing on the terminal) (in her mind) Charlotte-san… I hope you don't do anything reckless.

(Scene change back to the battle with Madelyn. Tatenshi is seen fighting Madelyn until she is blasted back into a wall by Madelyn)

Tatenshi: (breathes heavily) This is a lot harder than I thought. The last battle with those twins took more out of me than I thought. (tries to get up, but falls down on one knee) Plus looks like my IS is also out of energy.

Madelyn: (Enraged) You blue haired bimbo time for yo-

(As Madelyn is blinded by a golden light that comes from behind Tatenshi)

Madelyn: (shields her eye with her arms) UUUGGGHHHH! What the hell?!

Tatenshi:(smiles) I stalled out as long as I can, it's time for you to finish her off. Please save everyone else... I know you can ...(Faints).

(The lights gets dimer but Ichika and Houki continue to glow in a golden light. Houki using the Kenran Butō to completely restore Ichika's energy. But Madelyn wastes no time to try finish both Ichika and Houki off before they can finish)

Madelyn: Let's go! Forbidden Move!

(As Madelyn charges into attack Ichika, not knowing at all what Ichika is capable of, Ichika quickly dodges and launches a counter attack with his energy claw. The counter attack lands on her, forcing her to drop her technique, then Ichika quickly gets behind and grabs her from her back)

Ichika: Got you!

Madelyn: What the-?!

Ichika: NOW HOUKI!

(Houki is seen then charging with her dual katanas at Madelyn, and strikes her, causing massive damage and also causing parts of her AGS to fly off. Ichika than lets go of Madelyn, causing her to plummet to the ground)

Madelyn: (on the ground trying to get up) y-y-you b-b-bastards!

(Ichika and Houki than land in front of her)

Houki: Give up you can't win.

Madelyn: D-don't count m-me out yet you b-bitch (passes out)

Ichika: (looks at her) Madelyn. (Looks over at Houki) Let's go we need to help out the others.

Houki: Right!

Ichika: Alright I'll get Tatenshi and-

Houki: (quickly interrupts him) I-I'll get Tatenshi. You worry about finding the others.

Ichika: (looks at her in confusion) Uh ok.

(Ichika than flies off while Houki picks up Tatenshi and follows Ichika. Unknown to them Tatenshi has a smile little grin on her face)

(Scene change to the twins arriving on the island where the tower of light they saw shined from)

Nadia: This is where the forbidden move came from.

Aidan: Now to pinpoint its exact location.

(Nadia and Aidan quickly head to the exact location where the move came from only to discover a badly broken battered Zeno with his arms missing and laying in his own pool of blood)

Nadia and Aidan: Oh. There he is.

Nadia: Is he still alive?

Aidan: (goes up to him and pokes him with a stick) I think he is, but barely.

Nadia: (walks up and kicks him in the head which sends him flying a few feet from where he was) He's not dead yet, only in cardiac arrest.

Aidan: Then I guess we better get him to a healing chamber

Nadia: Right.

(Nadia and Aidan then hear something coming from Zeno, they look to see his AGS unit disappear from his body in some kind of digital stream)

Nadia: His AGS disappeared?

Aidan: Wasn't it supposed to self-destruct?

Nadia: I guess not this one?

(Nadia and Aidan go up to him and instantly teleport out of the area, using some type of device)

(Scene change to Tabane working on a computer)

Computer: Brain transfer at 99% complete.

Tabane: Yay! Almost done!

(An explosion from a nearby wall suddenly occurs and Emily, Laura and Charlotte appear from the confusion to strike down the drones next to Tabane)

Laura: Doctor Tabane Shinonono are you ok?

Tabane: I'm perfectly fine! But I could have taken care of them by myself you know.

Charlotte: Well we're glad to see you're alright at least. Now we need to hurry and get out of here quickly, they're going to nuke this ship any minute now.

Computer: Brain transfer 100% complete.

(Suddenly a voice is heard from the loudspeakers of the ship)

?: Well, well, well. Here I was hoping to see the end of Doctor Shinonono, but to my surprise what do I find? My own daughter after all these years.

Emily: Hello father.

Doctor Victor: I wasn't expecting you to rescue Doctor Tabane, my sworn enemy.

Emily: It's not just that I'm also here to stop you and rescue Zeno and the other AGS pilots.

Doctor Victor: I see.

Emily: I won't let you harm another innocent soul just like what happened six years ago

Doctor Victor: Well I'm sorry your efforts have been wasted. For you see I have transcended beyond this reality.

Laura: What do you mean?

Doctor Victor: I'm glad you asked. Please come into the next room.

(A door suddenly opens up and Emily, Laura, Charlotte, and Tabane step into it to see Doctor Victor sitting on a chair and hooked up with many different wires in his body and head)

Charlotte: What is all this?

Emily: (Shocked face) I-it can't be, father don't tell me that you-

Doctor Victor: Yes, I have finally transferred my mind to the worldwide electronic network.

Emily: Oh no.

Laura: What is he talking about Emily?!

Tabane: (Raises his arm) Hai! I can answer that. Basically he reconfigured his consciousness into digital data, so he could upload it and access any digital device in the world!

Charlotte: What?! Why would he do that?

Emily: In a sense for world domination. If he could access any digital device in the world, then he would have complete control over everything. Resources, Finance, Military power. You name it and he can access it.

Charlotte: Oh no. That sounds really bad.

Emily: You can't even imagine how bad it could get. But the only question is how did he manage to finish it?

Tabane: (Raises her hand again) Hai! I can answer that as well, I was the one who helped him!

Emily, Laura, and Charlotte: (all look at her) WHAT?!

Laura: But Doctor, why would you help him do such a thing?!

Tabane: (smiles) Because it seemed interesting and fun!

(They all end up face faulting anime style)

Doctor Victor: Why are you so surprised Emily? Besides you only Doctor Shinonono had the capability to help me accomplish this goal. After all you were the one who designed it in the first place)

Emily: (tightens her fist and looks down) That's-

Doctor Victor: Well as much as I would love to talk more and catch up, I'm afraid our time has come to an end. For you see the nukes you mentioned before are fast approaching us now as we speak. This is goodbye for now.

(Loudspeaker shuts off)

Charlotte: Emily what did he mea-

Emily: (cuts her off) Not now! Didn't you hear what he said! We need to get out of here now! Follow me!  
(Emily quickly leaves. Laura, Charlotte, and Tabane quickly follow her)

(Scene change to the control room, where we see Lin, Kanzashi, and Cecilia)

Lin: Hey Kanzashi! Are you almost done?

Kanzashi: (typing fast on a control panel) Just about… and DONE! Alright I've successful disabled all the drones and reestablished communications!

Cecilia: I must say, a job well done.

(Quick scene change to the outside of the juggernaut where we see a whole fleet of drones suddenly shut off and start dropping from the sky towards the ocean)

(Scene change back to Kanzashi and the others)

Kanzashi: Now to establish communications. (Types on the panel) Hello can anyone hear me?

(Suddenly after a few seconds, Chifuyu shows up on the screen)

Kanzashi: Hello?! Ms. Orimura, can you hear me?

Chifuyu: Sarashiki!

Kanzashi: Thank goodness we finally got through to you!

Chifuyu: No time for that, you need to get out of there now! The nukes will hit the ship in less than 5 minutes!

Kanzashi, Lin, and Cecilia: WHAT?!

Chifuyu: Yes! Now hurry!

(Transmission shuts off and all of a sudden Ichika and Houki come in)

Ichika: (smiles) Girls! I'm glad you're all-

Lin: NOT NOW YOU IDIOT, THIS SHIP IS ABOUT TO BE NUKED IN LESS THAN 5 MINUTES!

ichika and Houki: WHAT?!

Lin: YEAH SO LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!

Ichika: But we haven't found Tabane yet!

(Suddenly Emily, Laura, Charlotte, and Tabane appear in the room)

Tabane: Here I am! Did someone call for me! (Sees Houki and leaps toward her) Houki-chan!

Houki: (with an annoyed face and steps to the side causing Tabane to hit a wall) Well we found her. Mission accomplished. Now let's get out of here.

(Suddenly before they can leave a battered and damaged Madelyn comes in with what looks to be a bomb strapped to her chest)

Madelyn: Oh no you don't! If I'm going out, I'm taking you all with me!

Emily: Oh no! That's a hydrogen bomb! Everyone get out of here now!

Madelyn: See you all in hell!

(Madelyn sets off the bomb which causes a huge explosion inside the control room, as if in slow motion, Emily reaches out her hand towards the others and starts to glow)

(Scene change to the outside of the juggernaut, where we see some incoming nuclear bombs. The bombs reach the juggernaut, which suddenly explodes from the hydrogen bomb and then are soon hit by the nuclear bombs causing a chain reaction explosion, which not only completely wipes out the Juggernaut, but the armada as well. Once the explosion dies down, there is literally nothing within miles seen, for a few minutes all we see is nothing. Then all of a sudden we see a bright light and once the light dies down we see Ichika and everyone safe and sound flying in the air)

Ichika: W-we made it! WE MADE IT!

Cecilia: Whew! I thought we were goners.

Lin: Ha! I knew we would have made it the whole time!

Laura: (crosses her arms) That certainly was what you call a close call

Charlotte: Yes it was

Kanzashi: (Puts her hand to her chest) T-hat was scary

Tatenshi: (still unconscious) …

Tabane: Yay! That was very impressive! My IS are obviously superior to the AGS units. But that's to be expected! We should do this again!

Houki: (looks at Emily) Emily, what's happened to you?

(Everyone looks at Emily to see her glowing and her IS reforming on her body, into a new form)

Emily: (once the light dies down, looks at her hands) This is… little brother.

(Scene change to a dark room where we see a chamber full of fluid and in the middle we see Zeno floating in it, strapped with wires and a mask over his mouth. We also see Nadia and Aidan working on some computers linked to the chamber)

Nadia: It seems we made it just in time…

Aidan: To keep this bastard alive.

Nadia and Aidan: Zeno just refuses to die.

Nadia: Oh by the way you still have the mask right.

Aidan: Yes I do (pulls it out)

(Close up shot on the mask which starts to emit a dark aura, the scene then freezess there)

(End credits with Closing theme by BoA 보아_Who Are You Feat. 개코)

(Insert Preview)

To Be Continued… In season 2!

End of Episode 12

* * *

Photon: Hey there folks! Thanks for reading our chapter!

Nogami: And before you ask, no that wasn't a typo, this is officially the end of part 1 of our story.

Photon: On that note, we'll be taking a small hiatus to write out the storyline for season 2. So this is goodbye for now.

Nogami: But when we come back, it'll be with a vengeance! Kind of like the ending of Captain America Civil War!

Photon: Anyone else see that movie?

Nogami: We did and it was BADASS! Of course we all knew who won in the end.

Photon: Of course

Nogami: Team Iron Man!  
Photon: Team Captain America!

...WHAT?!

Nogami: How can you say that?!

Photon: How can you say that?! Obviously team Cap won, especially with how it ended!

Nogami: Yeah but in the end Iron Man sort of got what he wanted. Plus he had Black Panther and Spiderman on his team!

Photon: Well maybe, but the movie is called Captain America: Civil War! Not Iron Man: Civil War!

(stare at each other intensely)

Nogami: Stand down, Final Warning.

Photon: I could do this all day.

(See you in Season 2!)


End file.
